Ephyra
by Morning Sun Of Pandora
Summary: What if Superboy wasn't the only thing Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin found that day when they went to investigate Cadmus? What if there was another cloning project there? The female clone has a secret that will be discovered, but will leave her second-guessing her place in the world. Will she be able to overcome her secret or will it take her down the wrong path?
1. Independence Day: The Awakening

**The Awakening of Project H2O**

* * *

 **PROJECT CADMUS**

 **July 4, 15:01 EDT**

Advanced martial art techniques were being sent in images that flickered through a girl's mind. Her eyes closed and her body chilled into a comatose state. She didn't object to such things, she didn't speak...she knew how, she just couldn't. There was no need to.

Suddenly it felt warm - where was the constant flow of chilled air she'd grown accustomed to? There was something else too. Her ears...they were ringing slightly and there were noises, but they were muffled. _Others?_ She squeezed her eyes together trying to see who the noises belonged to and the voices began to grow clearer.

"Maybe it wasn't wise to release her." One said, it was slightly nervous with anxiety; distrust as far as she could tell from his tone.

Another came, this time sounding younger with a bit of a raspy – no, a husky-like tinged - voice. "H2O, KF, think that means water. And Project? That doesn't sound like anything that should describe someone, not unless it means experiments. We can't just leave her here."

Her eyes began to flutter open slightly squinting at the light, even though it was dim. The voices that sounded distinctly male were still arguing and she made out three dim shapes in front of her.

"Silence, both of you. I believe she is waking up." This new voice was deeper, but calm, so that reassured her slightly.

Her eyes opened entirely and she took in the shapes in front of her before her gaze roamed around her environment. She stood up and wobbled a little but jerked up straight when a dark skinned boy tried to help her. Her eyes were narrowed and suspicious of them. Though curiosity overtook her at the site of the dark-skinned one having gills and...webbed hands? He was attired in spandex like uniform like his two companions, who looked younger. A red shirt with black designs, navy-blue pants, a black belt with the Atlantean symbol in gold - wait a minute. She paused in her thoughts, how did she recognize the Atlantean symbol? Her mind soon wandered again and she noticed he wasn't wearing shoes, like her. He had pale blonde hair shaved down to the scalp and silvery eyes. The boy next to him was wearing a bright yellow and red suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest, with red goggles on his head. A patch of red hair exposed at the top which brought out his green eyes. The shortest and most likely the youngest of the trio, was a boy with a domino mask covering his eyes, complete with raven hair almost coming down to his eyebrows. His attire was dark spandex with dark red and some yellow; he had a cape flowing behind him that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. An 'R' was on the right side of his chest.

"Hey, lady are you alright?"

She blinked a few times as she was brought out of her evaluation of their appearance. "W-What?"

"Are you okay?" The boy in yellow and red repeated. "You kind of just black out on us."

"I am fine. Who're you?" She asks. She pauses and speaks again not surprised by the sudden confidence and demanding tone that escapes her. "Scratch that, better question. Who am I?"

The boys looked slightly surprised and the boy with gills spoke, "We were hoping you would be able to tell us."

"The only thing we know about you is that you're referred to as Project H2O." Says the shorter boy. "It mentioned Atlantean but I won't know for sure until I have more time to hack past the triple encryption." She blinked again a bit appalled as to what he was talking about. The words she understood perfectly fine, but she just didn't understand what complexities he was referring to. He began typing away on the holographic wrist computer that had appeared from his glove. He pulled up another screen and numbers just went all over the screen and moved vertically as he seemed to type quickly. "Wait, there's something else." He types a little more before studying the numbers. "Project Kr..." He pauses waiting for more before letting out a frustrated sound, "Files triple encrypted. I can't-"

The door opened from the other side of the room and animalistic snarls and growls arrived with it. "Don't move!" shouted a voice. Gray creatures with slim and strong figures - like the ones in pods she had just noticed - had red markings and red eyes, with tails. They halted a few feet from them and a man in dark blue and golden attire arrived with a smaller creature hunched over on his shoulder. He looked a bit surprised, "Wait...Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

Robin glanced over his shoulder and shared a glance with Kid Flash smirking a little, "'Least he got your name right."

The girl studies the boys out of the corner of her eye. _If he's Robin and he's Kid Flash, then that must mean, the other one is Aqualad._ She thinks to herself before Aqualad' words draw her out of her thoughts.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero."

The man that Aqualad referred to as Guardian straightened up a little, "I do my best." He says in a modest tone, no longer hostile.

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I'm chief of security." He places his hands on his hips, "You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League; 'figure this out." He says calmly.

Kid Flash replied in disbelief, "You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons?" Guardian sounded confused, "What are you-" He doesn't finish his question. She notices the creature on his shoulder looks at him and its horns grow red. "What have I-" He groans softly and puts a hand to his helmet, "My head..." His eyes close before opening again and he seems hostile again. He points a finger in their direction, "Take 'em down hard!" He commands the creatures. They rush forward charging them, "No mercy!"

Robin jumps in front of them and throws down a ball which immediately emits a cloud of thick smoke. A line shot from it as he grabbed the girl's wrist and she gasped as they flew up to the pillar his grappling gun had caught. She followed the boy hopping over the pillars as he did with much agility and speed. She had glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Kid Flash summersaulting into several of the creatures and noticed Aqualad fighting the creatures and then Guardian. She followed Robin down the hall until he stopped at a door. An alarm was going off and she looked up seeing a red light flashing. She turned to see Kid Flash and Aqualad running over. Kid Flash reached them first, "Way to be a team player Rob!" he says with sarcasm. "She's a newbie so she has an excuse for not fighting." She narrowed her eyes at that before they widened at the sight of the creatures running behind Aqualad.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he looked up while continuing to type away on his holo-computer, to hack the door open. It turned green and the elevator opened. They rushed in and turned to see Aqualad sprinting over before doing a summersault and spinning around just in time to see the door close to stop the creatures. He watched the numbers on the elevator but like her, he felt confusion as they decreased.

"We're headed down?"

"Dude! Out is up," Kid Flash adds pointing up with his finger.

"Excuse me, Project Kr," He says raising an eyebrow while he used a slight tone to help KF remember, "It's down, on sub-level 52."

The girl observes the teammates conversation before Aqualad brushes pass them both with a hand on his neck looking overwhelmed. "This is out of control." He stops in the corner of the elevator near her and sighs glancing at her and then back at the wall, "Perhaps..." He pauses before turning to face his teammates again, "Perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator reached level 52 and opened and the trio immediately stood in defensive stances. "Are you guys going up or will you keep going?" She asks a challenge in her tone.

Robin ran out after that and Kid Flash looked at Aqualad. "We are already here." He says before running after Robin. The girl glances at him, "Come on Mr. Fearless let's go." She turns and sprints after them, leaving Aqualad to heave and exasperated sigh, before he follows in suit.

It takes a couple of minutes before they stop crouching down for cover after noticing two different paths. When Aqualad reached them he sounded annoyed with having to continue, "Which way?"

"Yeah," Robin says in agreement, "Bizarre-looking hallway 1 or bizarre-looking hallway 2?"

A voice sounded from one of the paths. "Halt!" He looked human except for the same gray complexion as the creature, red eyes, and larger horns. He raised a hand and levitated two cans towards them and they hit the wall causing an explosion. Robin retaliated and threw a bird-a-rang which the creature stopped with his mind, before raising two other explosive cans. The girl was already sprinting down the opposite pathway and the others soon followed. Another explosion behind them sounded, "Bizarre-looking hallway 2 it is!" She calls over her shoulder.

They run down the corridor until they approach a door which opened and a doctor emerged writing something down before looking up at the sight of Kid Flash speeding her way. He tried to skid to a stop but slid instead and knocked her off her feet. He rolled over and saw his teammates and the girl running to reach him; guardian and the creatures not far behind. He glanced behind him to see the door closing and thought quickly grabbing a canister and placing in between the doors to slow the closing. "Hurry!" He calls waving a hand. They all jump through the hole and Aqualad soon follows quickly after the girl is in and kicks the canister, causing the door to close. Robin hacked it closed and glanced up from his holo-computer.

"I disabled the door, we're safe." He informed Aqualad.

"We're trapped." Was his reply.

"Uhh guys?" Kid Flash was standing in front of a panel, which was a couple of feet in front of a tube that held a boy. Three of the smaller creatures - like the one that had been on Guardian's shoulder - were inside in little glass domes above the boy's head. "You'll wanna see this." He presses a button and they walk over to get a closer look. When the lights come on their eyes widen.

"Woah." Is all that escapes from Robin's mouth.

The boy inside was wearing the same white one piece that she was, except hers had the Atlantis symbol mixed with a Greek symbol while he had Superman's S shield. And she was barefoot where as it looked like his ran all the way down and molded to his feet in a shoe like resemblance.

Kid Flash walked around the panel to get a closer look and looked at the atomic symbol. "Big 'K', little 'r'. The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He says in shocked realization. He turns and faces them, "Clone?"

Aqualad looks to Robin, "Robin. Hack."

The boy snaps out of his trance of shock and nods, "Right, right." He pulls up his holo computer, after putting a usb from his glove into the computer on the panel. He read what he found, "Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone forced-grown in...16 weeks?!" He exclaims in disbelief. "From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman." Corrected Aqualad.

Kid Flash nods adding, "No way the big guy knows about this."

Robin continues to read, "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

Aqualad looks to the screen, "And these...creatures?" He asks pointing to the ones above his head.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash adds grimly. "They're making a slave out of...well...Superman's...son."

The girl was looking at Superboy from across the room, but turned at Kid Flash's words.

Aqualad looked like he had made up his mind, "Now we contact the league." He presses the Atlantis symbol on his belt. It glows a light pale white-blue. She watches as Robin examines another file, while Kid Flash tries his comm.

He looks at her, "You're here to too." She blinks and walks over a little as he continues. "Says here you are known as Project H2O: Ephyra. You were force-grown as well, in 15 weeks." He reads, the others partly listening, "You're a clone too. With DNA acquired from Aquaman." He says looking up. "You're Atlantian which would explain the symbol. Thought the Greek one doesn't make sense…and you don't look like Aquaman." She looked a little a shocked before shaking her head.

"That's impossible! How am I Atlantean when I don't have gills or webbed hands or feet?!" She objects.

"I don't know, but this doesn't lie. And there's something-" Robin doesn't finish as he notices his friends had stopped trying their devices. He sighed and checked his computer, "No signal."

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash said worriedly before glancing up at the rocky ceiling and then back at them, "Literally."

Ephyra noticed that they were silent and thinking, but she seemed to be the only one to notice the horns glow red. "Um guys?"

Kid Flash turned to look at the pod, "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agrees.

Aqualad had a hand to his chin in though, no one having noticed what she had. "Set him free." He looked at Robin, "Do it."

Robin pulled up his holo computer and type down a few things and then the pod opens. Steam coming off of it as it rose above and Superboy lie still against the metal upright table.

"You shouldn't have done-" She stops as she notices Superboy's hand stretch before clenching to a fist with a crack. Aqualad narrowed his eyes. His eyes suddenly opened and Ephyra resisted the urge to jump. Without warning, Superboy leapt from his pod and rammed into Aqualad. They were on the ground a few feet away and he started punching Aqualad. Kid Flash and Robin ran over to help. Kid Flash grabbed an arm.

"Woah! Hang on Supey!" He yells.

"We're just trying to help!" Robin adds. "We're on...you're side!" He says grunting with the effort to keep his hands over his eyes and a grip on his head.

Right as he finishes Superboy had yanked his arm free and gripped the front of Kid Flash's shirt before tossing him over into a glass tube, which shattered, and left him on the ground unconscious.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin yelled, arming a ring and shoving it near his mouth. It went off and gas emitted causing Superboy to grip his throat and breathe a little raggedly for a moment, leaving him off balance. Aqualad strikes out with his foot knocking Superboy back into the panel, breaking it. Superboy coughed, and Robin shot his taser as he got up. Electricity just bounced right off the boy of steel's skin and he gripped the lines before yanking Robin to him. He caught Robin by the throat as he came sailing through the air towards him, and then threw him to the ground. His foot landed hard on Robin's chest and Robin grunted his hands trying to relieve his chest of the bone crushing pressure.

Aqualad got to his feet noticing this and leapt forward swinging his hammer he'd formed with his water bearers and taking a huge swing, "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. It met Superboy's chest and sent him flying into the table he had been propped up on, leaving a dent. Ephyra watched as Aqualad tried helping Robin up, who groaned before falling over onto his back and blacking out. Aqualad took a step back as Superboy walked forward.

"We're trying to help you." He tries reasoning, but Superboy shoots forward and slams his fist down on concrete, since Aqualad had moved aside. He then rammed into Superboy taking him into the rock wall. They threw a few punches but Superboy overpowered him. He tried shocking the boy of steel and it worked, but not until Superboy super-jumped and rammed his back into the ceiling, crushing Aqualad. He jumped a second time and Aqualad lost his grip before falling flat on the ground unconscious.

Superboy yanked open the door after he was sure they were down completely ignoring Ephyra, while she ran over and crouched beside Aqualad. "Come on! You have to get up!" She looked up to see Dr. Desmond walk in and smile satisfied at his work.

"Atta boy." He says before his eyes rest on Ephyra. "Subdue her. She will be put back in the pod as soon as we get them ready for podding." Superboy turns and walks to her and she stays still before darting towards him. She fakes to the right, before back tracking and goes to the left swiping his feet out from under him. She yells out in a battle cry as she pounces on him and punches his face with inhumane strength, which she didn't know she possessed. It didn't do much good because he knocked her off and then tackled her before ramming her into a wall hard. He pulls away and she lies unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"Well done." said Desmond. "Take her to the podding room with her friends." He turns and leaves.


	2. Fireworks: Freedom

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad to see I've gotten some readers into the story and that's very exciting! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews as well. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the future ones to come.**

* * *

 **PROJECT CADMUS**

 **July 5, 00:01 EDT**

Ephyra awakens from her unconscious state and blinks slowly. Propping herself up on her forearm, she realizes she isn't chained or tied; adding to her confusion she realized she wasn't even in a pod. That faded quickly as her gaze shifted upward to see Superboy watching her with curiosity.

He learned quickly not to stand so close to her again when she was waking up from an unconscious state because he was currently a few feet away from her cradling his sore jaw with a hand. He watched the girl across from him who was a fighting stance, crouched low. Ephyra had done a swift roundhouse to his jaw after shooting up from her position on the ground.

"Who're you?" She demands the boy.

There's no answer.

She looks at him thoughtfully. For a moment she thought he couldn't speak at all, but that wasn't what got her to take her guard down – it was the non-threatening demeanor his face and body posture held and the non-existent wild look in his eyes. She stood up straight and noticed that he walked a few paces forward before resuming his place staring at three pods. She glanced around the room realizing it was different than the one she her acquaintances had found the boy in. Her gaze came to rest on the pods and she felt a little uneasy at seeing the three young heroes inside. All three were bound by their wrists in thick metal, maybe platinum cuffs attached to the back walls of the small pods. Their legs were suspended, and the space too small to try and get free with kicking. "What is going to happen to them?" She asks the boy walking to stand by his side to get a better look at here acquaintances. She glanced at him, "Can you even speak?" She asks impatiently. Still she received no answer and sniffed in annoyance, before watching the pods. "Maybe if I subdue you you'll see it my way." She says in a soft growl of annoyance, though when she glances at him she catches the faint curling of the corner of his lips. Was that…was he? _He's freaking amused!_ She thought fuming. He didn't even see her as a threat, so she crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw.

A couple of minutes passed and she considered asking the boy if they should free the teenagers before the…guy in the white lab coat came back in. She stopped herself from doing so assuming it would be useless. She let out a sigh. "They're heroes I think. They're….they're real. They don't deserve-" she stops when he glances at her.

He was giving her weird look before grunting fiercely as if to say no.

She narrows her eyes, "Yeah, well don't think you can put me back in my pod again without a fight." She says aggressively. All he did was give another smile of amusement. He still didn't consider her a threat! Her fists clenched but before she could say or do anything else her attention snapped back to the pods at the sound of the young heroes waking up; all had sucked in a startling breath as they came back to conscious states.

For a few seconds, she and the boy just stared at the heroes and they back at them.

Finally after a few moments Kid Flash spoke, a little put off by the staring, especially the boy's. "What? W-What do you want?"

Superboy just frowned a little at his sudden words.

" _Quit staring,_ you're _creeping_ me out!" He shouts uncomfortably and a little anxiously.

Robin glances at the speedster, "Uh KF? How 'bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

Ephyra frowned at that statement. What did they mean? She gave the boy a wary look realizing that she didn't know all of his powers, only that he had strength and speed…and anger issues.

She didn't have time to mull it over more, when Aqualad's cool and composed voice sounded. "We only sought to help you – both of you." He says his eyes flickering to her before back to the boy.

Ephyra felt her blood boil at his words: both of you. She wasn't the one that attacked them; it was the boy beside her. Her anger disappeared though when she realized she was standing free beside the boy and she wasn't podded – that would heighten suspicion. Suddenly her guilt seemed to fade an image of a G-Gnome flashed in her mind and she suddenly seemed to feel only curiosity towards the heroes and that them being imprisoned was an order delivered by Cadmus. That Cadmus was her home and she content there.

"Yeah; we free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude-" Kid Flash doesn't get to continue to his sarcastic comment because Aqualad interrupts.

"Kid. Please be quiet now." He looks from Kid Flash to the boy again, "I believe our new friend, was not in full control of his actions."

Ephyra and the boy both missed the small movements of Robin's hands as her tried picking the locks to his wrists.

"W-Well what if I…" the boy trails off as if he were testing words, before taking a breath. "What if I wasn't?"

Ephyra looked just as surprised as the others to see him talk. She had been under the assumption that all he knew how to do was fight, roar in rage, be aggressive, and the recent discovery is to stare at things.

Kid Flash spoke out loud again with inconsideration, "He can talk?" He asked sounded just as surprised as everyone else looked.

The boy clenched his fist and looked up to meet Kid Flash's eyes, "Yes…he _can._ " He said with a sharp tone to show his offense.

Kid Flash's two companions glanced at him and the boy glanced between them speaking as if he would have shrugged if he could. "Not like I said 'it'." He countered as if it was any better and Ephyra couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Aqualad looked back to the boy, "The genomorph gnomes taught you telepathically." He states in a thoughtful tone, looking for confirmation.

To her surprise and irritation, the boy _actually_ responded. She spared a glance at Aqualad. _He must really be a people person._ Her gaze shifted back to the boy listening as he spoke.

"They taught me much. I can read. Write. I know the names of things." He says.

"But have you actually seen them?" Robin asks before continuing, "Have they ever actually let you see the…sky? Or the sun?"

The boy responds calmly, "Images were implanted in my mind. But…" He trails off slightly glancing down, "No. I have not seen them." He says eyes still on the floor.

Ephyra found Robin looking at her in question if she had either and her eyes dropped to the floor as well. No she hadn't. But the way the boy described how he was raised summed up how she was raised as well – exactly.

"Do you know what you are?" asks Aqualad. "Who you are?" He adds.

"I am the Superboy; a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light." He said in a confident tone though it sounded a little brainwashed. Though the way he said it struck nerves within her own programming and she was suddenly able to remember things, so she took it upon herself to make it clear that she knew what she was too, her mind seeming to shift back into the mode that the G-Gnomes had taught her.

"I am the Ephyra; a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Created to replace them should they perish. To destroy them should they turn from the Light." She says in the same tone as Superboy had. For once she was beginning to feel close to her fellow genomorph clone.

The three young heroes exchanged shocked glances with each other once the two clones had finished speaking. Aqualad chose to speak, "To be like Superman..." He glances from Superboy to Ephyra, "And Aquaman and Wonder Woman," He pauses thinking of how to continue. "Is a worthy aspiration. But like them, you both deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suits." Superboy and Ephyra looked a little thoughtful at his words as their minds opened up slightly as he continued. "Beyond your pods. Beyond Cadmus." That statement however snapped them out of it.

"I _live_ _because_ _of_ Cadmus!" Superboy and Ephyra yelled in unison taking slight offense. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin deadpans. "We can show you the sun." He says softly.

Kid Flash glanced at Robin, "Uh…pretty sure it's after midnight." He turns to look at the clones, "But we can show the moon." He offers.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman." Aqualad says. Ephyra felt herself looking at Aqualad with awe and hope. To meet Aquaman and Wonder Woman? She glanced at Superboy and met his thoughtful gaze with her own and saw he was considering the same thing.

A voice puts a bullet in that tempting thought though, "No. They can't." said the familiar voice that she had remembered ordered Superboy to take her down. She and Superboy turned as the three heroes looked up towards the door to see Dr. Desmond, the dark skinned female doctor, and Guardian walk in – all with a G-Gnome on their right shoulder. "They'll be otherwise occupied." He says with a creepy smile before looking at the female doctor crossing his arms over his chest. "Activate the cloning process." He orders.

"Pass!" Robin calls out in a nonchalant tone. "Batcave's crowded enough."

Dr. Desmond looks at Guardian, "And get the weapon back in its pod!" he commands, before pausing at the sight of Ephyra. "Both of them!"

Guardian walks forward as Kid Flash complains, "Hey how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?"

Guardian places a hand on Superboy's shoulder and then Ephyra's and they glance at it before up at his face, before looking back up at the three heroes. "Help us." Aqualad said staring at them.

Ephyra smacked Guardian's hand off her shoulder giving him a look, and Superboy did the same except he just shrugged his shoulder to remove the hand.

Dr. Desmond's annoying voice sounded again in exasperation and annoyance, "Don't start thinking now." He says moving to walk in front of Superboy and Ephyra. The G-Gnome from his shoulder leapt onto Superboy's while the one from the female doctor landed on Ephyra's and they both looked in a blank thoughtful state as Desmond spoke. "See you're not a real boy." And to Ephyra he adds, "Nor you a real girl." He says before addressing them both. "You're weapons. And you belong to _me._ " He pauses glancing away before back at them, "Well to Cadmus," He says correcting himself. "Same thing!" he says impatiently, "Now get back to your pods!" He shouts.

Superboy and Ephyra turn simultaneously and walk for the door shoulder-to-shoulder, heading for their pods, the door closing after them. When the cloning process began the only thing Ephyra was able to hear was electricity and every now and then the slight sound of a possible sound of pain, but as they walked farther from the door she couldn't hear much, unlike Superboy of course.

She walked along with Superboy; their G-Gnomes were linked due to giving the same instructions. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think, but when she felt Superboy stop she did too, but continued to stare at the ground. She didn't know why she had stopped other than several seconds later Superboy was gripping her shoulders and his firm voice made her look up to meet his eyes. "Ephyra! It's your time to choose." He says as he recalls Aqualad's words. "'You live Ephyra. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person; the choice is yours. Ask yourself what would Aquaman and Wonder Woman do?'" Light comes back to Ephyra's eyes and she glances at the G-Gnome on her shoulder before slapping it off and sending it to the ground with Superboy's. "I'm a person." She says before both head back to the door. Superboy rips the door of any hinges it possessed and held it up as Ephyra walked passed him with surprising confidence and grace. After throwing the door to the side he walked beside her.

"I told you to get back in your pod!" Dr. Desmond says as he, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran forward to intercept him. Ephyra used inhumane strength and punched Guardian away to where he hit the wall leaving a dent and landed unconscious. Superboy just pushed his arms out and made contact with Dubbilex and Desmond who both hit the walls, Dubbilex landing where Guardian was.

Superboy looked down at Desmond. " _Don't_ give me orders." He growls, before looking to the team.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asks.

Ephyra watches Superboy squint. "Huh, well I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He says calmly as if to counter Kid Flash's comment.

Ephyra and Superboy watched as Robin freed himself and jumped out and made a sound of relief, "Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long." He says rubbing his wrists.

Kid Flash looked at the younger boy, "Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" He deadpans, before shouting in slight fear. "The whole league will have our heads after tonight!"

Ephyra examines the panel of controls and presses a button and the glass windows of the pods open. Robin nods to her before glancing at Superboy, "Free Aqualad; I'll get Kid-Mouth." He says.

Superboy looks at him with narrowed eyes, "Don't you give me orders either." He warns. Ephyra watches in a bit of admiration as Superboy simply crushed the bindings on Aqualad to free him. She noticed Robin tinkering with the locks and jumped up easily a little surprised, but lets her hands grip Kid Flash's bindings and breaks them off just as easily as Superboy had done Aqualad's. She hopped down with the others after Aqualad gave them a thank you. They began sprinting for the door right as Desmond was coming to and watched them run.

"You- You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" He says glaring at them.

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin stopped turning a little to the side, "Not whelmed at all." He says in thoughtful tone, before swinging his arm and letting loose three bird-a-rangs which met the bubbles below the pods holding the DNA, before sprinting off with Kid Flash.

"What is it with you and this 'whelm' thing?" Kid Flash asks.

An explosion sounds behind them but they continue to run trying to reach the elevator from which they came. They barely noticed any of the eggs glowing red and just focused on following Aqualad. "We're still 42 levels below ground," He informs them, "But if we can make the elevator –" He stops speaking abruptly and stops running at the sight of huge genomorphs that reminded her of a gorilla's posture. Ephyra hears movement and turns with the others to look behind them to see genomorphs crawling from glowing eggs and then racing towards them.

One of the giants slammed down their fists as the others ran forward trying to avoid it, but Ephyra noticed a small smile come on Superboy's lips showing determination before he launched himself up at the creature and punched it's jaw. When it fell back Superboy took a stance with his arms out and legs squared. His first punch was short lived because a giant nearby slammed down with a fist that pinned Superboy flat on his back against the ground.

"Ephyra! Watch out!" She thought she heard one of the others yell and she looked up in time to see a fist coming down. She rolled out of the way before using the newly found super jump and slamming into the creature, sending it falling down. She suddenly felt excited and wanted to fight more so she jumped and rammed one's belly sending it to the ground. She dodged one backhand swing sent towards her, before punching its face. One caught her off guard and sent her into the wall. She groaned looking up to see Superboy grab it's arm and throw it into another one, before punching one's stomach and sending it stumbling back into a wall. She got up to help but felt a webbed hand grab her wrist, "Enough."

She turns to look at Aqualad, "But we can do this!" She says fiercely.

Aqualad shakes his head, "No, this isn't our fight and we'll soon be outnumbered if-" He stops at the sound of a roar from Superboy and they turn to see him still fighting. "Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!" He calls.

Superboy turns with a crazed expression on his face and eyes, "You want escape?!" He yells in a guttural voice, before roaring as he throws another creature into two others.

Ephyra follows the others as Aqualad pulls apart the elevator doors. They look up the elevator shaft and Kid Flash jumps across to one of the small ledges on the side, while Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it up to a higher level, before swinging up with it. Superboy jumps to Aqualad's side and grabs him around the waist securely. Ephyra glances in back of them and they both jump without hesitation as a giant fist slams down where they had previously been standing. Superboy was positioned to fly and Ephyra had just super jumped before being surprised to see she could fly and was ascending was some ease. She was stopped however when she heard a surprised soft sound from Superboy and looked down to see his eyes and Aqualad's were wide. "I….I'm falling," He manages to say in dismay. Ephyra dives down but is saved the trouble as Robin flings a bird-a-rang that embeds into the wall and Aqualad grabs hold of it. Ephyra levitates down in the middle of the shaft looking at Superboy with sympathy. He was looking up the shaft in confusion, "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound," He says thoughtfully with a gesture and offering Superboy a reassuring smile, "still cool."

He helps Superboy down who looks down into space seeming troubled. "Thank you," He says hesitantly glancing at Aqualad who joins him on the thin ledge.

Ephyra levitates down but looks awkward at doing so and tips a little before ending upside down and notices Kid Flash with a hand over his mouth, laughter in his eyes and she scowls. "Stop laughing you idiot! It's not…" she grunts in frustration as she flails a little, "funny!" Aqualad grabbed her hand pulling her to him and she felt a little awkward…like something was squirming in her stomach, but in a good way.

"Perhaps you should wait until you have better control." Aqualad suggests calmly.

Ephyra looks ready to object defensively but decides to stay quiet. She knew she needed to have their trust which meant controlling her powers. And she couldn't just lash out and demand trust either, especially when she hadn't even recalled who she was, only to turn back when they were being podded and say exactly what she was and who her donors were as if she'd always been aware. She could see it probably wasn't on their mind – from what she could tell anyways.

A rumbling sounds and Robin who had been looking up, looked back at them, "Guys, this'll have to be our exit," he says urgently and they all glance up at the sound of the express elevator coming down towards them at a fast speed.

Superboy swings a fist, backhanding the elevator doors open and the 5 teenagers jump through just in time as the elevator car came zooming down just missing them. They turn at the sound of several genomorphs running towards them and take a sharp left down a hallway.

 _Turn left brother and sister._

Superboy's and Ephyra's eyes widen at the voice heard in their heads and glance at each other, before Superboy calls out hesitantly, "Go left! Left!" He says his voice becoming more confident before he glances at Ephyra and gives her a small nod to trust the voice. The voice sounds again.

 _Turn right._

This time Ephyra joins in with Superboy and they call the directions in sync, "Right!" They say determinedly.

They turn right and come to a stop from their sprinting to see a dead end the only thing there was a vent. Ephyra looked a little guilty just as Superboy and glanced down. Kid Flash apparently blamed them just as they did themselves.

"Great directions Supey! You too lady!" He says his tone thick with sarcasm, "You trying to get us re-podded?"

Ephyra's eyes narrowed at the speedster and she growled, "Hey watch it! If it weren't for us you'd still be running aimlessly around hallways – probably captured by now too! We were only trying to help!" While Ephyra had gone off on Kid Flash she barely heard the last words Superboy seemed to be muttering.

"N-No…" Superboy mutters trailing off as if he were lost in thought, "I-I don't understand…"

"Don't apologize!" Robin suddenly exclaims in excitement, "This is perfect!"

Ephyra looked at the younger boy confused as to how a dead end is helpful asides from helping with their capture. Only once Robin had opened the vent and climbed in did she understand. So Ephyra was going to wait for the others to pass, but Aqualad gestured for her to go first. She followed Robin and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and then Superboy follow suit. As they crawl, Kid Flash begins to complain, "Gah, at this rate we'll never get out."

"Shh…" She and the other stop glancing back to see Superboy had stopped and was looking in back of them, "Listen." He whispers. When they listened a little closely Ephyra's heart rate began to pick up at the sound of animal-like noises and scrapes of claws following them.

They crawl faster before taking a few sharp turns until they crawl out from the next opening in the vents. Robin crouches down and attaches an usb drive to a port in the wall and begins hacking. After a few seconds he looked up triumphantly with a little smirk, "I hacked the motion sensors!"

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin says as he stands up putting his holo computer away.

"But I've finally got room to move" Kid Flash says gleefully pulling his goggles down. He turns and zooms in the direction of the door, opening it. He runs up several flights of stairs in seconds and the others follow. When Kid Flash encounters genomorphs running towards him he increases his speed and rams into them.

Robin pulls up his holo computer as he runs "More behind us!" He calls over his shoulder.

Ephyra runs pass Robin, while Superboy stomps down with a foot disconnecting the set of stairs behind them and sends the genomorphs crashing down, before he continues their sprint up the stairway. Kid Flash clears a path and heads into a hallway.

"Oh Crud," He mumbles as two heavy duty doors begin sliding shut. He tries skidding to a stop but hits the doors and bounces of landing on his back. The others catch up to him as he starts sitting up wincing in slight pain.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad says.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash muttered sarcastically while rubbing the back of his head.

Superboy walks pass Kid Flash and Ephyra follows. Superboy tries punching the doors but there isn't even a dent. Ephyra tries as well to no avail and moves back making a sound of frustration, "It's no use!"

Aqualad walks up to help Superboy try to pull the doors apart, but still there was no result.

Robin was typing on his holo wrist computer, "Can't hack this fast enough," he says in a tense and frustrated tone. Robin and Ephyra turn at the noise of familiar thundering steps. The giant genomorphs were heading towards them. "This way!" He calls to his teammates before kicking the door near him down and running through it; the others following.

They skid to a halt when coming face to face with Guardian and more genomorphs; G-Gnomes perched on all their shoulders. Soon they're surrounded and Ephyra growls softly from her position beside Superboy. When the rest of the genomorphs stop moving and take their place along the others, the team gets into fighting stances: Robin holding bird-a-rangs in each hand while crouching into a fighting stance; Aqualad pulling out his water bearers and forming glowing swords; Kid Flash tensed and slightly hunched over ready to run; Ephyra in a similar stance as Superboy with her hands in fists read to fight for their lives.

Suddenly all the little G-Gnomes' horns glow red. Ephyra and her new found companions stiffen at the pain in their minds before they're overwhelmed and collapse. Ephyra and Superboy, unlike the others, collapsed on their knees, hunched over, with their heads bent.

 _Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, and sister, Ephyra, should make up their own minds._ Says the voice.

Ephyra and Superboy's eyes shoot open wide and the glance up the tall gray skinned creature, with large horns.

 _It was you._ Superboy said in realization, after having found his voice over the psychic link.

Ephyra soon found hers as well, _You were the voice we heard…the one who guided us through the halls._

 _Yes brother and sister._ The creature says calmly to them. _I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus; woke them when they were in danger_

Superboy recalled Ephyra's words. _And guided us…why?_

 _Because you are both our hope – the genomorph heroes_. _You will blaze a trail for all our brothers – showing us the way to freedom._

Guardian groaned slightly and Ephyra's and Superboy's attention shot to him. A hand came to his helmet as if he were pained there. A second later the creature leapt from his shoulder to the ground. "W-What's going on?"

Aqualad began stirring and managed to prop himself up on his forearm, before looking up and around them. Ephyra noticed he seemed surprised as if he were expecting them to be in pods or at least detained.

She got to her feet with Superboy and they looked at the telepathic creature.

 _What is your choice brother and sister?_

Superboy and Ephyra ponder the question for a moment, before Superboy speaks.

"I…" He pauses and glances at Ephyra and they share a discreet nod.

"We…choose…freedom," they say in sync.

Guardian begins to speak again, "Feels like…fog…lifting…" He says glancing at the young heroes.

Robin and Kid Flash had come to their feet with Aqualad, but were still cradling their aching heads.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked in a question as if unsure as to where his mind was now.

"Go." Guardian says sounding more like himself, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," said a quiet voice, though the rage beneath it was unmistakable.

 _Speak of the devil_ , thought Ephyra.

The genomorphs parted to show Dr. Desmond; Guardian turned to see the doctor as well.

His eyes held a dangerous look to them, "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus," he said holding up a vial containing light aquamarine liquid inside. He tilted his head back immediately after his words and downed the vial.

Guardian backed up slightly in front of the younger heroes after Dr. Desmond cringed lightly and let out sounds of discomfort and pain. He collapsed to his knees and then all fours, hunched over and shaking. His body seemed to grow larger, before he broke through his shirt and it ripped to shreds. Ephyra took a slight step back in horror. She caught a glimpse of Desmond's eyes which were entirely black asides from red pupils. His skin began to tear, his ear falling off and skin stretched to a rip. She caught the glint of pristine sharp teeth, long canines (compared to the human standard) and dark gray skin began to show. When he stood up who was almost as tall as the giant genomorphs, his head coming up to their shoulder if not higher.

"Everyone! Back!" Guardian yelled before running forward, but was met with a back hand from Desmond and went flying across the corridor, before hitting a wall.

Superboy let out a roar and jumped forward landing a left hook to Desmond's face, only for Desmond to return a right hook of his own and send Superboy to the ground. Superboy didn't give up and delivered an uppercut and various punches to his face. Desmond smashed his fist into Superboy and the Boy of Steel landed on his upper shoulders hard, spinning slightly with the other half of his body in the air, before he managed to do a backwards summersault, to his feet. Superboy jumped up into the air with his fists raised to slam down only to have Desmond jump up and meet him. Desmond grabbed Superboy around his middle section and they both went to the floor above that led to the surface.

The others looked up at the crater that was made.

"Ok…that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin says thoughtfully while pulling out a grappling hook to pull himself up.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked referring to Dr. Desmond, as he gripped Robin's hand so they both ended up on the floor above.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad said to himself.

Ephyra shrugged, "Well on the bright side, no planning and no brain just means we have to fight a rage monster – a wild animal – easy enough." She said cracking her knuckles only to see Aqualad shake his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Aqualad says before jumping up to the next floor leaving Ephyra to follow.

They arrived just in time to see Superboy get out of Desmond's bear-hug and levitate temporarily only to be grabbed by both his legs and swung towards the team. He hits Aqualad and they're sent sprawling across the floor. Desmond lets out a roar as Robin and Kid Flash help Superboy and Aqualad to their feet.

Ephyra let out a war-cry of her own and launched herself at Desmond kicking his jaw, before jumping up and delivering two right hooks, before a left uppercut. He grabs her leg and flings her up but she uses the momentum to swing her leg up and sends Desmond towards the ceiling. Ephyra uses her flight to shoot up above him before slamming down with both fists and he hits the ground. She dives down only for her arm to be caught and she's sent flying into a pillar, demolishing it before lying on the ground. She groaned a little struggling to get to her feet again but her body settled for collapsing to all fours, and then lying flat again.

"Well okay then," Kid Flash says impressed, before remembering the danger they were all in.

Desmond roared at them before darting forward and the team did the same. Kid Flash takes the lead, by sliding between Desmond's legs as a distraction. Desmond faces forward only to see two fists heading towards him as Aqualad and Superboy knock him back. Kid Flash arches his back and tenses up to help trip the Dr. so he falls on his back.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," the speedster states triumphantly.

Robin does a side flip over Kid Flash and hurls two bird-a-rangs which Desmond smacks away. Desmond looks up to see Superboy who was in a fighting stance; growling he charges and grabs Superboy before ramming him into a pillar cracking it. Superboy retaliates with two punches, only for Desmond to raise his fist and punch Superboy harshly. The Boy of Steel groans softly looking up to meet Demond's eyes, before he's pinned against the pillar as Desmond pulls his fist back to immobilize Superboy.

A water whip wraps around his bicep and he turns to see Aqualad as the wielder. When he yanks his arm forward, Aqualad uses the momentum to propel himself up and knee his face, before landing on the pillar, morphing his water bearers into a flail. He tries launching off the pillar to slam down on Desmond, but Desmond catches the spiked ball and slammed Aqualad down instead. He then throws Superboy into another pillar leaving a dent and the boy hits the ground on his stomach, a piece of debris landing on him from the pillar.

Kid Flash speeds over right as Aqualad rolls out of the way when Desmond slams his foot down, narrowly missing the Atlantean's head. He intercepts Desmond's fist and swings with the motion causing Desmond to turn slightly losing footing. Kid Flash tries to let go only for Desmond to get a hold on his wrist. He hears the sound of Aqualad's bearers activating and glances over his shoulder, before slamming Kid Flash into Aqualad at the last minute. Kid flash hits the wall landing in the corner, while Aqualad hits a pillar. Aqualad begins to try and push off of the pillar, but Desmond smashes into Aqualad crashing through the pillar and holds him by the throat. The top of the pillar begins to break which connected a second floor, but Desmond was drawing his fast back unaware of the damage. He punched Aqualad and the ceiling trembled, small pieces of debris falling.

Ephyra groans and looks up at the dust coming down and takes in the scene, before noticing Robin typing on his holo computer.

"Of course," he says in realization. His holo computer depicted several pillars, "KF!" He called, "Get over here!" The speedster stumbled to his feet before speeding over.

Ephyra found it a bit hard to get up but noticed Aqualad being held by the face, while he pulled up a water shield in an attempt to stop the next blow from Desmond. She got to her feet and launched herself at Desmond grabbing his arm, only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed down into the floor. Her hands gripped his wrist and she tried squeezing harshly, but the nerves in his wrist were simply too thick. She was thrown across the room and rolled to a stop, letting out a soft groan.

Superboy growled having witnessed her failed attempt and let out a roar launching himself towards Desmond and punched Desmond in the kidney, just as Aqualad's shield dissolved. He delivered another punch, before hopping onto Desmond's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Desmond roared before slamming Aqualad down to the floor a couple feet away, and then using both his hands to grab Superboy off his back and flip him over. Superboy smashed into the pillar Aqualad had been pinned against and demolished it.

Ephyra got onto all fours and faintly heard Kid Flash and Robin's voices.

"Got it?" That was Robin.

"Got it." Kid Flashed answered.

She looked up to see Desmond picking Superboy up and holding him behind his back as if to slam him down, only to be distracted by a yellow streak. Kid Flash jump-punched Desmond's face and did a summersault roll. He got to his feet in a fighting stance before glancing at a light gray piece of Desmond's old skin and he held it up with a smile, "Got your nose." He says tauntingly, pointing to it with his other hand.

Desmond roars before flinging Superboy down on the ground and then charging Kid Flash with his hands raised. Kid Flash managed to jump out of the way before running off as Desmond gave chase.

Ephyra felt Robin grab her arm and help her up and she groaned a little.

"Ephyra," he said drawing her attention to the hologram on his wrist showing pillars, one of which was missing the bottom half.

 _Of course…fundamental support…take it out and this is over._ She pauses in her thoughts as she looks at the pillars. _Let's just hope it won't be over for us too._ She thinks grimly before nodding to Robin and taking off towards the nearest one and delivering a powerful punch, which breaks the bottom half completely.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin calls to the Atlantean and Kryptonian who had arisen again.

Ephyra turned to see Kid Flash making sure he didn't need help.

"Come and get me you incredible bull!" He yells. He dodges Desmond's punch which destroys another pillar, but a piece of debris catches Kid Flash as he tries to get away. He rolls before sliding to a stop on all fours and manages to scramble out of the way as Desmond lands on the place he'd once been. He manages to get to his feet and tries running away as Desmond manages to stay right on his tail. He isn't fast enough and gets punched in the back and is sent flying into a wall.

"This one and that one!" Robin finishes telling his teammates, before noticing Ephyra rushing over to help Kid Flash. "Ephyra stay focused on the objective!"

Ephyra had leapt over and punched Desmond in the jaw and sent him flying into an opposite pillar. "A thank you would be nice! He needed help-"

She's cut off by Kid Flash, "Don't worry about it! Thanks and all that, eternally grateful! But now let's go before he starts charging again!"

Superboy smashes his fist into a pillar demolishing it, while Aqualad uses a flail made from his bearers to demolish one as well. Desmond was back up and threw a punch at Kid Flash only to have the boy dodge, and his fist destroyed the pillar instead.

"Sorry, try again!" Kid Flash taunted before speeding off causing another of Desmond's punches to hit air. Ephyra destroyed another pillar before turning to see Robin drawing an 'X' with chalk, while Aqualad was using his water bearers to eject water onto the ground. Kid Flash sped over skidding on the water to spread it wider and then stopped turning to face Desmond in a crouch.

Ephyra ran to her position and when Desmond charged at Kid Flash and was only a few feet away from him, Ephyra and Superboy jumped into the air before delivering a punch to the Dr.'s face. Desmond fell back on the water and Kid Flash ran to stand out of range. Aqualad placed his hands on the water and electricity sparked around his arms before spreading down to his hands and then the water. Ephyra watched impressed as the electricity spread through the water shocking Desmond, causing a roar to escape him.

"Move!" Robin yelled running off.

Ephyra began to follow and noticed the bird-a-rangs embedded into the remaining columns offering support for the building. The thin-bladed weapons gave off beeping sounds, before giving one prolonged beep and exploding. The teens all tried running towards the entrance to escape the collapsing building but failed to do so. Right as the building started coming down, Superboy pushed Kid Flash down beneath him, shielding his body with his own as best as he could, while Aqualad did the same for Robin. Ephyra dove down between them and curled up a little shielding her head as best as she could with her arms.

After a couple of minutes the building had settled and was no longer moving, and the dust had cleared leaving only debris. A piece of debris trembled a little before Superboy's fist shot up from underneath a slab of concrete. Ephyra's soon followed before she heaved a piece off her and rose up, staggering slightly before finding her footing and standing up. She looked to her right to see Superboy rising up as well shoving off a piece of debris that landed on him. Aqualad was to her right and followed suit after Superboy removed the last piece of debris.

Ephyra began to realize that despite being temporarily buried, she and Superboy were the only ones shaking it off as if it were nothing. She stood by Superboy's shoulder and they glanced at each other giving one another a smile before glancing over their shoulders at their new friends.

Wow, they must have looked an utter mess. The sleeves of Superboy's one piece clone uniform were tattered and a little worn. The ends of the sleeves on his arms were torn, while the right half of the collar of his shirt was torn diagonal, concealing the Kryptonian shield on his chest.

Ephyra's one piece was about the same. The ends of the sleeves were torn and since her one piece left her barefoot, the ends of the bottoms were torn slightly as well. Tears and ripped fabric were left hanging slightly along the upper part of her body revealing some skin. She evaluated her teammates with a glance once more and realized they were a little better.

Aqualad only had minor tears in his uniform, while Robin and Kid Flash had bigger tears in their uniforms.

Aqualad stayed a little bit behind the clones with Robin and Kid Flash, breathing hard. "We…did it," Aqualad gasps out between a few breaths.

Robin had a hand on the back of his head, while the other was propped up against his knee. Kid Flash was in the same position except both his hands were propped on his knees as they both breathed hard, similarly to Aqualad.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" Robin asks, though despite his slightly labored breathing, Ephyra could see the pride in the three young heroes.

Kid Flash gave a grin to Robin, before they both high-fived, but immediately cringed after committing the action due to the slight pain. A groan and sound of pain escaped them both and resulted in Robin holding the side of his ribs, while Kid Flash held his chest.

Ephyra followed Superboy as he walked over to Desmond who was lying underneath a huge slab of debris.

"We're finally free," Ephyra whispered to Superboy, who gave her a gentle smile.

The smile disappeared as Kid Flash spoke, "See?" Superboy and Ephyra turned to see the three young heroes facing them. Kid Flash turned when he saw they were looking and gestured up at the sky, revealing the giant, luminescent, pristine, white moon. "The moon."

Superboy and Ephyra admired the moon, her gaze wandered a bit to the stars. Her attention was drawn back to the moon when she noticed a black dot growing larger, until it grew close enough for her to be able to determine a human figure. When the figure was close enough to see in detail she held her breath in awe. This person looked exactly like Superboy, except maybe older, and he could fly. He wore the blue spandex, one-piece, with a flowing red cape, and a familiar 'S Shield' on his chest: Superman.

She took one step back behind Superboy to allow him to meet his donor…his father.

 _He's definitely impressive, but so are you._ She thought gently, as if a silent means of encouragement.

Superboy stiffened and he glanced over his shoulder at her. _Ephyra…?_

Ephyra's eyes widen. _W-What…did you hear me? We can communicate telepathically?!_

Superboy smiled just a little and winced. _Apparently so. It would be nice if you didn't get too excited, I don't want a headache._

She wanted to say more, but didn't and stayed silent as Superman descended down towards them.

"Oh, and Superman," Kid Flash said crossing his arms over his chest, "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Movement of figures around Superman caught her attention as well, four flying people, males from what she could tell. One was green with a blue cape and black outfit with red stripes. Next to him was a man levitating on a circle resembling the look of a magician. Another was wearing a red suit, with a white and gold-lined cape, and another seemed to be red with an actual red tornado swirling around his waist before descending down to resemble an actual tornado.

She saw Aqualad turn and looked his way only to see more people levitating down. A man of silver, with a red symbol on his chest, and two…hawk creatures? Her mind stopped thinking though when a beautiful woman levitated down in between the two hawk people.

The silver wrist bands on her wrists…the red strapless top, and blue, white-star-decorated bottom, clued her in a bit too. A gold belt, and lining for the top, with a gold crown, with a red star on it, and a lasso.

 _Wonder Woman._

Her eyes wanted to stay glued on the woman, but they couldn't help but follow the movements of new people arriving. And no, it definitely wasn't trust, but uneasiness and suspicion. She wanted to be free and be herself, but she still had programming deep within her that had taught her for most of her life that the Justice League shouldn't be trusted.

A variety of people kept coming; the next was a Caucasian man with a green outfit, but looked to be outlined with a green aura. She turned a little to look back in front of her at the sight of a similarly dressed man with a green aura, who seemed to have formed a green platform with his ring. The only difference between him and the other was that he wasn't wearing a domino mask and he was African-American. He set the platform down which held Batman, a man in green with a quiver and bow, a woman in a black and gray outfit with a navy blue jacket, and a man with an orange skin tight long sleeved shirt and dark seaweed green pants; the Atlantis symbol clear on his belt.

 _Aquaman_.

Ephyra suddenly felt nervous as she realized all of the heroes' attention was on her and Superboy. She stayed a step behind Superboy but stepped to the side of him, so everyone could see her. Her uneasiness was fleeting quickly as she realized she had earned her freedom and would defend herself if necessary.

Batman walked up behind Superman and a man resembling Kid Flash's get-up, except in mostly red, was suddenly there with him.

Awkward silence ensued as they all just seemed to stare, but Ephyra noticed that Superman's gaze was on Superboy specifically. Superboy walked forward and she followed, but stopped a little ways behind him.

Superboy looked up at Superman for a moment and Ephyra felt uneasy at the way Superman's eyes narrowed slightly. The movement was almost unnoticeable, so she hoped she'd imagined it.

Superboy glanced down and grabbed the end of the torn piece of his shirt and lifted it to its original place at his right shoulder so his 'S Shield' could be seen clearly. When Superman saw it, his eyes widened and his expression wasn't friendly or neutral, but she noticed that all Superboy did was offer the Man of Steel a smile. But when Superman's expression hardened and turned to a displeased frown, Superboy's smile disappeared and he looked disappointed, with masked hurt.

Batman spoke up interrupting the silent glare-off between the two Kryptonians, "Is that what I think it is?"

Superboy looked crushed and Ephyra resisted the urge to reach out and give comfort. Her blue eyes lit with fury as she glared at Superman, before she calmed herself slightly remembering that punching his jaw or a backhanded slap wouldn't be a good first impression.

Kid Flash stepped forward and put a hand to the side of his mouth so his palm was facing Superboy as if to whisper, "He doesn't like being called an 'it'." He warned. Ephyra detected a hint of displeasure in his tone, as if he also didn't approve of Superboy's treatment.

Superboy had glanced down seeming crestfallen before it was immediately masked by anger and a clear sense of defending himself, "I am Superman's clone!" He announced loudly so everyone would be able to hear his words.

His words were met with shocked and disbelieving silence, though several of the heroes weren't able to conceal their reactions as well as others, so their expressions and glances at one another definitely had shown it. Ephyra couldn't help but notice that Aquaman seemed to be one of them and she felt even more nervous. Would she be rejected as well? She noticed that his eyes were on her, they seemed to shift between something on her head and the symbol on her chest. Okay she understood the symbol, but what could be on her head that he found so interesting asides from her hair. She glanced at Wonder Woman to see discrete shock written in her gaze and Ephyra pondered why, especially since she didn't seem to be looking at the symbol on her chest, just her entirely. Great, now she was anxious that both of her donors would reject her.

 _At least I'll still have Superboy if I am._ Her solemn thoughts were interrupted when the Dark Knight spoke again.

"Start talking," he ordered with a narrowed gaze.

* * *

It had taken close to an hour of explaining and by the end of it, Ephyra had also explained what she was in front of Aquaman and Wonder Woman. What surprised her was how she didn't receive any rejection or hostility. She had received a warm, approving smile from Wonder Woman and a similar but gentler one from Aquaman. She had felt relieved, but the fuzzy feelings soon wore off as she and her new friends were excluded from the conversations.

She could tell Superboy was a little jealous of her donors accepting her, though he didn't say it and that bothered her. She didn't want herself and Superboy to grow apart all because of differences between their donors. But when she held his hand in a comforting way he glanced at her and with one look, he understood that she meant to always be by his side no matter what. It also helped that she was able to repeat something similar through their new found mind link. They stopped experimenting with their newfound mental link after discovering it only worked with them after trying to reach out to their friends. Feeling a bit guilty at leaving them to feel insulted alone they decided to join in and started becoming irritated, mostly due to boredom.

Ephyra and the others stood in a little circle of their own, but she noticed Superboy was glaring at the small circle composed of the green man, Wonder Woman, and Superman. She realized Superman must have been speaking from the way Superboy looked even angrier than before. Her assumptions were confirmed when the green man seemed to look at them before at Superman, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at them and Superman turned a little to see Superboy glaring at him, who quickly glanced away crossing his arms over his chest.

Superman walked over to Superboy and stood in front of him, letting out a deep sigh. "We'll uh…we'll figure something out for you." He paused seeming to rethink his words, "The league will I mean," he added quickly. "For now…" he glanced down at the ground, "I'd…better make sure they…get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He adds, before taking a coward's escape and launching himself into the sky, taking flight.

Superboy glared up at the sky and Ephyra found herself doing the same. How Superman treated Superboy was very loathsome and she wanted to use her newfound strength and knock some sense into him.

 _Coward._ She says through their mind link and keeps a scowl on her face, but notices out of the corner of her eye that Superboy had smiled. _Good. A happy Superboy is a less cranky one._ In response to that was a scowl from him to which she gave him an innocent look. She snapped out of it though as she heard footsteps approaching them.

She and the others turned at Batman's voice. "Cadmus will be investigated; all 52 levels." He informs them as he walks up to them, with Flash on his right and Aquaman on his left. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupts, receiving a bat glare, which seems to go unnoticed by the crimson speedster.

When the Dark Knight is sure Flash wasn't going to speak again he continued, "End results aside, we are not happy." He let his eyes rake over the young heroes, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." He says firmly.

Ephyra narrows her eyes and she and her friends glance at one another, before back at Batman.

"I am sorry," Aqualad says unapologetically with a firm tone of his own, "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said in a firm but calm tone.

Aqualad but a webbed hand to his chest as if to show a sign of no disrespect, "Apologies my King, but _no_."

Aquaman's response was a raised eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad continued. "The work you trained us to do." He said taking a few steps forward with his hands spread to signify their little team. "Together," he says gripping his hands into fists, "On our own. We formed something powerful – important."

Flash decided to cut in, "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us," Kid Flash said cutting in, for once his voice wasn't laced with any sarcasm, "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin says walking forward, trying to reason with his mentor. "Well why teach us at all?"

Ephyra spoke up in a strong and determined tone taking a step forward beside Robin, "Besides, you don't really think you can keep us from doing something like this again do you?" She says meeting Batman's gaze – or his cowl.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asks with his arms crossed looking down at the ground. Oh, one day, Superman would pay, Ephyra would be sure of it. "It's simple," the Boy of Steel says walking forward in front of the others, "Get on board. Or get out of the way."

When Superboy finished speaking they all turned to face the Justice League members, waiting for a response. Ephyra noticed Batman's eyes narrow as if he were deep in thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 2! Wow that was a lot of work! Sheesh, it felt like it was taking so long and thanks to non-existent sites with the right scripts for the show episodes, I have to use Netflix and re-watch what was said and what occurred. All worth it in the end though. ^_^**

 **Anyways, I begin school on the 24** **th** **; meaning asides from this week, I only have one more week before I start school. And I'm in 10** **th** **grade now, so High School will probably keep me busy. I'll start on the new chapters when I find time, but my school comes first, so I hope you'll all be patient.**

 **As for updates, I hope to post the next chapter for 'Ephyra' soon. I'm looking at this week or this weekend, before school gets a hold of me.**

 **Now a heads up for all of you: The next chapter of 'Ephyra' will not have been mentioned on any episodes. It takes place in the 3 day time skip. For those of you who don't believe me, go back and look at episode 2 Fireworks, and when it shows Mount Justice, it states that it was now July 8** **th** **, instead 5** **th** **. Another way is just go look on the timeline in Young Justice Wiki. So again, just to clarify: The next chapter will cover what happens with Ephyra and possibly the others over the 3 days.**

 **Oh and a special shout-out to lmh2002. Thank you very much for helping me with the horizontal line issue, as well as for uploading the documents. It's really been helpful! ^_^ To everyone else looking for a great story with potential, check out "Tremors".**

 **Also just so you know, the person on the picture for the story was created in an online game, but yes, that's Ephyra.**

 **Alright that's it for now, have a wonderful day everyone! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Settling In: Atlantis & Themyscira

**A/N: Hi guys. So here's the new chapter. Just to let you all know there's a possible chance that I will be alternating between three POV's. Ephyra's, Superboy's, and sometimes Aqualad's; Superboy's and Aqualad's will probably be used to add different views into the story and how they feel about Ephyra (though possibly just Superboy and Ephyra, for now).**

 **Addressing Comments:**

 **Hyper-Bloossom Z: Yes, thank you, I do know about the tie in the comic. I was doing research and that's actually how I learned about the three day time-skip. I went to the timeline on YJ wiki and noticed it there too. Of course this all started because I noticed they skipped 3 days after July 4** **th** **. But thank you for letting me know kind sir, I appreciate it. ; )**

 **Kate the Saint: I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the luck. I'll definitely need it, especially with some personal things that are coming up, but if I can last two more years and keep sports up, I'll be good to go. I wish you luck in your senior year, because sophomore is sucking right now, so I can only imagine what Senior is like.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure just yet. I had another pairing in mind for Ephyra, a possible chance of being OC, but to give a hint, Aqualad will act as a crush for Ephyra. You'll probably notice this throughout the story.**

 **Without further ado, here is zee chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **July 5, 05:17 CDT**

Superboy was slipping into a black t-shirt with dark gray sweats. He lets out a yawn before climbing on the inflatable mattress, pulling the sheets over his body and closing his eyes. He heard a snore come from the sheets of the bed next to his inflatable one. He let out a breath, before listening to the silence of the room which soon lulled him to sleep.

Superboy wasn't quite sure as to why he accepted the speedster's offer of staying over, but when he thought about it he realized it was because he was too angry with the events a few hours earlier, to really listen to the speedster's offer until it was too late. He had said yes absentmindedly and next thing he knew the red head had fist-pumped the air and was rambling on about how cool him staying over would be.

Superboy was regretting saying yes, not just because he didn't know how to be himself without causing the speedster to feel down, but because he missed his clone counterpart. Ephyra had been there for him more than the others, in literal terms actually. She had technically been the first to speak to him and accept him (it also helped that she understood what it meant to be a clone). She seemed to understand him better than most and another bonus was that they had a natural mental link.

One thing that did plague his thoughts was his own and Ephyra's donors. Superman hadn't accepted him; had treated him like he was nothing, had looked at him like he was some disgusting monstrosity. Well, at least that's what Ephyra said when she had ranted over their mind-link in fury of how his donor had treated him. Superman's behavior towards him wasn't the only thing bothering him; it was also the jealousy of Ephyra's donors.

Ephyra was like him on the basis that they were both clones and shared a misunderstanding of the real world. He of course was warmed by knowing those two facts would never change. Those facts didn't however, deter the jealously he felt every time his fellow clone mentioned her donors, or the smile that lit her features when they were mentioned. Just thinking of them caused jealousy to course through him, which later brought about guilt, whenever she noticed his jealousy she would try to shove down the urge to speak of them.

He didn't like putting down her feelings for the closest things to mentors and parents, but he couldn't help feeling envious. What did she have that he didn't, that allowed her donors to accept her without quarrel? It wasn't fair, but it didn't seem like it would change. So he decided he would just be happy for his "sister".

One thing that did plague his mind ever since she met her donors was their expressions. They acted a bit joyful and excited and continued to do so, though he noticed some wariness, which was understandable. However, when they came to pick her up and take her to go rest for the night before they got her adjusted to her new life, there was something else in their expressions…their eyes. It was almost like they didn't seem wary anymore, but a bit more straightforward. He wanted to say a little suspicious, but they had masked it by keeping up their same behavior that they had shown when they first spoke to her. He didn't say anything to his fellow clone, because he knew she knew of his envy of her and her donors, and would most likely see it as just that. Ephyra was oblivious but he was sure he wasn't imagining it; there had to be something off with them. Or could it be his envy was clouding his judgment of what really happened – but what if it wasn't? The only question to ask after that would be why would they seem…off towards Ephyra?

* * *

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **July 5, 12:41 UTC-03**

"So…are patrols always so boring?"

Aquaman and Aqualad gave the young clone a look, "What?" She asked defensively, "It is boring and no one is talking."

"There has been talking; the past fifteen..."

"..Sixteen," Aqualad corrected his King.

Aquaman nodded in acknowledgment before glancing back at Ephyra, "...Sixteen times, you've announced the 'slow and un-entertaining task', has been the most talking that has ever happened on a basic patrol." He says.

Ephyra pouts and rolls her eyes, "Look I thought this would be fun, but so far, I'm not entirely entertained. This is – no offense – awful."

Aquaman sighs, while Aqualad looks at the girl swimming alongside him, "Now isn't the best time I suppose. Sometimes we find a few of our enemies trying to cross and begin a squabble or two and the action – or entertaining, as you so delicately stated – would take place, and make this standard patrol, less awful." He said with a good-natured tone, to which Ephyra smiled just a little and stuck out her tongue at him.

"If you two are quite done, we can return to the palace and introduce our new guest to her home, quarters, and Queen Mera. Perhaps before she leaves to go shopping with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Superboy, Kaldur you may introduce her to your friends."

He nods, "As you wish my king; a sound idea as well."

Ephyra turned her head to study a coral reef, "Sounds like the highlight of this visit." She says, ensuring the dark-skinned Atlantean couldn't see her lightly-tinged pink cheeks.

The trio swam over a few miles of water before Ephyra recognized the serene, natural, soft, luminescent lights of Atlantis. She had fallen in love with the view the moment they were far enough to get a good sight. She was given a tour of all of Atlantis in just a couple hours and remembered every place with interest. It was quite an interesting place and she looked forward to visiting when she could. The palace was quite amazing and the size of it was definitely magnificent. She'd only seen things like Atlantis in the images given to her by her by the g-gnomes, and they had been classified as fairytales. Until the g-gnomes had shown her that Atlantis was home to one of her donors, she had considered it just that.

"Kaldur'ahm, please show Ephyra to her quarters." Aquaman says glancing at his protégé before back to the young girl. "I'll see you at dinner; afterwards you'll get some rest, so you can be on time for the shopping spree." He says. "Wonder Woman will explain the rest." He turns and swims down a corridor.

Kaldur'ahm leads Ephyra down two hallways, before turning into one that gave way to an open balcony hallway that looked over a small courtyard, with a beautiful center piece depicting an Atlantean god and goddess.

Ephyra looked away from the courtyard as Kaldur'ahm stopped by a door, "This is your quarters." He opens the door and Ephyra's eyes widen as she sucks in a sharp breath.

Ephyra looked around the room, which seemed to be the size of the first floor where Superboy was staying with Kid Flash and his parents. The quarters seemed to be a bedroom with a closet and a place to freshen up if needed. The first half of the room was filled with a comfortable couch and a coffee table that seemed to be attached to the floor and resembled a smooth coral texture. Across from the couch there was coral frame, with a special type of glowing water. "What's that?" She asks.

"It's a television." Aqualad says following her inside as she gazed at the frame. "It accepts voice commands." He says. "Bring up news." The screen shimmered a bit and divided itself into circular pictures, showing different news channels and people moving around. "You can choose which one you want."

Ephyra studied the screen in astonishment, "G. Gordon Godfrey."

The screen shimmers to life and brings up a circle, full size, and reveals G. Gordon speaking in his condescending and annoying tone.

" _Do we really think that these so-called, 'heroes', know what they're doing? I mean, how do we know they're actually here to serve as our 'saviors'," the man says emphasizing quotation marks with his fingers. "Are we sure that they're truly here to help us from the good of their hearts and not to embolden their own images, to seem like gods and/or goddesses." He says in disgust._

"Solid use of quotation marks." She remarks, but her tone held what sounded like agreement. She missed Aqualad's surprised look at her words.

"This is a nice television." She says glancing at his now stoic expression, but caught something in his eyes, that was gone before she could interpret it. "Off," She says looking back at the television, where the images faded until the glowing water remained.

She turns to look around and walks pass a divider of thick seaweed that led to the actual bedroom. She swims over to the bed and plops down and giggles. "Wow a bed!" She laughs and sits up her hair in a tangled, yet elegant mess. "You live like this every day, Aqualad?!"

Kaldur'ahm smiles a bit, his eyes softening. "For the most part yes; this is my home. The king allows me to live here as well, after every mission."

Ephyra nods, "That sounds great." She pauses, "Doesn't it get lonely? Being a superhero I mean – I mean you have Aquaman, but still. The only ones in your peer group seem to be Robin and Kid-Annoying, and they both live on land."

Kaldur'ahm shakes his head, "True and untrue," he says. "It does get lonely knowing I'm the only protégé that lives Atlantis, where the only person I can relate to any problems concerning my other life, is my King and mentor. However, I do have people, other than my King and Queen Mera. I have two best friends who train with Queen Mera; Garth and Tula." He says, his tone softening on Tula's name. He meets her eyes, "And now I also have you."

Ephyra frowned a bit noticing it and tried to brush it off, "Oh well that's good. I don't know what I'd do if I had go in the world without Superboy, and I'm glad that I have you now too."

He dips his head and eyes her, "What is it?" He asks having noticed her frown.

"Nothing…just…thank you for welcoming me into your home, Aqualad," she said, "I think I could get used to this; especially if the food is good." She said jokingly.

Aqualad smiled just a little at her words, "Happy to do so. And please, call me Kaldur'ahm when we're off duty, or Kaldur."

"Noted," Ephyra said, "Got it filed away in my mind."

"Come along, dinner will be ready soon, and we don't want to run late." He said swimming for the door and holding it open for her.

"Great, and then I can sleep afterwards, before I have to head back to shore." She said swimming out and then following him down the halls.

"You'll do fine," he says, "Just keep in mind that all surface dwellers, are not kind." He says as they head down the hall towards the dining room.

"Uh, yeah, really – I hadn't noticed. I guess Dr. Desmond was just troubled and had a difficult time showing affection." She said dryly.

Kaldur grimaced slightly, "Yes, well it was more than just common troubles." He said.

They swam into the entrance of the dining room and Ephyra swallowed as she noticed it wasn't just the King and his wife, but two other younger Atlanteans. One looked to be a year younger than Kaldur, while the other looked about the same age.

"Kaldur," A blue-eyed girl with dark ginger hair, in the style of a pixie cut, exclaimed in joy. She swam over and engulfed him in a hug, before pulling back to allow a purple-eyed boy with black hair that reached his shoulders, to grip Kaldur's forearm, while the dark-skinned Atlantean returned the gesture.

"It's so good to see you." The boy says with a smile.

"Likewise, my friends," Kaldur responds with a smile, with a degree of warmth, directed towards Tula.

Ephyra grimaced at the expression and glanced away, before she realized she was staring at a pale set, of thin, fit, feminine legs. Her gaze travelled up until they widened when she came to face to face with a red-haired woman, with green eyes. She wore a green outfit, with a light, see-through, material shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders.

The woman spoke in a slightly accented voice, which seemed deeper, than she had thought. "Welcome to Atlantis, Ephyra." She says offering the girl a kind, warm smile.

Ephyra felt a bit bewildered and it hit her that she was speaking to royalty. She bent over slightly, arms at her sides, "Thank you Queen Mera." She says in a respectful tone.

Mera laughs just a little, "There's no need for that my dear. From what my husband tells me, you're practically family, just like Kaldur'ahm." She said giving Kaldur a warm smile, to which he put a fist to his forehead, in Atlantean solute, "Greetings my Queen."

"How have you enjoyed the sights so far," she asked turning back to Ephyra, as she led the girl over to the table. "I hope you saw more than a patrol," she says a bit sharply, shooting Aquaman a disapproving look.

Ephyra couldn't help the amusement she felt at the King's expression, "We encountered nothing suspicious or anything that required strenuous activity." He said as everyone took their seats.

"He's right," Ephyra spoke up from her place beside the queen, with Kaldur on her other side, "The most strenuous thing would probably be swimming for the length we did. The ocean is much bigger in person and I never thought I'd be able to actually experience it."

"Wonderful; so your sight-seeing was seen too?" Mera prompts.

Ephyra nods, "Yes my Queen. Your home is very beautiful, and I also appreciate the living quarters you and Aquaman gave me. It's nice to have a home."

Queen Mera gave her a nod, with a smile, while Aquaman spoke up, "You're always welcome here Ephyra. And please, when we are not amongst our comrades, you may address me as Orin, King Orin." He says, before turning his attention to the other two adolescent Atlanteans, "I take it Aqualad has mentioned his two friends, Garth and Tula?"

Ephyra nods glancing at the ginger-haired girl and raven-haired boy. "Yes, he mentioned them when he was showing me my quarters." She says calmly, trying not to show her displeasure at the way Aqualad had looked at the ginger.

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance Ephyra," Garth says with a welcoming smile.

"Yes, any friend of Kaldur's is a friend of ours," Tula adds with a bright, friendly smile.

Ephyra nods a bit stiffly, "Nice to meet you both as well. It's a shame I'm not staying longer, I would have loved to get to know you all better." She says with a forced smile. "Training with you would have been fun," she adds eyes lingering on Tula.

Tula nodded and sighed, "Yes, well if you did stay, Kaldur said you're with the other sidekicks-"

"- _Don't_ refer to us as _sidekicks._ " She interrupts sharply.

Tula nods, "- Protégés – and if you're like the other protégés, then that means you'll have to train with Aquaman, like Kaldur does."

"Not necessarily Tula," Queen Mera says with some interest, "That depends on the Atlantean attributes that Ephyra possesses." The queen turns her gaze on Ephyra, "Have you experienced any powers, such as sorcery? Electricity perhaps," She asks curiously.

Ephyra shakes her head, "Yes, something like that. I got too close to some electric eels on the reef, but the shock was just a sting and not nearly as painful as it is for normal people. And I've learned – with Aquaman's help – how to propel myself a bit faster using my water capabilities. I can control around me, but other than that, that's it. I'm actually still trying to discover the powers I have and since King Orin and Wonder Woman are my donors, I assume I probably have half and half of them both."

King Orin and the others had begun eating, which reminded Ephyra, that she should do the same, so she could go to bed on a full stomach and sleep.

"Do not fear Ephyra, we will help you figure out each of your powers and then help you train in the proper way to use them," King Orin said reassuringly. "What powers have you experienced so far?"

Ephyra paused allowing herself to finish the weird orange and yellow cuisine that had a tangy and citrus flavor. It was the third thing she'd finished of the five on her plate, and everything was delicious and a bit exotic, compared to the burgers from Big Belly Burger, that she had eaten with Superboy and Kid Flash in Central City.

"So far – other than the water ones – I've discovered flight, which I assume is from Wonder Woman. Before that, I discovered I had super strength, if not enhanced, which I assume is from you both. I'm not as strong as Superboy, but I'm extremely close." She pauses to think a bit more and shakes her head glancing up at him, "Other than that, nothing else." She says, before taking a bite of a green-blue custard-like solid. It tasted spicy and she cleared her throat before eating the rest of it in swift bites, a bit surprised at how famished she was.

"How did you know how to fight?" Kaldur asks and Ephyra glances at him questioningly for him to elucidate, while she began eat a sweet, red, pudding-substance.

"When we were fighting Dr. Desmond, or Blockbuster, you charged him with some planning at first, though I suspect half of it was to avenge him for hurting Superboy. Either way, you charged and then you leaped and fought him as if you had practiced the technique for years. You flew up in the air and redirected the swing he aimed at you with his fist, and sent him into the ceiling. Other than the wrong move made when you went to slam him back into the ground, you resembled Wonder Woman. I haven't seen it in person too many times, but I've watched some footage, and a couple of moves resembled her fighting style."

Ephyra shrugged a little, "I'm not sure, maybe they gave me the natural talent and fundamentals for the Amazonian fighting-style."

Queen Mera and King Orin looked thoughtful.

"That's interesting; perhaps the same might happen here in Atlantis." The queen says with a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked at Ephyra and saw that she didn't understand what the queen was suggesting, "My dear, I'm only saying that if fighting this...Blockbuster creature, allowed you to instinctively fight with Amazonian combat, then perhaps your Atlantean combat skills can be activated if you were attacked here, or underwater – it might just activate any Atlantean powers you may have as well."

Ephyra considered it, but looked a bit hesitant, "That sounds like a good idea, but I'd prefer not to fight underwater, when I've only just learned how to breathe underwater as well as swim." She said.

"Ephyra is right, Mera," King Orin says to his wife, "We will need to give her more time." He says, though something flickers in his eyes that Ephyra couldn't decipher, so she brushed it off. He rose with Mera, his arm linked in hers, "Tonight was a good night and we are all happy to have you part of our family and Atlantis." He says calmly with a small smile. "Enjoy your night, Ephyra; I advise getting some sleep." He says swimming away with Mera and calls over his shoulder before he vanishes around the corner, "Get some rest and be ready to leave for the surface in a few hours. I'll meet you at the zeta beam."

Ephyra gets up with Kaldur and his friends before she swims out of the dining room around the corner to her room, before pausing when she realized Kaldur wasn't with her. She turned and saw Tula and Garth swimming out of the corridor into the garden, before disappearing over a coral reef ridge.

Kaldur noticed her watching as he followed suit and called, "Sleep well; I will be out for tonight. Before the three days are over, I wish to spend time with my friends." he says in a kind voice.

"Oh okay, sure, see you around then." She says as he vanishes from view and sighs in slight jealousy. Why couldn't he sound like he did when he spoke to Tula? And why was she – no she wasn't jealous. It was just, she didn't seem like the right person for him; but why should she care?

She let out a huff as she closed her door and slipped into one of the sleeping garments that were provided her size in the closet. She pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them before she began to doze off and soon fell asleep, liking her new home. She wondered how Superboy was doing and sent a mental message to him unsure of how well it would reach him.

 _Goodnight Superboy. See you tomorrow._

* * *

 **Central City**

 **July 6, 16:45:16 CDT**

Earlier this morning Ephyra had spent time with Superboy and Kid Flash, telling them – mostly Superboy through the mental link – about Atlantis and her new...Atlantean family.

She had spent the afternoon and up to 4:30 PM with Kid Flash long enough to realize how much she found him irritating. He barely ever shut up and when he spoke it sometimes had a condescending tone to it. Plus, he was usually stuffing his face with some type of snack – it also didn't help that he did it when his mouth was full.

Thankfully, 10 minutes before it turned 5:00 PM, Kid Flash's mother came out and scolded the young speedster and Superboy about staying in the house for too long. Kid Flash decided to take Superboy out and show him Central City.

"Are you sure you don't want to come too?" Superboy had asked Ephyra, feeling a bit uncomfortable being alone with anyone that wasn't his fellow clone.

Ephyra rests a hand on his shoulder. _You'll be fine._ She says over their mind link. _Now's the time to bond a bit and get to know our new friends. Remember they saved us, so they have no reason to suddenly turn around and want to harm us._ She said offering him a smile.

She blinked a few times when she noticed Kid Flash walking up putting on his jacket. "No thanks, I'm good. Besides, I'm supposed meet up with Wonder Woman. She's going to take me shopping, before we go to Themyscira." She pauses realizing she probably wouldn't see him for the next day and glanced up at him. "So I guess I'll see you again, when Bat-head is supposed to get back to us."

Kid Flash looked at her with an expression that looked like he'd smelled a skunk. "I wouldn't say that around Bats."

Ephyra just shrugs, "That doesn't surprise me as me warning – coming from you anyways."

He narrows his eyes at Ephyra while she gives him an innocent look. The speedster rolled his eyes, "Whatever water girl," he says as he leads Superboy by the shoulder, over to the door and opens it.

Ephyra narrows her eyes, "Its Ephyra."

Wally pauses glancing back at her, before leaving and Ephyra rolls her eyes and follows them out, closing the door behind them.

"See you later Ephyra." Superboy said as he and Wally set off down the sidewalk.

Ephyra waved, "See you later Superboy."

She then turned and walked along the sidewalk. No more than 5 minutes later did a silver Porsche pull up beside her and the window rolled down to reveal a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt under a black jacket and black pants. "Hello Ephyra."

Ephyra stiffened a moment before recalling the woman's face back at the Cadmus warehouse, but she didn't speak not knowing the woman's name, to which the woman smiled.

"I'm Black Canary." She leans over and opens the passenger side door. Ephyra climbs in after slight hesitation.

They begin driving and head through downtown Central City, in silence. She parks outside a street full of shops and turns off the car, before opening her door and glancing back at the unmoving Ephyra.

"Well," the blonde woman prompts, "You need clothes don't you?"

Ephyra frowned and realized she was right. She had been wearing a white t-shirt and blue leggings that Wally's mother had let her borrow.

"What about Superboy," she asks shutting her door as Black Canary locked the car and they begin walking down the sidewalk, side by side.

"He will go shopping tomorrow most likely – I believe they might be doing that as well. All depends." She says.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

Black Canary raises an eyebrow and Ephyra elaborates a bit more.

"I mean as for your civilian name? I can't go around calling, 'Black Canary, what do you think of this shirt? These shoes? Can we go for lunch with Wildcat later!'?" She says sarcastically which results in a laugh from the blonde haired woman.

"Dinah – Dinah Laurel Lance."

"Got it."

Dinah smiles before pausing and opens the door for Ephyra who walks in and glances around the store and her eyes narrow as she glances at Dinah who gives her a smile.

"I've heard of shopping and what it's supposed to be like, especially how it's perceived for girls – I'd rather have Dr. Desmond slamming into pillars again." She groans and Dinah's smile widens.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems." She says as she leads the girl over to the first section of clothes. "Take your pick and make sure to account for everything you might need."

Several stores and many shopping bags later, they head back to Dinah's Porsche and load the trunk. Once everything was packed and the trunk closed, Dinah was leaning against the side of her door and looking at Ephyra from across the roof of the car. "So?"

Ephyra couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she opened the door and glanced up at Dinah. "It wasn't as bad as I thought." She admitted, climbing into the car and closing the door as Dinah did the same and started the engine.

"I told you," she said backing out and driving down the streets.

Several minutes into the ride Ephyra broke the silence. "Thank you…for taking me shopping and letting me experience some of the real things in life. Robin and the others were right – back in Cadmus, I mean, when we were captured – actually seeing, and experiencing things in person is different than receiving images, sounds, and pictures."

Dinah nodded, "I know. It's why we're all trying to make the best of the three days you have, because until Batman comes up with his decision, depending on what it may be, we don't know when free time like this will be available. An example of time being short is why Wonder Woman isn't here." Ephyra glances at her and Dinah adds, "League business." She glanced at her watch, "And only a few hours have passed. I don't have to get you to Wonder Woman until 10, so maybe we can do a little more…experiencing." She says glancing at the girl.

Ephyra returns the smile, "Sounds like a plan to me. What else is there, asides from shopping?"

Dinah grins, "I don't suppose you've heard of a hotdogs?" She asks.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

* * *

Ephyra was laughing, "That was amazing! I can't believe that's actual food! Well human anyways, the Atlantean cuisine is quite delicious as well. And that laser tag is unbelievable!" She turns to look at the woman, "And you're saying paintball is the same thing? Why couldn't we do that as well?"

Dinah smiled at the girl's excitement, "Yes, except it's a bit messier and hurts a little too. Without padding you'll get some welts and bruises, otherwise its fun. And we couldn't because we did so many rounds of laser tag, not mention the sparring at the gym."

Ephyra nodded with a grin, "Yeah; Wildcat was great." Ephyra had enjoyed their little trip, though going to Starling City and back had taken up half their day she enjoyed her entire day – loved it even.

"He seemed to like you as well."

"Yeah and he didn't wipe the floor with me even after I proved I was below your level," Ephyra added with a glare at her, which only resulted in a laugh escaping the blonde's lips.

"Hey, one thing you'll learn with me is that I'll teach you like Ted, but I'll never ease up unless I need to teach you something crucial," she said, "plus you seemed to enjoy it anyways."

Ephyra just scowled causing Dinah to give her a smile.

"Well I enjoy a challenge, and it's good to get in exercise."

Dinah pulls up near the sidewalk and stops by a two story café. "Come on, I have one more thing to show you, before you go with Wonder Woman," she said getting out and locking the car.

Ephyra follows her into the café and glances around as the smell of caffeine and cocoa beans hits her. "Coffee," she asks glancing at Dinah.

Dinah nods, "Cafes are everywhere and all have decent coffee, but every city has a unique café, that has the best service, and most importantly, best coffee. Central City's café is Jitters."

The two girls wait in line behind one other person who was busy ordering. Ephyra looked over the menu. "They have more than just coffee," she says noticing different types of hot chocolate, including food on the menu and in little windows.

"Yes, well all cafés are like that in case people want more than just a quick hot drink or wake up beverage," Dinah explains.

"Got it so coffee keeps you up and the others not so much," Ephyra says thoughtfully. "Mind just getting me a hot chocolate please? I have to use the restroom."

Dinah nods and Ephyra leaves, heading under the stairwell to the ladies restroom.

When Ephyra came out she straightening out her jacket, before running into a young man (at least two years older than her) and his coffee spilled on his expensive vest, and he flinched making a hissing sound as the hot liquid spilled on his clothes.

"Oops..."

"Oops?! Oops?! That's all you have to say to me? Do you know what you just did? This is the next best thing to cashmere! More than seventy-five dollars completely ruined because of your foolishness!" He snapped.

Ephyra narrowed her eyes, "Well _sorry_ , I'm not all that in tune with fashion as you seem to be _princey_."

"How dare you –"

"Bradley, Bradley," said a new slightly deep and husky tone that sounded as rich as silk, "Trying to pull the "I'm royal as hell", card, are we? Tell me darling; don't you ever get tired of that same old tired act?"

Ephyra looked behind the young man, who she now knew to be Bradley, and saw where the voice had come from, and from the looks of the scowl on Bradley's face, Ephyra should consider the newcomer a friend.

The voice belonged to a young man around Ephyra's and Bradley's age. He was dashingly handsome too. At least 5'10 with a figure that resembled a muscularly-fit model and hair that looked like a dreamy male actor you see on TV that models for soaps or seductive lipstick or lotion commercials for women. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't short on muscle either. To match his light hazel hair that looked like it had some added gel content, but still held a soft professional stature, was a dream pair hazel eyes. He was wearing dark brown slacks and a pale baby blue polo t-shirt, with matching dark brown dress shoes. The only accessory to complete his apparel was an expensive looking silver Rolex watch on his right wrist, while a charming smile graced his lips. "That's not anyway to address a lady by the way."

The man that went by Bradley growled, "This doesn't involve you peach tree," he growls.

The young man just grinned, but Ephyra saw that some of it was forced due to the words "peach tree". "It does actually. You're making a scene." He says and when Ephyra glances around she realizes a couple of people are watching them, thankfully Dinah not being one of them. She turns back to the situation when the young mean speaks again. "So why don't you take your cup," he says bending over to pick up the empty coffee foam cup, "Order another coffee with a side of sugar cubes to sweeten that bitterness in your craw," he drawled with a southern accent. "Oh and don't forget to ask for some balls while you're at it, because you clearly need some if you're going to pick on a girl over a spilt beverage," he said sweetly while patting Bradley's cheek gently causing his face to redden. "Especially when paying for another isn't a problem, when five dollars is like five cents to you." He gestures towards the door, his tone dismissive, "On with you now."

Bradley growled glaring at the man and then Ephyra, before storming out of the café.

Ephyra was a bit shocked and open-mouthed.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling."

Ephyra shut her mouth and glanced up at the man. "Sorry just…a bit in awe right now."

He gave her a smile, "I know; I tend to have that effect."

Ephyra smirked, "Egotistical seems to be a trait as well as sassy."

He chuckled, "Glad you noticed," he said grabbing her by the elbow gently to move her out of the way when an employee came over to clean up the spilt coffee.

"Thanks for the save."

He shrugged, "He's an ass, don't worry about it. He needed someone to put him in his place, which I have graciously taken the role of doing. I don't always win though. And I would have let you handle it – as I'm sure you could've – but I like getting the glory," he says in a teasing tone.

"Oh so you both know each other?"

He nods, "More like we're apart of each other's daily lives. We attend the same school as each other. Thankfully it's summer, so that won't be happening for a bit longer."

Ephyra grimaces, "Ah, well that sucks."

The man nods, "You have no idea. Anyways, I take it you're no stranger to jackasses?"

Ephyra laughs, "Yeah…I guess you could say that." _Do scientists who imprison you count? How about the Man of Steel?_ "I don't let it get to me – I just give them a taste of their own medicine."

He chuckles, "I like you're attitude. If they dish it out then they need to be able to take it when it comes flying back at them."

Ephyra nods with a grin, "I like you. Nice to meet someone who gets that, being offensive back is necessary. So far only one person gets that."

Ephyra glances over to the doorway as Dinah walks back in, bringing her phone down from her ear and putting it back into her pocket before giving Ephyra a quick wave as she goes over to the counter.

"I think that's my cue to leave." She says looking back to the man.

"I take it that's your mom?"

She shakes her head, "Friend of my...mom…." She says awkwardly and receives a frown from the man.

"Anyways, I should be going, it was nice meeting you…"

"Sean." He says before waving his hand dramatically and giving a bow, "Sean Terrell Prince, at your service and finding it a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he says sneaking her a cheeky grin.

She can't help but a laugh a bit and gives a little curtsy, "Pleasure's all mine good sir."

"If you don't mind, I haven't really made many acquaintances that don't despise or feel uncomfortable with my personality or…what I am. Mind if we exchange digits; just to keep in contact or for some banter?"

Ephyra seemed paused at the "what I am" part, but brushed it off assuming nothing out of the ordinary and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."

She took out her phone and he did the same with his and she grimaced, "Um sorry, this is my first phone and I'm still trying to figure it out."

He grins, "Hey no problem. I'll just tell you my number and you can make me a new contact."

She nods and waits for him to say his number before typing it in. "Alright, I got it." She glanced at Dinah who was walking for the door and just nodded in the direction of the car, before walking out with two cups in her hands.

"See you around, Sean. It was nice meeting you; I'll shoot you a text later." She says with a smile.

He nods, "See ya, doll."

She hurries out and sees the Porsche is already started before climbing in as she tucks her phone into her pocket.

She takes the hot chocolate Dinah offers her with a thank you, before taking a sip and hums softly. "Mmm, this is really good."

She nods before she begins driving in silence before breaking it, "So who was the boy?"

Ephyra frowns before realizing, "Oh…just a new friend."

Dinah gave her a look and she felt her cheeks heat up, "He is!"

She smiles and raises a hand off the wheel in an apology, "Okay, okay, sorry; was just curious."

She shrugs, "He's cool though. I ran into some guy and made him spill his coffee on his shirt, and he started going off but Sean – that's my friend – just told him off and wiped the floor with him!" She paused on the last part, "figuratively speaking of course."

Dinah nodded with a smile, "Well I'm glad you've made a new friend."

Ephyra nodded before remembering Dinah's phone call, "Who were you talking to – at the café I mean?"

"Wonder Woman. She was just checking to make sure we still knew that we would be meeting."

"Oh okay."

After 10 minutes they pull up next to a telephone booth in an alley. "Alright, this is it." She said and nodded to Wonder Woman who stood looking like she had the night at Cadmus, except in civvies. She had on a navy blue jacket and jeans, with a light blue t-shirt, and brown boots that reached her calves, her hair down.

Ephyra glances at the woman through the window nervously but relaxes at seeing a gentle smile, and opens the door. She pauses and glances over her shoulder at Dinah. "Thanks again. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me the experience of an actual being."

Dinah gives Ephyra a soft smile, "Any time – just give me a call. And don't be shy to stop by Ted's Gym either. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Ephyra smiles and climbs out closing the door. Dinah honks the horn and gives a wave before making a U-Turn and driving off.

"Well," Wonder Woman said drawing her attention, "I'm glad to see you've had an eventful day. Are you ready to visit Themyscira?"

Ephyra nods, feeling her heart racing. Wonder Woman walks her over to the phone booth and opens the door before closing it behind her. "Follow me after I've gone." Ephyra frowned because the booth clearly said out of order, but before she could complete the thought a slightly blinding light appeared and Wonder Woman was gone. Ephyra, now nervous, but stepped into the telephone booth and closed the door before she was scanned and heard a computerized voice. It faded a bit as she missed it before she was suddenly in a room with pillars that looked over a civilization with Greek architecture.

" **Recognized: Ephyra A14. Authorization: Wonder Woman 03."**

Ephyra glances up as she walks out of the zeta beam and frowns before looking back at the view. It was surrounded by water from the way the forests and some hills end near the water. It actually looked like it was crescent shaped.

"So what do you think?" Wonder Woman asks amusement in her gaze.

"I-I…i-it's…" Ephyra stammers to find the right words, "It's so beautiful here..." she breathes.

Wonder Woman smiled and beckoned for her to follow through an opening that led to different garments hung up or folded. Sandals were on another shelf. "Take your pick," she says as she begins stripping out of her clothes.

Ephyra soon followed suit and chose a two-piece one that was a skirt and came down to her mid thighs, and the top resembled a tank top mixed with a crop top. Two straps over her shoulder clamped together at her shoulders by golden clamps, while it revealed her stomach and some of her picked out a pair of sandals that were flat and came up to her ankles with various straps crisscrossing.

"How do I look?" She asked her donor after having looked at the Greek-like attire.

Wonder Woman smiled wearing a one piece dress, that came down to her knees, with golden clamps to hold the two straps on her shoulders together, while a golden belt was around her waist.

"Like an Amazon." She said pride in her eyes. "Come. It's late and you must get your rest. Tomorrow we will begin a tour of this place and then you may do as you see fit until the day after that. Batman will have made his decision and we will go from there."

Ephyra nods and a yawn came from her as she grabbed one of the satchels and pulled it over her shoulder. She put Kid Flash's mother's clothes in it and the phone that Dinah had given her; which begged the question as to where she was going to put Ephyra's clothes. She brushes the thought away deciding to ask later, before following Wonder Woman.

She follows her down the many steps and then they begin walking along cobblestone and marble streets. No technology either.

 _So much for talking to Sean later._

The closest things to lights were torches and the closest things to transportation were horses and carriages. It was simple, yet somehow it also felt right at the same time. After several minutes they made it to the main palace and went through several corridors and stopped outside two double doors at the end of the hall. "My room is just around the corner if you need me. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. You can meet a few people, including my mother Hippolyta."

"I can't wait," Ephyra says with a smile. "Thanks Wonder Woman."

"Not a problem, and please call me Diana." She turns walking off, "See you tomorrow," she calls over her shoulder before turning around the corner. The faint sound of a door closing signals that Diana was retiring for bed.

Ephyra glanced down the corridors realizing how much like Atlantis it seemed. No windows just open glorious archways with silky, thin, wavy drapes, which the wind blew through whenever it came by. She opened the door to bedroom and closed it behind her, and her eyes widened at the room. It was much larger than the one she had in Atlantis. Atlantis had been the size of a small apartment. This one looked like something you might see in a magazine. It resembled Greek design and architecture, decoration included. A few weapons in gold and silver, some steel were on the wall for decoration, mostly bordering either side of the fire place. A long fluffy rug lay in front of it, before leading back to a bed, which was at a diagonal angle since the fireplace was to the left of her and the doors. The ceiling was high with golden markings decorating them, and designs on the borders of the wall and ceiling, with Greek design. Farther to the left of her and the bed and fireplace was a big archway opening with curtains that led out to a balcony, which had four columns which supported a roof for it, while giving whoever stood there a beautiful view of the civilization and the woods, as well as the bay and water beyond that. To her right, also on the right of the bed, were curtains in an archway which gave way to a restroom. She walked over and peeked inside to see an entirely different design. The bathroom had a nature like theme. The floor was smooth granite and the walls were near the same color scheme as the granite, and looked to be shale. There were rock slabs around the same sizes which were stacked and formed a circle and made a unique looking type of bath. A slit in the wall above the bath, was acting like a fountain and sending out a waterfall effect with soft trickling into the full, slightly steaming pool. Across from the bath was a counter with one sink and a mirror above with Greek designs on the golden frame. She walked over to a cabinet in between them and opened it to see towels, rags, and face towels that resembled the colors of the outfit she was wearing. They were soft white with golden borders at each end. She glanced around feeling a bit overwhelmed as she walked out, even her bed looked glorious. It even had a burnt eggshell bench the length of the bed, resting in front of it near the rug.

She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers along the comforter and then peeled it back to touch the sheets. She found that they were a very pale and light color of beige, and felt of such soft and smooth silk, as they gave off a gentle shine. "Wow…" She glances around and gives a little laugh, not believing she'd be staying here. Atlantis was one thing, but Themyscira blew it out the water.

 _Not to mention no sign of any blue-eyed, freckled, red-heads – wait what?_

She stopped her thoughts immediately – was that literally the only thing that bugged her there? She put her palm to her forehead. _I don't care,_ She insisted, _I don't care. I have no reason to._ Oh how she hoped it was true.

She got off the bed and glanced around for the light source that was keeping the place dim and then she put out the four torches around her room, all in little circular dishes hung on the wall, low enough to reach. The room was dark at first before the moonlight filtered in and gave her a view to all the stars in the sky as well.

She went over to her wardrobe and opened the doors which gave way to more outfits of gold and white. She made a slight face, but stripped down and hung her current outfit up and set it down on the bench to wear tomorrow. She slipped out of her sandals and walked over to her dresser and opened it. She found a pair of white shorts with a golden design at the top and a white tank and slipped into both. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers and slipping under. Her head rested against the soft silky pillow and she turned over on her right side to watch the stars and the moon. The curtains seemed to flow gently, swaying in the soft breeze, acting as soothing, hypnotizing lullaby. She was asleep in less than two minutes.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

It was midday and Ephyra was ecstatic and exhausted – how that was possible she didn't know, but she liked the feeling.

She had spent her entire day exploring Themyscira as well as meeting a few goddesses she thought would still be only legends and mythological tales, even after learning of Wonder Woman. She would never think that way again due to meeting not just Hippolyta, but Artemis and Athena as well. Artemis was fierce and proud with a true warrior spirit to rival any man's. Her sister Athena was more soft spoken and preferred books and reading over fighting and violence. Ephyra noticed that despite their differences they were still sisters and cared for one another, in their own way.

Artemis and Ephyra became friends right away and she could add a total of four sparring partners to her list: Dinah, Ted, Diana, and now Artemis.

Athena and Ephyra did talk but it was mostly about technique and how to approach battles. She had amazing ideas, which she should being the Goddess of Wisdom and War. Diana even told her to heed her words, because they would come in handy if she ever needed to think quickly on the battlefield.

Hippolyta was very kind to Ephyra, though she was stern. She made clear that the main rule there was to never bring men to Themyscira. If for some reason she needed to bring female outsiders she would have to let them know ahead of time. Ephyra decided not to ask how she was supposed to give a heads up when the closest thing they had to long distance communication was probably smoke signals – vague and crude, but a bit true in her opinion.

Other than that, she loved Themyscira. She almost didn't want to leave now that she thought about it – almost. But she wouldn't miss hearing Batman's decision for anything, not even another fun day with Dinah. She wanted to help people, be a hero. After all, most saw her as Superman saw Superboy most likely – a clone of someone powerful who was made to do the bidding of the enemy. She couldn't really blame them, but she wanted to prove otherwise. Sure she was made to commit evil, but she had some of Aquaman and Wonder Woman in her. Surely this meant she wasn't evil, that she could change and be more than the evil project she was grown to be.

One good thing she was looking forward to is that she assumed she would still be doing some hero related work. Wonder Woman had been helping her to design outfits, which would be made of spandex material. They spent the entire morning after breakfast and the tour of Themyscira sketching them and deciding which she would choose. Ephyra had chosen one that she thought suited her best and colored it two different shades of blue and added some black. Wonder Woman said she would have someone start working on it and then she was sent off to meet Artemis and Athena. Once introductions had been made and sparring and back-talking had been finished, she ate lunch and was then left to her own devices. She decided to use that time by taking a walk through the trees.

A soft whimper interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. The feline in front of her looked like a lion, but wasn't because it was bigger for one and had the body build of a tiger. Though, now that she thought about a bit, it only came a couple inches above her knees, and it looked young. A half grown cub and most likely female since males should've at least shown the beginnings of a mane. The cub didn't look too dangerous either. If it tried standing on two feet, it would still probably just reach her stomach, if not her waist, and that's her paws only, not head.

Ephyra glanced around. _Mother may not be far off._

She glanced back down at the cub and it tipped her head. Yet, all lions live in prides right? So why wasn't at least one other lion near it?

She glanced at the tree where she had found the cub and walked over to it before her gaze shifted to a slope, where a bigger body lay. The cub bounds pass her and pressed her face into the bigger cat's neck. Ephyra notices it was full grown and had no mane, so a female. She heard soft purrs coming for the cub – the mother most likely if not kin from the pride. She glanced around, no sign of others at least, though she had been warned. Peaceful or not, there were some predators but they had learned to co-exist.

She noticed red on the grass below the lioness's head and lifted a bit, as her fingers became coated with crimson. A gash was visible along the back of her head, curving to an end near the base of her skull. She realized the female hadn't reacted to her touch or her cubs hadn't even growled. The poor thing was dead. She shook her head and turned her head to look back up the slope and saw a snapped branch and a thick tendril that was arched up. She turned back to the lion and looked to her body and lifted her head a bit and noticed a sharp stone slab. It was half wedged into the ground, while the jagged side was left visible in the open. She heard a soft sound from the cub as it tried licking its mother's ear.

She sighed pushed the cub back a bit with her foot, and lifted the lion up easily despite its heavy weight. She walked back up the slope, carrying it over to a tree with a ditch amongst its roots and set her down there, before brushing leaves over the body.

Movement against her leg made her frown and glance down at her leg to see the cub pressed against her. She was staring at her mother before leaning her head back to look up at Ephyra with wide eyes and Ephyra sighed. "You're going to make me take care of you aren't you?" She asks already kneeling down to caress her small jaw, while her other hand rubbed her between the ears. A soft purr sounded and she pushed into Ephyra, nuzzling into her chest. "Alright, alright, you win." She says with a smile and stands, "Come on then. It's getting a little late and I have to be back in time for dinner and then training. Apparently flying 101 will be in session soon." She said and walked back in the direction of the civilization, the cub close on her heels breaking into a trot. A new companion – she was starting to like this place more and more.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Ephyra hits the ground before a foot swings towards her and she blocks with her forearm, before another comes and hits her stomach and she coughs resting on all fours.

"Good, but you're still levitating too far to the left. Do you know what your main problem is?"

Ephyra groaned and glanced up, "Failing at trying to keep my dinner down." She mumbled swallowing deeply. The kick definitely caught her hard in the gut and she'd remember never to eat directly before training. Especially if it was also flight practice mixed with combat. She'd have to get used to that.

"Make sure that you're focusing on staying centered. During flight, if you swing too hard and circle around with your body motion you'll keep going if you don't steady yourself and find your center of balance. When you fight in the air, you have a place to go, asides from just down. On the ground, you could have rolled or bounced back off something to regain balance and strike back. But in the air, you don't have that," she said levitating down to the ground before kneeling beside her. "When you tried to do a roundhouse, you did it well, but you missed and couldn't regain balance, so that left you going continually to the right. There for you started to struggle or focused more on recovering rather than the next shot."

"Thanks for the warning – could've just told me that. You didn't have to make me feel like losing that amazing dinner." She said dryly before grunting a bit as she shifted to sit.

Diana smile letting out a huff of laughter, "Oh? If Artemis were here, do you think she would just _tell_ you what to avoid and how to do so correctly? Or do you think she would pummel you so you then understood not to make the mistake again?"

Ephyra sighs pretending to be full of despair and ruined it by giving Diana a grin, "I suppose the first one is just wishful thinking huh?"

"Indeed." She said with a smile.

Ephyra lets out a sigh and glances at the setting sun and back at Diana. "Thanks Diana. This has all been great." She said offering the woman a smile, which the princess returned.

"You're most welcome." She rose to her feet and then offered Ephyra a hand and pulled her up. "Why don't you get some rest? Tomorrow's a big day. You don't want to be half-awake for the decision do you?" She asks. "I must go anyways, I've been called by the other members, probably for my decision," she says walking back into the palace with Ephyra, before heading in the direction of the zeta-tube temple.

Ephyra stopped in the hallway of her bedroom door and smiled watching her go, "Do we have your vote?"

Diana glances over her should with a smile, "I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out."

"Aww come on!" She says with a smile, "It's the least you can do for almost making me lose my food."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have learned the valuable lesson I taught you," she says with a grin. "Goodnight Ephyra. Give Ithaca a rub behind the ears for me," she says with a smile, referring to the little cub. With that the dark-haired woman takes flight into the sky and heads over to the zeta-tube temple.

Ephyra sighs, before turning and opening her door and then closing it behind her. Her little cub raises her head lazily off the plush carpet where she'd been sleeping.

Ephyra walked over and kneeled down next to her, "Hey Ithaca. Sorry did I interrupt your sleep?" She picked the cub up and set her down on the bed, where she crawled over near the pillow and curled up, just below it.

She gave the cub a smile before it falls as she leaves and goes to the restroom. She soaked in her bath, before climbing out after 10 minutes and drying herself off. After changing into her pajamas, she began towel drying her hair and glanced out the balcony seeing the sky in different hues of orange, red, and pink.

She put the towel in a hamper and then walked over to her bed and eased under the sheets careful not to disturb Ithaca who immediately curled into her, her head resting on the sheets. Her ear flicked a couple of times before she went still again, her back rising and following slowly to show she was sleeping.

Ephyra watched the sunset as it seemed to grow lower, stars slowly coming out. "I'm glad I found you," She says to the sleeping Nemean lion. "You make these past few days seem even more unbelievable," she said in a soft gentle tone not to startle or wake the feline. "The only thing that will could make life more perfect than it already is, is being able to continue fighting – being heroes. I just hope Batman and the others agree."

She stretches a bit and lets out a sigh, "Not like he can stop us from doing so anyways," she says in a lofty tone.

Ephyra's eyes drifted on the wispy, thin drapes and after a while the combination of that and the soft purring of Ithaca, helped to lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Ephyra stretched as daylight filtered into her room and a yawn escaped her. She sat up and stretched a bit, before glancing around.

Her eyes widened and she whipped the covers off her body and hopped out of bed. A startled mew sounded from the bed and Ephyra peeked out as she brushed her teeth and saw Ithaca eyeing her grumpily.

"Sorry," she mumbles around her toothbrush before spitting into the sink and rinsing. She walks out pets Ithaca's head before pulling the little cub to her body into a hug and she tolerates it before letting out an irritated mew and wriggles away. She scoots back to the little indentation in the sheets and curls back up.

"Be like that if you want, but you won't spoil my mood today," she said deciding to approach today as optimistically as she could be. She saw an outfit hung up on the outside of her dresser and walked over seeing an outfit she'd picked out with Black Canary; a note was taped to it.

 _Wonder Woman won't be attending today, due to a more important matter she had to attend to. Change into this, head to the zeta-tube._

 _\- Dinah_

 _P.S. I love the cat and I love the suit._

Ephyra had smiled as she read the message while changing, though it falls as she paused in her changing of the clothes as she saw the, P.S. message.

 _What suit?_

She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on a box that was resting on the bench in front of her bed. She quickly pulled on her boots before walking over to a black flat box. She set her jacket her down beside it and pulled off another note.

 _I hope you agree with our decision, as well as what's inside – I decided until you can decide, it's best to go with the first choice (after all it does match the majority of your powers. Good luck Ephyra._

 _\- Diana_

She opened the box and grinned at the spandex she saw, but checked her watch and realized she would be running late soon. She gave the outfit one last longing look, but hoped this meant what she thought it did. She closed the box and left it on her bench. She hurried over and kissed Ithaca's head, "Behave." She said quickly before snagging her jacket off the bench, and grabbing her satchel off a hook, and hurrying out her door, closing it behind her.

She ran down the steps of the palace and hurried along the street in the direction of the temple. She took a sharp turn onto the mini path and ran up the steps almost out of breath as she arrived at the top to see Dinah, fully dressed in her heroine attire.

She smiled, "I take it you're excited then," she said, not really asking. The smile on the girl's face and excitement from her rapid breaths said enough.

"The let's not delay any further."

She walked over to the zeta-tube with Ephyra close behind, "Just do as you did with Wonder Woman yesterday. Go in after I do."

After receiving a nod from Ephyra the beam activated ad Dinah disappeared. Ephyra took a breath and calmed her breathing before stepping into the tube, holding on a strap on her satchel, before the slightly blinding light took place again and she heard the words in a computerized voice again.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Ephyra was practically ecstatic and only the threat of Batman's presence caused her to contain it. Her face was straight, though there was a small upwards curve in the corner of her lips, and her eyes gleamed with excitement and pride. She couldn't believe she was going to be on this new team. Several leaguers were there, though only seven were standing with the five of them on a type of circular platform. She assumed this was probably close to the middle of the cave from its huge size. She had only exchanged a few words of greeting with her friends, before taking her place beside Superboy when Black Canary went over next to a red robot with a yellow T on his chest and blue cape, and the Batman began speaking.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," the Dark Knight says walking a couple paces before stopping to look back at Ephyra and the others, "We're calling it into service again; since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He pauses slightly, "You will do it on league terms," he says in a serious tone.

Their attention switched to the other leaguers in the room who were present, their eyes shifting to the ones that Batman named. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training." He turns to look away from the two leaguers and back at them, "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions," Robin asks with some hope in his voice.

"Yes," Batman answers as he walks a bit closer to stand in front of Robin and Kid Flash, "but covert."

The Flash speaks up from his place behind Wally, his arms crossed over his chest. "The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest," he says pointing to his yellow and white emblem.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman adds, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," he says looking to the Dark Knight.

Batman looks from Aquaman back to the five children. "The six of you will be that team."

Ephyra felt pride gathering inside of her and glanced at Superboy. _I still can't believe this happening._

Superboy glances at her and shares a discrete smile. _Same here._

Robin smirks before grinning a bit, "Cool," he pauses and frowns. "Wait six?"

Ephyra soon became puzzled as well as she remembered there were only five of them.

Batman answers their confusion by tilting his head slightly to where he seemed to be looking at something behind them. All five of them turned to see what (well whom) it was.

The green man she'd seen speaking to Superman at the Cadmus warehouse was walking over to them from the shadows of the zeta-beam. He wasn't alone though, there was a girl walking next to him, who looked to be around their ages.

She had green skin like her older Martian counterpart, but had hair auburn-colored hair, with amber eyes. Faint freckles were on her cheeks, similar to Kid Flash's. She seemed to be wearing a one piece outfit that had a white t-shirt, with a red X over it, that went up to her shoulders, while the bottom section connected to another thick red strip around her waist. A golden circular buckle rested on the red stripe, before it led down to a mini skirt, slightly lower than her mid thighs, which was blue. She had matching blue boots that came up to just below her caves, and had a blue cape that started half way at her neck before going down and covering her shoulders and collarbones, before falling down her back a bit lower than her skirt, but higher than her knees.

She walked over with Uncle, stopping beside him, her left arm venturing over to grip the crook of her left elbow, which remained at her side.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece; Miss Martian," Batman says, introducing the girl.

"H-Hi…" Miss Martian says shyly, with a small wave of her left hand.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash mutters to Robin with a sly grin. Ephyra just rolls her eyes from her place near Superboy. Sarcastic, rude, and a flirt: the epitome of infuriatingly annoying.

The speedster starts forward, "Uh welcome aboard!" He stops a bit short of her with a hand on his hip, while he uses the other to point his thumb at himself, "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin," he says gesturing to his friend as he holds up a spider-man imitation gesture with his hands, "Aqualad," he says gesturing to the Atlantean. "Cool if you forget their names," he says breezily.

Ephyra heaves a sigh and gives a Superboy a pained look, to which he just a smiles a bit and pats her back.

Miss Martian was just smiling at them all as she clasped her hands together at her chest. "I'm honored to be included."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin walk up to her a bit more closely, but Ephyra and Superboy keep their distance.

Superboy was looking at the ground and Ephyra frowned at his expression. _You okay?_

He glances at her about to respond through their link before they're interrupted as Robin calls over, "Hey Superboy, Ephyra, come meet Miss M."

They exchange a glance and Ephyra walks over with Superboy as they girl.

"Robin already told you our names," she said simply, to clearly state that she didn't know what else to say and wasn't going to.

Still the girl didn't stop smiling, "I like your hair." She says nodding a little to the natural, blonde streak in her hair, usually was a bang, but was combed over instead.

She glanced at Superboy who remained silent, before glancing down as she shifted her attire. Her skirt, buckle, and the Red X remaining, but the cape and white shirt vanishing, to be replaced by a black t-shirt.

"I like your t-shirt." She says glancing up at Superboy with a gentle smile.

Ephyra smiles a bit herself as Superboy glances up from her shirt and returns the smile. Ephyra shifts away discretely until she's a bit closer to Aqualad, just in time because Robin scoots over to Superboy and elbows him in the chest, while giving him a sly smile. Wally does the same speeding over except rests a hand on his shoulder and offers a grin.

They look to Aqualad to with smiles and he smiles a bit. "Today is the day."

* * *

"Cadmus changes today," Guardian says sitting behind a desk as he looks up at his lead scientists and Dubbilex. "With Desmond out of the picture, the board's placed me in charge." He looks to the dark-skinned doctor, "Dr. Spence, you're acting chief scientist." He leans forward a bit, "No more G-Gnomes suppressing our wills," he says. "No more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will of course, help in any way that I can," Dubbilex says.

Eight screens in a semi-circle watch the live-streaming video of Guardian and the two others at Cadmus. The screen disappears and leaves them in silence, before one breaks the silence.

"Can The Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-Gnomes?" One asks in deep and faintly guttural tone.

"We have subtle means of control," another voice says, before continuing. "What concerns me, is the children." A screen pops up with Superboy, Ephyra, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad on a Cadmus security camera photo, running down the halls. "We now know the league is going to employ young heroes to do their dirty work."

A tongue clicks from the first voice sounding disapproving, "That's a dark twist." He pauses. "But one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon can prove useful," he says in a matter-a-fact tone. "Eventually, everyone sees The Light."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the 3 day time-skip.**

 **Wow, that took way longer than I thought. I was trying to peace things together but figure out how not to make anything seem too rushed.**

 **Also, school has been hell, so yeah. Semester is almost to an end so I had to make sure I'm set and on track for the end.**

 **So hopefully this means the upcoming chapters that go by the script of the episodes will be a bit quicker.**

 **As for any possible upcoming questions concerning a few characters or subjects in there, I'll address them now, but if I don't answer one that you had, let me know and I'll address in the next chapter's Author's Note. Oh and a heads up, the Author's Notes will probably address your questions in the beginning of each following chapter, unless it's a spoiler. This means if you ask if someone will die or end up in a life-changing situation, etc. I'll probably write the chapter and answer after, or just not answer at all until the chapter containing the answer is posted. Alright anyways, getting off topic.**

 **Now, to begin, this story will do its best with the times, time zones, and location labels. Not everything is listed, despite the timeline on YJ wiki. Same goes for the descriptions. I apologize if they're off or lack the detail you would like, but describing such things that are vast or have detail, I struggle with due to lack of big words sometimes. But the main reason is because I'm afraid the description will most likely be two pages worth, so probably four because hand-written it would be two pages front and back.**

 **Next up: The characters. Alrighty, so just so you all know, I plan for Ephyra to be a character like Superboy in a slight way. She'll have many mentors, not just stuck with one. So you all know Aquaman, Mera, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman. Now I introduced two new ones and there's a possibility that a third OC will be coming in later. Anyways…**

 **Aquaman, Queen Mera, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman will act as her main mentors and parental figures.**

 **Wildcat, A.K.A. Ted Grant, isn't in the YJ universe (as far as I know off the top of my head). He's in the Justice League universe and there's an episode about him there too (Superhero fan…so mingling certain heroines into the story is what I do ^_^). Ted Grant trained Black Canary (for those of you who don't know). He was also on the TV Show, Arrow, training Laurel – had his own gym too. So I thought Ephyra would like more than just one role model and deep down, they're all different.**

 **Artemis and Athena, yes I'm basing these off these goddesses. They're based off of the Artemis and Athena characters in Wonder Woman DC Comics, Animated Movie, of 2009. Athena was Diana's best friend and Artemis was her friend but more on a mature, stern, older sister who enjoys sparring and fighting and tends to be a bit vicious. Athena is the opposite of her sister of course as described in this chapter.**

 **Sean Prince. Sean Prince is an OC of mine that I made to be Ephyra's best friend, and you'll find out more about him in upcoming chapters. But for now as you can see, I'm trying to make him a bit sassy and sharp-tongued, but someone with good taste. He's basically someone who sticks with you through thick and thin if he likes you, and he's one hell of a loyal friend. I suppose Ephyra will need that when the first day of school chapter comes.**

 **And Ithaca is one of the pets that Ephyra will have. She's like Superboy in this way as well. Ithaca is a Nemean lion, which is a vicious monster in Greek Mythology. I hope you grow to like her.**

 **And lastly, since most of what I just said is starting to seem trivial, Jitters Café is an actual Café in Central City (at least on The Flash TV Show it is). Same goes for Big Belly Burger, which is apparently found in Central City (via The Flash) and Starling City (via The Arrow).**

 **So that's about it for now.**

 **Hopefully I can get another up before Christmas and/or New Years.**

 **If not, Merry Christmas! And Happy New Years!**

 **Ephyra: You're going to feel like an idiot if you find time to post chapters before one or both of the holidays. You'll have to wish them a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years again.**

 **Me: Shut up and go back to exploring the cave. -_-**

 **Ephyra: Sucky comeback.**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**A/N:** **Hey guys!**

 **Merry Christmas! Well-Belated Merry Christmas!**

 **So I usually wait a while for the more comments, since they help add to motivation to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, but having it getting better and better.**

 **So far, I've gotten two that I appreciate and I look forward to any future ones I may get.**

 **Addressing Comments:**

 **Rebekah Redwolf: I'm glad you love it.**

 **Betterdays623: Thank you. I've found it difficult and slightly stressing at times to peace things together easily and make them have a steady correlation and flow, and eventually it works out. With my OC's, I tend to do my best to keep them out of every single mission, so readers can get to know them a bit better. Even when I want to follow canon I can't unless it's with canon characters. Even then, I try to add my own flare as best as I can, because the canon storyline has already been told, because that's how people know of the fandom. The extra flare is fun because you're able to introduce people to whole new world with different and possibly unique scenarios. And thank you, I just noticed the word count as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Let's see how the team deals with their new teammate and first "unofficial" mission together.**

* * *

 **STAR CITY**

 **July 17, 23:16 PDT**

Ephyra blocked a kick before gripping Ted's ankle and twisting, sending the man spinning before hitting the ground, his hands planted on the ground to stop his face from hitting the mat. He chuckles, "Good." Before she can react he points his two and kicks out with his knee jabbing the inside of her knee causing her to jerk a bit, allowing him to kick up quick as lightening on her hip and then her side and she stumbled back losing her grip on his ankle. He hopped back up to his feet hands raised to guard his face in the manner of a boxer; a grin on his lips as sweat covered his body and stained his shirt around the neck, armpits, and back. "Just remember to finish the twist and ready for your opponent to retaliate."

The girl smirks raising her hands as well, "Noted." She fakes a kick to his side which he blocks and just barely catches her punch that's sent towards his shoulder. Her hand slips through quickly and jabs his stomach with her knuckles, while her other hands blocks a punch. She kicks his shin hard and manages to bring her knee hip, aiming for his grin but readjusting so she only caught his hip, which resulted in a gasp. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck and she brought her knee up to make contact with his stomach twice before he blocked it and lunged forward landing down on her and knocking the air from her only to have her retract one arm and jerk it back so her elbow slammed into the side of his head.

Ted jerked back with a grunt and rolled to the side of her before resting on his knees a hand to his head as he hissed softly. "Damn, nice shot," he rubs his head, "Definitely gets someone to move off of you." He mutters.

Ephyra coughs a bit struggling to regain her breath thought a grin was clear on her face. "Exactly why I used it," she said triumphantly.

He chuckles a bit before rising to his feet and holding out a hand to pull her up which she accepts, "Don't you do anything but train," he asks before quickly adding, "Not that I'm complaining. It's nice to have someone to spar with when Dinah isn't here. You'll both keep me in shape that I'll go to the grave looking twenty."

Ephyra laughs, "Happy to oblige and uh, make that thirty." She walks over to the bench grabbing her towel to wipe her face, "No offense, but the beard adds ten years."

He just scowls and feigns a look of hurt, "Mean as a snake."

She gives him an innocent look before kissing his cheek, "Nope, I just keep others in reality."

He just shakes his head with a smile before taking a swig of water and swallows. "Mhm that's refreshing to hear."

Ted's partner who shared maintenance and ownership of the gym walked past the ring, where two men were boxing. He smiled, "What's up kid? Kicking Ted's ass again," he asks with a grin as he sets down a paper bag as well as a carrier with two drinks. He raises a foot to rest it on the bench.

"In her dreams," Ted interrupts before she can speak and she gives him a look, "Hey I'm just…" he pauses before smirking at her smugly, "…Keeping it in reality."

Ephyra sticks out her tongue at him and he just gives a shrug, while she turns to the bags with the "Big Belly Burger" written on the side. She hums softly in longing as she opens the bag. "Thanks Greggy," she says as she opens the bag. "You're a life saver." Greg smiled as she reached in and opened her wrapper to get to the burger. She took a bite and hummed softly at the taste.

Ted eyes her for a while and then rolls his eyes before walking over and taking out his burger and fries. "You know, eating fast food after a workout isn't the healthiest option," he says eyeing Gregory and taking a bite of his burger; a look of contentment easing onto his face.

"Oh please," Gregory snorts. "I don't see you complaining much now that you've had your bite – so hypocritical." He says with an exasperated sigh.

Ephyra was in the middle of holding her burger in one hand as she sat on the ground, back to the bench, while her other hand held the her drink as she drank from the straw. Hearing their words, she raised a finger and pointed it at Ted smugly. " _Mm! Mhm!_ "

He narrows his eyes at her, "Shut up and eat your food." He takes another bite of his and ignores Gregory snickering.

Half way through their food, Ted was arguing with Gregory over him taking a fry and Ephyra's phone buzzed.

Ted glanced over as he smacked Greg's hand when he tried to grab a fry. "Friends again," he asks.

Ephyra was busy looking at her phone texting as she responded, "No, this is a new one. I met him when back in Central City – Dinah took me to Jitters. He's a stand-up guy and seems like the type of person I can hang around without wanting to pound my head in."

Ted eyes her in silence and she glances up to find Greg doing the same. "What?" The silence continues. " _What_?"

"He," Ted echoes with narrowed eyes.

Greg was grinning and Ephyra finally had something click and groan. "Come on Teddy, you're not even my parent or legal guardian."

"True, but I look out for you when you're with me. So any boy around you is warranted some concern."

"We're just friends," she says receiving another text and reading it. She turns it off and then finishes the rest of her fries and drinks the rest of her beverage. "Thanks for the meal Greggy," she looks to Ted, "Always a pleasure to spar Teddy."

"Eph-"

"Ted don't worry; he's not even into my gender. Now, I have to go, the last text was from my other friends and I have to go. We have a new girl in our little group and apparently I'm expected to be there, etc." She grabbed her duffle back and packed up her towel and water bottle. She kissed Ted's cheek and then Greg's before giving a wave as she went out the door. "Bye guys," she calls over her shoulder.

Ted frowns, "Not into her gender…?"

Greg sighs at his confusion, "She's a girl." He says simply and breaks it down, "Everyone is into something, so if he's not into girls, then…" he waits prompting the man to fill it in.

Ted pauses as he drinks his soda before coughing as he inhales realizing what he meant. Gregory just smiled and patted his back. "There ya go – you got it."

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **July 18, 11:16 EDT**

Ephyra was beginning to grow annoyed by the lack of missions; it been a week and nothing! She'd gone to the cave last night having received a text about a possible mission and when she arrived, it was false. She remained at the cave a bit tired from her session with Ted and decided to just wait till morning.

She awoke the next morning and changed into a red t-shirt with the golden Wonder Woman logo in the center of the chest area, and blue jean shorts that reached down to her knees. She wore gladiator sandals which reached up to her ankles and her hair was down, with her blond strand combed over to the opposite side.

Superboy emerged from his room with a black t-shirt with the red Superman 'S' Shield, some blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket, with some black combat boots.

Aqualad was already up before them, and was wearing navy blue pants with a mixed color of dark and light blue jacket, that had a high collar to cover his gills.

Miss Martian had emerged from her room, wearing of all things, a dark pink outfit. A skirt that came down just below her knees and a pink jacket that acted more as a covering to her white t-shirt. To complete her apparel she was wearing white knee high socks, a matching pink dress shoes, and a matching headband to top it off. If she didn't have green skin and amber eyes, she'd look like a regular Earth girl for sure.

" _ **Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03."**_

Ephyra was waiting in beside Superboy as she, Aqualad, and Miss Martian eye the holographic screen which projected Red Tornado's trajectory to the cave. She turned her head to look over at the zeta-beam when it became active and announced her teammate's arrivals.

The two boys ran over to them. "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say," Kid Flash asked almost immediately after Robin's question.

Aqualad turned and answered them, "He's arriving now."

Kid Flash taps Robin shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for," he asks clearly excited, before zooming off in the direction of the cave front door. Ephyra turned and followed after Aqualad took off and only ran to keep pace once she saw Superboy and Miss Martian catch up.

The six teens walk out of the cave and up the grassy ramp just in time to see Red Tornado descending from the air.

"Red Tornado," Wally calls in greeting, waving his hand.

"Greetings," the red android answered in a computerized, male, monotone voice. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad responded.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week!" Robin interjected clearly a bit agitated, "Nothing is –"

"You'll be tested soon enough," the android responded as he raised a red hand to stop the Boy Wonder from continuing, "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Ephyra narrowed her eyes and didn't look at Superboy. _I'm starting to think we were giving the opportunity of forming a team only to shut us up and keep us out of trouble. If we're in the cave all day awaiting some mystical mission, that's never going to come, we won't be out there doing what we accomplished at Cadmus._

Aqualad seemed to be a bit annoyed as well, somehow she could just tell. "This team is not a social club."

"No," Red Tornado answers in agreement, "But I am told, social interaction is an important team-building exercise." He says holding up a finger thoughtfully before letting it fall. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

Superboy let out a grunt over their mind link. _Sure starting to seem that way._

The teens stepped aside a little to let the android walk pass before Kid Flash spoke. "Keep busy," he muttered lightly tapping Robin's shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this," Robin scoffs.

"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss Martian says in a hushed but excited whisper. She turns to look at the leaguer and her eyes narrow as she seems to concentrate. Ephyra eyes her from her place next to Superboy with a slight frown.

The computer announces and scans Red Tornado as he walks into the cave.

Miss Martian closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, "I-I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine; inorganic – I cannot read his mind."

Kid Flash walks up beside her. "Nice try though." He leans forward with a smirk and slightly dreamy look in his eyes. "Soo uh…you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He asks doing his best to make his tone a little husky.

Robin lets out a soft noise of disapproval while Ephyra rolls her eyes. "We all know what you're thinking," he says elbowing his friend in the back.

Kid Flash grunts a little, "Ow…"

Aqualad looks down before back up, "And now we tour the clubhouse," he says in a tone of disapproval and some disappoint.

"Well Superboy and I live here…" She's interrupted by a cough and turns glances over at Ephyra who was looking at her with narrowed eyes beside Superboy; her arms crossed over her chest.

"S-Sorry, Ephyra too," she says in apology before turning to look back at the others. "So we can play tour guides," she says look back at Ephyra and Superboy.

"Don't look at me," Superboy says plainly.

"Me neither; I alternate between various places," Ephyra adds.

"We won't," Kid Flash says dismissively and leans in near Miss Martian again, "A private tour sounds much more fun."

Ephyra lets out a pained sigh. _Goddess help us._ Superboy just grunted out loud in agreement.

Robin stiffens a bit, "Uh – s-she never said private," he almost splutters.

Aqualad saves them from a new argument, "Team-building; we'll all go," he says in a final tone.

They all follow Miss Martian as she begins walking back towards the cave. Robin elbows Kid Flash and Ephyra follows up by shoving his shoulder to which he grunts and glares at them, before following.

So…would be our front door." Miss Martian says. They all walk along a few halls before emerging out of another door to a short rocky cliff, with a small shrub growing out of the side, as it looked over the bay. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain." She says.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," Kid Flash adds helpfully as they all emerge into an open room with stairs and a couple of large cylinder beams. It had a small pool of water in a rectangular shape, while the other wall had two zeta-beams.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

Aqualad answers, "The cave's secret location was…compromised."

Ephyra was busy examining her hand as she used her fingernails to clean the dirt out from each other. "In other words, the good guys messed up and the bad guys invaded, forcing them to leave this home."

"More or less…" Aqualad said giving her a look which she didn't notice.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap," Superboy asks. "Yeah that makes sense," he says in disapproval as he scoffs a little.

"Pity; this place is bigger and holds more space and privacy," Ephyra comments with a sigh.

Miss Martian put a hand to her chin as if she were thinking. "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," she says raising her hand.

Robin grabbed her hand and held it as a man would do before bending to kiss a woman's hand in greeting. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," he says quickly offering her reassuring smile.

Ephyra raised an eyebrow at Robin and glanced at Superboy. _Should I be scared if I understood that?_

The Boy of Steel responded with a shrug.

Kid Flash brushes Robin's hand away from Miss Martians, to which the Boy Wonder scowls a little, "Uh what he means, is we're hiding plain sight."

Miss Martian glanced between them and put a hand to her head while the other rested on her hip. "Ah…that's much clearer…" she says failing to keep the confusion out of her voice.

Superboy sniffs and Ephyra directs her attention to him. "What is it?"

"I smell smoke," he replies.

Miss Martian gasps, "My cookies!" She turns before levitating a bit before flying off quickly back the way they came.

Ephyra and the others exchange confused glances before following the direction she went and as they got closer, the smoky scent drew stronger. They walked into the kitchen/living/dining room area just as they saw her open the over. Smoke spilled out and disappeared as she levitated a burnt tray of what looked like mini coals out of the oven. She placed them on the island where the little coals made sizzling sounds as they began to slowly cool off. Kid Flash leans on the island with both hands inspecting them, with Aqualad and Robin, while Superboy and Ephyra stand side by side leaning against the counter, behind Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones's recipe from episode 17 of – uh…" she lets out a nervous laugh and glances at Robin, "Never mind."

Robin offers her a smile, "I bet they'd have tasted great," he says glancing at Kid Flash who already had two in his hands, eating one. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kid Flash glances up realizing he was at the center of attention. "I…have a serious…metabolism," he mumbles around the food he was chewing.

Miss Martian eyed him a little before brightening slightly, "I'll…make more…"

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says in a gentle tone.

Miss Martian glances down embarrassed, "Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off-duty; call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Wally swallows, "I'm Wally," he says in a failed-attempt at a husky tone. "See I already trust you with my secret ID," he says resting his head on his head as he looked up at her, before gesturing to Robin. "Unlike Mister dark glasses over here," he says and receives a glare from Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mines no secret," she says brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz!" She pauses before adding, "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth-name…and I'm on Earth now."

Having had enough of all the name exchange, Ephyra and Superboy share a glance before both turning and heading to the living room near the television.

 _Guess we're just destined to be Superboy and Ephyra._ Superboy says in a grouchy tone.

Ephyra tries not to share her fears and decides to cheer him up. _One, my name should be first and two, so what? I like Superboy, what's wrong with it?_

Superboy smiled just a little. _You sure we only have a mind-link? Sometimes I wonder if you have telepathy._

Ephyra smirks. _I'm just that amazing._

A giggle sounds through their mind link and they both freeze. _Don't worry Superboy and Ephyra._

Both clones make a loud sound to signal being startled and their discomfort, as well as a mix of displeasure. They turn toward the source of where the new voice had intruded recognizing it as M'gann and were reassured that it was her, by the way she looked directly at them with a gentle smile. _We'll find you an Earth-name too._

"Get out of my head!" They both shout in unison.

Their other teammates look at them confused before back at the Martian, who looked shocked by their reactions.

Suddenly her voice came back and could be heard through all their minds. _W-What's wrong, I-I don't understand._ Everyone grips their heads, except for Ephyra and Superboy (Ephyra being the one doing the glaring). _Everyone communicates telepathically on Mars._

"M'gann stop," Aqualad says firmly.

Ephyra feels her presence retreat from her mind, but still glares at Miss Martian.

"Things are different on Earth," Aqualad says gently, but makes sure the seriousness of the matter is injected in his tone. "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides Cadmus's creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Kid Flash adds in as if trying to reassure her it wasn't entirely her fault and just a mistake.

Ephyra of course didn't care whether it was mistake or not; it had happened and couldn't be taken back. "You should have known things were bound to be different here anyways! This is a different planet!" She shouts causing M'gann to flinch, her eyes widening as she looks to both Ephyra and Superboy.

"Yes, but I sensed another mental link nearby and realized it was you and Superboy," she said trying to reason. "So I thought it would be okay to join, if you were so comfortable with it."

"With _each other_ ," Ephyra shouts. "Even so, we didn't invite you and it's a private connection felt between us!" She growls taking a threatening step forward, before Superboy puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her back a bit. She just scoffs and brushes pass her teammates to go back to the living room area.

M'gann looks a bit shocked at the outburst. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"- _Just! Stay! Out!"_ Superboy says in a tone slightly guttural, before turning and following Ephyra. He takes a seat on the couch, hunched over with his hands gripped in fists as he stared at the floor, while Ephyra was next to him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Silence ensued for no more than twenty seconds, before M'gann spoke again. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She says brightly trying to soothe the tension. She flies off back down the hall, with the Kaldur, Wally, and Robin following suit. She flies back and leans around the wall to look at the clones she had upset. "Ephyra…Superboy…please?"

"Don't talk to me," Superboy says in a low tone refusing to look at her. Ephyra glances back over her shoulder at the girl and sees her downcast look and lets out a sigh before tapping her fellow clone's shoulder and jerking her head to the girl. He glances at M'gann and closes his eyes before standing and following Ephyra and M'gann.

They ventured down a few hallways and took an elevator that took them down to another lower level. The doors open to reveal an oval-shaped sphere of red and black. "It's my Martian bioship," she says with a smile walking forward.

"Cute – not aerodynamic – but cute," Kid Flash remarks.

M'gann giggles, "It's at rest silly; I'll wake it." She waved her hand the ship morphed itself a little into something that was aerodynamic with wings and it spun around, before a hatch opened up letting down a ramp. She pauses and turns to look at her teammates who hadn't moved. "Well? Coming?" She prompts with a smile.

Hesitantly the team walks forward and follows her inside and wall shifts to an opening to reveal a large seat with two curved stilts that held whitish-bluish orbs on each one. The rest of the interior was a decoration of red, navy blue, purple, and black. A large window seemed to stretch around the cockpit to give clear view.

"S-Strap in for launch," Miss Martian said, walking over to her seat and sitting down.

Robin immediately eases into a seat and two black straps come from the back of his chair and fold overlap forming an x, before attaching to the bottom of the seat. "Woah," he said caught a bit off guard.

Kid Flash had hopped into his, "Cool."

Ephyra, Aqualad, and Superboy took a seat in the front, placing Aqualad in the middle of them both.

Miss Martian spoke again, but not to them. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." As if automatic, the bay doors slide apart, giving way to their exit and Miss Martian places her hands on the orbs and the ship levitates momentarily before zipping forward, fast and smooth. They glide above the water before ascending at a steady incline and doing a smooth flip before returning back to a normal direction and begin flying next to the shoreline of Happy Harbor.

Looking away from a window, Robin comments, clearly impressed, "Incredible."

Wally lets out a soft dreamy sigh, staring M'gann. "She sure is." M'gann turns her head from Robin and looks at Wally, whose eyes widen and he immediately stammers for words. "I-I mean…the ship…which like all ships, is a she," he says slumping a bit and crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin chuckles a bit, "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

" _Dude_!"

Ephyra was ignoring the conversation behind her just glared out the window, before Aqualad's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he spoke to Ephyra and Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're both thinking," he says quietly in a gentle tone. "You both overreacted," he says his eyes lingering on Ephyra before shifting between them, "And you don't know how to apologize." He offers them each a smile, "Just say sorry."

That drew the clones' gazes to him, but Ephyra just redirected her gaze back out the window, and Superboy does the same, leaving Aqualad to heave a sigh inwardly and look out the same window as Ephyra.

Ephyra could feel Miss Martian and the others eyeing her and Superboy, and caught snippets of what they were saying, but not all.

"They'll come around," Robin tells the green girl reassuringly.

"They don't seem to like me much," she remarks a bit disappointed.

Kid Flash adds some helpful information much to Ephyra's disappointment. "You guys remember he has _super_ hearing, right?"

Realization comes to her eyes and she glances back Superboy a bit nervously.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if Ephyra had some enhanced hearing as well," Robin put in.

Despite their teammate's words, they kept straight faces and didn't turn their heads or give any signal of acknowledgement.

Robin spoke up when silence began to settle, "Hey how about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting," he suggests.

Miss Martian gives him a grateful look for the suggestion to ease any tension and stands, causing Ephyra, Aqualad, and Superboy to turn to watch what she was doing.

It started from her feet and then went up all the way to her head. Everything seemed to shift and change form and color. She became shorter around Robin's height with his color of skin and in less than a minute, she was wearing his not just his physical form and physique, but also his heroine attire. Her hands were on her hips, though her lips still remained feminine and the two ample mounds on her chests didn't vanish. Other than those two details she would have looked exactly like Robin.

Her gaze turned to Kid Flash and she did a little spin before ending up facing him and posed, with a hand on her hip and a her other arm was held up in a manner as if to show her muscles. Once again, the only thing keeping her from looking like his duplicate was her chest and lips; otherwise she looked just like him. Though in Ephyra's opinion she could work on the pose she chose and maybe a little less curves, but she assumed M'gann was nowhere near her uncle's level.

Wally didn't seem to see any flaws and just looked dreamily up at her from his seat. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Robin was clapping a little as he gave her a smile. "Impressive; but…you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

Miss Martian seemed to be pleased and embarrassed, if not just shy, by her teammate's approval. She sits down placing her hands back on the orb, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

Aqualad seemed interested in her shape-shifting abilities. "And…your clothes…"

She just offers him a smile, "They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

Ephyra huffed and spared a glance at Superboy meeting his eyes. _Hopefully she doesn't think people work the same way…for her sake._ She growls over their mental link.

Superboy seemed to agree and responded to her explanation with a slightly cold tone, "As long as they're the only ones."

"Yes," Ephyra adds looking back at the window as she speaks to the girl, "You might find we don't bend to your whim as well as the clothes do," she said in taut tone.

Miss Martian bows her head slightly crestfallen, and Kid Flash steps in. "Can you do the ghosting-through-walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting," she asks turning to face him just to make sure she understood him correctly. "N-No; it's a very advanced technique."

Robin stifles a laugh, "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall; when he tries it," he laughs a bit referring to Wally, "Bloody nose."

" _Dude_!" Wally exclaims glaring at his friend.

"Here's something I can do!" M'gann said brightly. Shortly after the bioship camouflaged against the sky, "Camouflage-mode," she says in what seemed almost like a smug or prideful tone.

" _Red Tornado to Miss Martian,"_ Red Tornado's voice sounded in the cockpit. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate – covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," Miss Martian says, "Adjusting course." The bioship changes direction as they head more inland amongst the trees in the direction of the power plant.

Robin makes an annoyed sound, "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

Ephyra grunts in agreement. "I'm starting to think this team is just a means of keeping us all occupied so we can't sneak out to do what we vowed to do back at Cadmus." She crosses her arms over her chest with a slight huff.

Miss Martian tries to look on the bright side, "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy and Ephyra." She says lowering the ship a bit. "We should find out what caused the alert."

Ephyra narrows her eyes and glances over her should at the Martian, "Yeah…and in the end we fought a raging scientist who became a monster and were buried/semi-crushed alive by a bunch of debris."

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said having turned to look out his window and Ephyra and the others followed his gaze to see a tornado whipping around in its circular motion as it headed towards them.

"Guess this time, near-death experience by tornado is what will happen here," she says in deadpan, as the tornado gets closer to them faster.

 _Dr. Desmond would have been a better way to go._ Superboy says over their link.

 _Agreed._ She says with an inaudible sigh.

Miss Martian tries to steer them away but their caught in the strong winds and the bioship is sent haywire. The team lets out sounds of distress and slight pain as their brains are rattled a bit. Miss Martian grips the orbs tighter and they glow brighter, before they speed out of the vortex and spin around to face it again, before descending to the ground, de-camouflaging. The team hops out from a bottom hatch in the bioship and face the tornado which tears around the area of the power plant. People were running from the building screaming and yelling.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England," asks Aqualad, while his gaze is still on the power plant. After not receiving a response he frowns and turns to find their youngest member nowhere to be seen. "Robin!" Only the Boy Wonder's cackle answers the Atlantean.

Ephyra narrows his eyes, "That's a habit I take it?"

Kid Flash gives her a pained look. "You have no idea."

"H-He was just here," Miss Martian says a bit shocked at his sudden disappearance.

The windows blew out with glass shattering and spraying towards the parking lot. "Guess that answers the question as to where he might be," Ephyra mutters and takes flight, with Superboy running after her as she heads towards the power plant, with her teammates following.

Ephyra arrived just in time to see a man – or a robot, possibly an android – which was red with thick black strips along its body. Two blue tubes came out of its back near its shoulders and connected somewhere lower along his body and wore a tattered scarf around his neck. He generated a gray tornado and flung it towards Robin who went flying into the nearest column and bounced off a little before hitting the ground.

Ephyra and Superboy leapt over to him. "Who's your new friend," the Boy of Steel asked before leaping forward to towards the android. "Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," he calls out as Ephyra flies after Superboy.

"My apologies," the android speaks, "You may address me as Mister Twister." He raised his hands generated two tornados which were aimed towards Superboy and sent him flying. Ephyra flew back and caught his arm before spinning and swinging him back towards Twister as she flew after him. Another tornado formed but this time it caught Superboy in its winds and spun him around before flinging him towards a wall, where he rammed into Ephyra and they both hit the far wall.

Her other three teammates, glanced at them before Kid Flash slipped on his goggles and ran forward. He performed a summersault and did a handspring at an angle so he shot forward and his both his feet planted square on Twister's chest. Twister only turned and sent Kid Flash going with his momentum of speed, straight along the roof, before off the edge onto the ground. When he turned back around, Aqualad and Miss Martian were charging towards him, but with a sweep of his hands, each received a tornado each that sent them flying away from him. One sent Aqualad into a pillar, before he bounced off and hit the ground, and Miss Martian didn't land too far from him.

Robin was the only one left and turned to face the android as he started talking. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however expecting children."

Robin gritted his teeth before flinging a smoke bomb and a bird-a-rang at the android. "We're not children!" The smoke was cleared by the wind and the bird-a-rang hit its target, center-mass, right in the chest.

"Objectively you are," Mister Twister says, flicking the bird-a-rang away like a fly. "Have you a no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite…disturbing."

" _Well_ we hate to see you disturbed; let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!" His teammates had gathered around him and Miss Martian shoved her hands forward, before pulling them back to her as a valve above Twister opened to poor down some gas on him.

 _Now!_ Superboy says to Ephyra, who grabs his arm and flies him up before spinning 3 times and flinging him towards Twister. He emerges through the smoke letting out a roar, but is pushed back at the last minute by wind and is sent spiraling back into the ceiling before hitting Miss Martian and Ephyra and all three go down.

Ephyra shoves the Miss Martian off her and sits up to see Aqualad and Robin running forward to attack Twister. Two tornadoes form and spin both around before slamming them into each other. Ephyra takes the moment to dive down from the ceiling and swerves the first tornado, but the second slams her into the ground.

"Indeed, that was quite _turbing_." Mister Twister says before levitating and flying out of the whole he made with Kid Flash. "Thank you."

Aqualad helped Ephyra up as she gripped her side a bit before giving herself a slight shake and growled. "I'm going to turn that scum in scrap metal!"

Aqualad just ran forward and the others followed to keep up with Mister Twister. They came just in time as Wally flew towards them in a cloud of smoke, only for Miss Martian to hold him in the air with her telekinesis.

"I got you Wally," she says, before lowering him down.

"Thanks," he says when he's back on the ground.

They all turned to look up at Mister Twister, stopping at the edge of the field where he was levitating in the middle in the air. "I would have thought you'd have all learned your limitations by now," he said in a scornful tone.

"What do you want," Aqualad exclaims.

"Isn't it obvious," Twister asks in a tone that sounded somewhat amused. "I'm waiting for a real hero." He says levitating a bit higher.

"Read his mind," Aqualad commands Miss Martian, glancing over his shoulder at her, "Find a weakness."

She hesitated, "I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that…" She stammered.

Robin and Ephyra turned to look at her.

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robin yells at his teammate outstretching his arms in slight exasperation.

"Get your head in the game and think!" Ephyra snapped at the Martian.

Miss Martian immediately closed her eyes while her hand came up to rest on her head. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing," she says after several seconds. She hits her head, her hand smacking her forehead lightly, " _Hello_ Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" She exclaims as if she'd figured it out. "He's inorganic; an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Aqualad said out loud, as if he were thinking the possibility.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin added. " _This_ is his test; something to keep us _busy_!" He said in disgust.

"Speedy called it: we're a joke," Kid Flash says in a disappointed tone.

Aqualad punched his fist into his open palm and grunted before turning and walking into the field until he was pretty much directly underneath Mister Twister. Superboy and Ephyra followed him out onto the field with the others following.

"This game – so over." Kid Flash says angry as he walks up to stand beside Aqualad with Robin.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin yells up at the android.

"So let's end this," Aqualad adds.

"Consider it ended," the android said darkly.

He raised his hands and the two tornadoes of great magnitude went up into the sky, overlapping a bit near the tips. A huge and thick tornado formed in between them, and the sky above Twister became and the clouds swirled a bit.

Ephyra narrowed her eyes and levitated into the air, her fists gripped. "Something isn't right…" She murmurs to Superboy, who glanced at her and then back at Twister.

Aqualad seemed to notice nothing. "An impressive show," he said seeming un-phased. "But we will not indulge you; we will not engage."

Lightning struck down from the skies and Kid Flash raised his voice above the wind. Kid Flash seemed to doubt that the android was Red Tornado as well. "Uh…can Red Tornado do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado," the android remarks in amusement. "Ironic." He says sending lightening down which went straight for them and exploded on impact with the ground and sent them all flying backward. Ephyra twirled in the air before shooting forward and dodged a tornado, before she fought the winds. She clasped her hands together and rammed them across his head, only to be flung back a bit by wind, and a metal hand connects with her face. Her vision goes black as she falls to the ground and hits leaving a crater before bouncing out and skidding back to where the others were.

A gentle hand on her shoulder woke her up and she blinked a few times to see Aqualad crouched over her. She groaned as he helped her sit up. "What happened?"

"You took a hit and crashed down here."

Kid Flash groaned a bit and repeated Ephyra's question as he rubbed his head. "I camouflaged the bioship and put it over us," she explained.

Superboy let out a frustrated sound and broke the rock in front of him in his ditch, with two punches and demolished it. He spun and turned on Miss Martian, "And that's supposed to make it right?"

Ephyra was on her feet her vision clear as watched smoke begin to rise in the direction of the harbor. Her attention went back to Superboy as he continued, but his teammates stopped him. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," he said glaring down at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but Ephyra interrupted. "Your little miscalculation almost got us killed and on top of that now he's free to go and terrorize other people!"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad said coming to her defense.

Robin joined in as well, "It was a rookie mistake; we shouldn't have listened."

Ephyra scoffed, "That doesn't change what happened and what is happening; look!" She points to the distance hidden by the trees, but thin trails of smoke were coming up in the air.

"Ephyra's right, we need to get to the harbor fast before people get hurt," Aqualad says.

Kid Flash glanced back from the trees to Miss Martian who looked like a kid being scolded for trying to steal from the cookie jar. "You are pretty experienced," he says pausing, regret clear on his expression. "Hit the showers; we'll take it from here."

Ephyra glared at the girl before walking past and taking off into the air.

"Stay out of our way," Superboy snapped at her as he passed before leaping into the air. After two more he vanished in the trees. Kid Flash sped after him with Robin close on his tail.

"I was just...trying to be part of the team…" Miss Martian mumbled softly, crestfallen.

Aqualad stopped beside her and rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sigh. "To be honest…I'm not really sure we have a team," he says before running off.

* * *

Ephyra is slammed into a nearby motel near the harbor and falls from the second floor of the railing. She groans as she struggles to her feet. She steps asides as Aqualad follows suit before helping him up. "This is starting to seem a bit impossible," she muttered.

The team had started off twenty minutes of this fighting and still nothing seemed to be working. Half of the time, they couldn't even get close to Mister Twister.

Superboy smashed into the house next to her followed by a boat and Aqualad pushed her out of the way just in time. This resulted in him landing on her before rolling off. Ephyra wanted to punch herself for blushing at that stupid moment. _Just a save – we're teammates, so saving each other will be a normal aspect of the job._

She cringed when she felt Miss Martian in her head again and her voice worsened it.

 _Listen to me – all of you._

Ephyra snarled, "Do you just not listen!"

At the same moment Superboy lifted a piece of debris off himself and growled, " _What_ did we _tell_ you!"

 _I know! And I know I messed up! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do! Please trust me!_

Ephyra glances at Aqualad and he gives a nod, before speaking to Miss Martian. _Very well; what is your plan?_

Ephyra hears a growl through their link from Superboy. _It's okay. Try not to think about it._

He just lets out an unsatisfied sound but remains silent.

 _Okay, here's the plan…_

* * *

Ephyra, Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash walk over shoulder to shoulder to Mister Twister, before Red Tornado appears and lands in front of them.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin protests.

"The subject is not up for debate," Red Tornado says in a final tone.

Once the team left with hanging heads, Mister Twister spoke. "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now." Red Tornado swings a hand forward and sends a tornado straight towards Mister Twister, who levitates smoothly out of the way and sends his own back at Red Tornado, who disperses away. "We are evenly matched Twister," he says reaching behind him and forming a wide tornado before shoving it forward mixed with rocks.

" _No_ , Tornado we are _not_ ," Twister says shooting a sharp slice of wind through the rocks and sends lightening towards Red Tornado. Red Tornado swerves and manages to dodge it but it hits a boat and explosion catches the red android and sends him falling to the ground.

Mister Twister walks over to Red Tornado and raises a hand as USB-like ports come from all fives his fingers and attach to Red Tornado's head. "Remain still android; reprogramming won't take long."

Miss Martian turns her head and pulls the wires away from her head. "Longer than you might think." She says smugly.

"No…" Twister says in disbelief.

A tornado appears behind him and Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to push him in. The tornado sends him flying over to where Superboy and Ephyra are waiting, while Kid Flash slows down and emerges from his tornado. Superboy grabs one of his arms and punches a few holes center mass, the third one sending him bouncing and skidding along the ground towards the docks. He manages to regain unbalanced fighting and Ephyra flies up from the water and manipulates the water to flow up in whip shapes and wrap around his neck and torso before dragging him in easily. Aqualad is waiting underwater and swings the propeller of a boat around so it gets stuck in a hole that Superboy made. Electricity courses through the metal propeller to the android and shocks his systems before exploding and sending him out of water, without an arm. Miss Martian levitates him off the ground and uses her telekinesis to separate the remaining arm from his body. Robin runs up and throws two bird-a-rangs at Twister which strike their target and explode. Mister Twister hits the ground and slowly rises up to sit on his knees, right as Ephyra and M'gann levitate back to the ground; Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad joining them. The torso of the area opens up and a middle aged man falls out of the android. He rises onto all fours groaning and looks up at the heroes. "F-Foul…I call foul," he stammers seeming a bit timid.

M'gann walks up to him and raises a boulder nearby before sending it over to the man. "M'gann no," Aqualad shouts, but he's too late because the boulder smashes down crushing the man.

The team is a bit silent and Ephyra is slightly shocked, and just glances at M'gann from her place beside Superboy, watching as Robin stalks over to the Martian. "Don't know how things are done on _Mars_ , but on _Earth_ , we don't execute out captives!"

Miss Martian only smirks causing Ephyra to chock her up as insane. "You said you'd trust me," she said triumphantly before lifting the rock to reveal the crushed body of the man…well android-man. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Ephyra thought it was out of slight relief to learn that the Martian hadn't just murdered someone. "Shame…I was beginning to like you." Miss Martian offers a shy smile to Ephyra, while the others (excluding Superboy) give her looks. She frowns, "What? Just saying…"

Kid Flash walks over and crouches down next to the android and grabs an optic (eyeball). "Cool," he says tossing it up in the air a little before catching it in his fist, "Souvenir."

Aqualad turned to Miss Martian and put a hand on her shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

Kid Flash was quick to agree, "Yeah, you _rocked_ this mission; get it? Rocked?"

Ephyra puts a hand to her head, her expression pained as a hand rests on her hip. "Wow…just…wow…smacked in the head by an android, but that "quip" is what causes me to have a migraine." Robin just cackles while Kid Flash glares at her.

Robin speaks up, "Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks, me too," Miss Martian says with a smile.

* * *

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad was informing Red Tornado.

They had brought back the remains of the android and explained their little mission to Red Tornado. Ephyra was standing next to Superboy with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Agreed," was Red Tornado's response.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us," Miss Martian asked.

"No," he said, "This was your battle; I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Miss Martian frowns a little, "But if you're in danger…"

"Consider this matter closed," he says before turning and walking off.

Ephyra watch him with a frown on her face. "Is it wrong that he makes me love Batman more?"

The team gave her a look and she shrugged, "I'm just saying; at least Batman is vague when he wants to be. He's just vague for now reason."

"Don't bank on that," Robin pipes up, clearly amused with her statement. "He can be vague for no apparent reason too."

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Kid Flash says drawing them back to Red Tornado.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin adds in agreement.

" _Dude! Harsh_!" Kid Flashes whispers to Robin.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornadoes voice sounds, "I have a heart; carbon steel alloy." He stops and turns to look at them. "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin let out an awkward laugh, more sheepish than anything, though his tone was apologetic. "Right…sorry…" He says pausing, "I'll strive to be….more accurate."

Aqualad walks over resting a hand on Robin's shoulder, "And more respectful."

Red Tornado turns and continues on his way down the hall, while M'gann watches him go.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash walk shoulder to shoulder heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Speedy was so wrong." Wally says smugly.

"This team thing…" Robin added.

"…Might just work out," Aqualad finished.

Superboy makes leave to follow them with Ephyra behind him but pauses and looks at the Martian. He glances down before back up. "Sorry," he says with sincerity. He elbows his Ephyra and she glares at him. _I said it; the least you have to do is say it too._

Ephyra narrowed her eyes. _Fine, alright._

Ephyra looked up at Miss Martian, "I am too; welcome to the team," she says before turning and walk after the trio, with Superboy following as they leave Miss Martian with a smile.

 _Happy?_ Ephyra asks her fellow clone with a glance through narrowed eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded. _Very; any plans tonight?_ She shakes her head before her phone buzzes and she checks a text and gives him a glance. _Did you want to do something?_

He hesitates and his gaze lingers on the trio in front of them. Ephyra only smiles and pats his shoulder. _I know and don't feel bad. I'll guilt trip you later if I remember, plus I have night just recently planned with Sean._

He smiles and nods. _Have fun._

 _Same to you_. She pats his shoulder before turning and heading back in the direction of the zeta-tubes. She frowns realizing the address she was given in the text was in Gotham City but didn't question it.

* * *

" _ **Recognized: Ephyra B05."**_

She stepped out of a telephone booth, with a sign saying, _Out of Order_. She typed in the GPS on her phone and walked along the streets until she was downtown and entering a condominium. She followed the number he gave her and went to the second to last floor. She knocked on the door and Sean answered with a grin.

"Come in milady; mi casa es su casa."

Ephyra rolls her eyes walking in, "Charming as ever; shame you're not single." She paused, "For my gender I mean."

He just laughed closing the door, "Yep I'm everyone's dream but only few may experience the richness and fullness of…." He kisses his fingers like a pizza chef might after a beautiful pizza is made, "Sean."

Ephyra made a face. "Different name would have made that more mystical."

He pouts and sighs, "Ouch. Must you always deflate my ego?"

She smiles and pats his cheek and sighs as if in longing, "Someone has to and I – as hard as it is – will accept the burden."

He scoffs, "My bloody hero." Ephyra just laughs.

"Anyways, I never did get your name."

Ephyra pauses. She was such an idiot why didn't she see this coming. "Well I don't know you that well yet, but for now just call me Grant."

He raises an eyebrow, "Interesting choice and how do you not know me well."

It was Ephyra's turn for her eyebrow to rise, "Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that I just met you several days ago? Or the bigger fact that you live in Gotham City, instead of Central, where I met you; so why would you live here, but go to a café more than several states away from your home?"

Sean was silent before giving a shrug, "Alright, I'll give you that one." He walks down a couple of steps that lead into a modern living room with a view of the city, with a panorama view of windows. "Alright, to be honest, I didn't want you to know I was…rich…privileged…" he said looking for the right word. "It's not that I thought you didn't have money or anything, but when you have money like my parents, people are always trying to fake friendship just to get close to it. Others just want to be able to say your name and have opportunities open up before them." He leans back on the couch resting his arm around the back of it as Ephyra sits down next to him and leans into the couch while she faces him. "Bottom line: I wanted you to know me as a normal person, not money person."

She frowned, "And you thought your choice of attire wouldn't clue me into the fact that you had money? Your watch looked pretty expensive and so did your clothes."

He gave her a sheepish look, "Yeah I suppose that was a pretty big clue," he admitted, before sighing. "Look…I don't have many other friends, well none that are near me to be honest. My parents treat me like any other rich kid and possibly a spoil me more, just to keep me out of their hair and to behave. Being gay isn't exactly a fun thing for me. My parents keep me around because I am a son and I can do the job just as well as my dad can, running his company would be easy." He sighs. "But otherwise they steer clear of me most of the times, only asking to remind me of certain events and giving me what I want when I ask. I have three other friends: One in Star City, whom intends to be a lawyer one day, and another in Central whom is trying to get into the News Reporter business. And the third…" He trails off and looks Ephyra in the eye, "Well I'm pretty sure I'm hoping I can count her as a third, even though I have no idea what her real name is and nothing else about her asides from that she can most likely handle herself against Bradley." He says giving a small smile, but the anxiety was clear in his eyes. "So to answer your question, I was in Central City spending time with my friend who lived there. My parents have a condo there, so I decided to spend some time there and I just happened to run into you. And well…here we are."

Ephyra feels a bit awkward but her heart aches for the boy. "Sorry to lash out like that then…"

He gives a shrug, "No worries. I understand if you're not comfortable with it. Just say the word and this can all stop."

Ephyra shakes her head, "Not on your life." She feels a bit better as his eyes brighten. "You're an honest person with spirit and I like that in a friend. She holds out her hand, "Friends?"

He grins and takes her hand, "Amigos."

Ephyra laughed a bit and shook her head before relaxing a bit at the same time his body his body seemed to un-tense and he let out a sigh. "Just a quick question," he says and Ephyra glances at him expectantly. "How did you get here so fast?"

She restrains the urge to stiffen her body and gives a shrug, trying to think quickly. "Oh…I was…looking at new schools."

He frowned, "It's mid-July…why not just start in August or early August?"

This was starting to seem like question after question would be asked. "Oh um, my legal guardians are searching for different schools for me. I used to be homeschooled, but they think I should be exposed to new people."

He looks surprised, "Wow really; never pegged you for the homeschool-type," he said thoughtfully. "How long have you been homeschooled?"

"All my life."

Sean looked thoughtful. "I guess it makes sense – they want you exposed to new things before you head to college. That's very kind of them."

She glances down playing with her thumbs a bit, "Yeah…"

"Any ideas which school you're going to choose?" She shakes her head.

"Nope…not yet."

He smiles, "Well if choose any here, the bright side is we'll be closer to each other, so less travelling time."

Ephyra nodded in agreement before changing the topic before she dug herself into a deeper grave of lies. She hated lying to Sean and part of her wished she could actually tell her new friend things, but she knew that was stupid. What she needed was a name if she was going to continue to hang out with him in person. She couldn't constantly go over that question by trying to remain with mysterious with the last name Grant. She would love nothing more than to have a name like Sean or her teammates, for any other person; she just had no idea where to start.

"So what's this about a movie? You said you wanted to show me something." His eyes brighten and something beeps lightly and he gets up walking up the steps into the kitchen before coming back out with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda.

"We're going to have a movie night," he says in a matter-a-fact tone. Ephyra giggles a little before pushing the coffee table out of the way with ease, careful of the expensive looking black and white modern rug on the white fluffy carpet. Sean sets the popcorn and bottles of soda down before lying on his stomach and grabbing the remote, "Time to watch the Matrix."

She nodded lying down beside him on her belly, "What's that?"

Sean looked surprised, "Really? You've never seen it?" He shakes his head, "Your parents should have let you watch more movies."

She just gave a shrug, "I don't see what's so good about it."

He scoffs, "That's like saying you don't know Star Wars."

She frowns looking at him and his eyes widened, "What's…"

"Alalalalalala," Sean yells plugging his ears with his fingers, "Not listening!" He immediately gets up leaving the girl looking at him startled as he goes straight to a large cabinet on the side of the large flat screen, rummaging through the DVDs. He pulls out a rectangular, cardboard-thin box, which had one side purposely missing by design. "Alright change of plans," he says in a tone seriously, almost as if he were talking about life and death. "Do you have anything you're doing tomorrow? And will your parents let you stay the night, possibly till morning?"

Ephyra frowns a bit nervous due to his behavior, "No and yes, I just need to let them know where I am and that I'm with you."

He nods. "Good, because you haven't lived until you've seen Star Wars. We will watch all six Star Wars movies first and then we will watch the Matrix Trilogy," he says while taking out a VCR tape and opens a cabinet below the flat screen television and turns it on, using the remote to switch it to the VCR mode. He slides in the tape and it loads. "We're watching 4-6 first, because that's the order; and just a heads up 1-3 aren't that great and you'll see way. Same can be said for the last Matrix movie."

Ephyra frowns and watches the screen as it stops fast-forwarding and shows the copy write warnings. "So we're watching what again," she asks as her friend lies down on his stomach next to her again.

"Shh!" He looks up at the screen intently with excitement, "Just watch and let your mind be blown," he whispers in a hushed and awe-filled tone.

Ephyra gives him a look at his misty-eyed look he was giving the TV and sighed before getting settled and watching the screen, after quickly texting Dinah, Diana, and Ted where she would be. King Orin was in Atlantis most likely, so she wouldn't bother.

When the film starts she puts it away and reads the first words across the screen, which appeared in a static blue text: _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . ._

For the rest of the night she spent with Sean her mind isn't just blown…but obliterated by the exquisitely, beautiful reality that George Lucas gave life to.

* * *

 **A/N: And that adds up this chapter. I hope you all liked the little moment between Sean and Ephyra. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed it will build a bit more. Plus, everyone who might be a clone (or in reality, haven't seen it) has to experience Star Wars…or Star Trek. If it is Star Trek, the one J.J. Abrams did is the way to go. Star Wars all the way though. Though for anyone who has seen the new Star Wars movie, I hope like me you're not impressed. -_- It had its moments and the CGI as well as some of the mini battles were awesome, but overall...sigh, overall just makes me realize why Lucas shouldn't have sold his legacy to Disney.**

 **Also, yes Sean is gay as openly stated in the chapter. I know society has problems with that, but it's happening in this story, so if you don't want to see it, skip it.**

 **A heads up, I may be going off the Timeline that's on . For instance, possibility of a camping chapter coming up because that's what I noticed happens on the 20** **th** **of July, a day after this chapter takes place. Did you know that, because I sure didn't? Another reason I'm going off the timeline is because I was watching episode 4 on Netflix (after I finished this chapter) and I noticed that they got the time stamps wrong. They were flying in the bioship on the way to Santa Prisca and it said the date was June 22** **nd** **…which is weird since the previous one against Mister Twister was July 18** **th** **and the very first episode was dated on July 3** **rd** **. So yeah…didn't know what was up with that. I skipped to the end of the episode and the time stamp for when they were back at the cave getting lectured and debriefed by Batman, it said August 3** **rd** **. Yeah...about an entire month before receiving a lecture for your first mission,** _ **and**_ **you've already done others – I don't think so. So until proven otherwise (I advise you all do this if you don't already have a source for YJ) I'll be using the timeline from YJ . Just wanted to let you all know in case the story seemed related to the comics sometimes; though sometimes it may just be my own imagination at work.**

 **And off topic again...**

 **So their first unofficial mission went well...ish.**

 **So just a heads up for anyone who likes Miss Martian, there will be more tension and negative behavior between her and Ephyra. Ephyra is my OC and I based her off of the more aggressive side of my own personality (this meaning that since I don't like Miss Martian, she doesn't either – simple). Sorry Miss Martian fans but she's a tad bit too cheery, but mainly Season 2 was it for me. I guess I just didn't like how she tried to tamper with Superboy's mind – not cool.**

 **So das is about it; until next time.**


	5. Movie Aftermath & Trinity Blue Grant

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

 **I hope you've all had a wonderful New Year's (really late to say so, I know).**

 **Mine was filled with some food and champagne (for my parents; my brother and I had sparkling of course, but that's good enough for me).**

 **2016…huh…doesn't feel much different, another year I suppose. School still sucks though, but that's not different.**

 **I don't know about you but I just started my countdown until summer break – May 5** **th** **…feels so far away.**

 **Addressing Comments:**

 **Betterdays623: Glad to hear you from again! Despite you being the only one for now, your feedback is very encouraging and allows me to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible. ^_^ Now to answer a few of your questions. Not trying to be offensive, but you poor thing; you don't know Matrix?! It's a really great movie, adds up to about three films. Now the end of the Trilogy sucked, but other than that it's very creative and has your eyes glued to the screen. I'd check Netflix or rent it, something, but it's a good film and deserves to be watched.**

 **Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash: Your assumptions are correct. Irritating is fine, I have a brother so irritating meh, I could handle. My two primary reasons for disliking him: Rude behavior to Artemis & he's in the way of a ship I like. **

**Anyways, on the topic of Sean, I'm not sure if you're the only thinking that, but anywho…Sean had potential for being Ephyra's first/boyfriend, but when I created Ephyra, I just imagined her with a gay friend and Sean fit the bill. Plus there's someone else who already has the slot of being her crush. Believe you me, when I was writing the scene of a description of his appearance at Jitters in Chapter 3, I almost changed my mind about him being gay, but that would affect the storyline I had going. (Looking at this now, I realize I could have made a one-shot out of this response; exaggerated).**

 **Guest: Sorry; Superboy is taken (don't want SuperMartian fans to hurt me). Ephyra will be in the same boat along the way, but they're just supposed to be siblings and fellow clones; Das is it.**

 **Julia N SnowMiko: Comment made my day when I saw it and helped motivate me to continue a bit faster on the chapter. Glad someone saw the humor (guess I'm not totally failing at the genre).**

 **Copper001: You better know it pal; sadly Disney botched and destroyed that for the Forced Awakens. So disappointing; they focused more on CGI than storyline, character development, plot, etc. Fighting scenes weren't even that good. Totally miss Lucas.**

 **Without further ado here's today's chapter!**

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JULY 19, 7:16 EDT**

Ephyra was currently sitting on the stool while Sean was cooking breakfast. Her mind had definitely been blown ("blown" being a drastic understatement). She wasn't sure how she could love and hate something so much, simultaneously.

Her hands were clasped at her forehead on her hairline, so she was pulling her hair back a bit. Sean just laughed a little while he scrambled eggs in one pan before using his spatula to flip the bacon in another.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…how?" She exclaims. "Four through six were amazing, and for one through three, the…." She repeatedly snapped her fingers at him due to a loss for the word and Sean grinned.

"CGI."

"CGI!" She said stopping the snapping of her fingers and slammed her palm on the island. "The CGI, was amazing for one through three, but…the storyline, just…what? The Jedi were so blind! And how can someone not have relationships just because of the force? If anything it should just make them feel stronger and more powerful – dedicated to protecting their loved ones!"

Sean shrugged as he tipped a few pieces of bacon and allowed them to sizzle, "Well what they're trying to say is that having people you love in your life was dangerous because it causes distractions. Your mind would wander on missions, or seeing beings that remind you of your own family can cause homesickness and that can result fatal for not just themselves but everyone around them if their head isn't in the game." He checks on the eggs and lifts the pan as he divides them onto two plates. "Also, if you think about it, it makes sense in having that rule. Anakin proved it because he went to the Dark Side over some girl. That's their point, love is too strong and clouds your mind in the ways of the force to where eventually you'll do anything for the person and lose yourself little by little along the way. Unless you're as powerful as Yoda and Windu, you shouldn't have relationships. So rather than give the privilege to the only ones with amazing self-control, they take away the choice entirely."

He smirked at her pout. "Okay think of the heroes we have today, doll," he says putting a hand on his hip. "Do you see Superman with someone, let alone flaunting the possibility of having someone he cares for? What about others like Wonder Woman or Batman? They have to protect themselves and the people they care for and sometimes that means not getting the desires they wish for, from the ones they hold most dear."

Ephyra huffs as he sets a plate in a front of her and one next to her for himself. "I still say it's stupid. The worse part was how Padme 'lost the will to live'," she said making quotation marks with her fingers. "I mean are you kidding me? You just had children and claim to feel such love for them but yet you're going to just die? And if that's such an advanced time shouldn't there be technology available to save someone from something as stupid as that?"

Sean shrugs, "Not really; if someone no longer wishes to stay in the world then no one can really stop them from doing so."

"Seriously? She lost the will to _live_ over a _guy_ who she loved, but seems to be forgetting the fact that he tried _choking_ her and admitted to _killing little kids_! She wants to _die_ over a guy like that?" She rolls her eyes, "Honestly, him admitting his little massacre with the sand people was bad enough; she should have left after that."

She takes a breath from her rant, "And lastly, Lucas should have been more involved in the first three films. The storyline doesn't match up," she says as Sean brings over the skillet and sets down four pieces of bacon on her plate and four on his before putting it back on the stove. He goes over to the cabinet and gets two glasses for juice. "Leia said she remembered her mother but they were literally newborns, so how could she even tell that her mom was sad? Even if she did remember, it's still not possible because out of the two of them, Luke should have remembered her because Padme touched _him_ , not _her_." She pauses as she notices Sean sitting down and sliding her a cup of juice, a smirk on his face. "I see this is just amusing to you," she says dryly, glaring at him.

He laughs and shakes his head before eating a piece of his bacon, "Not at all; most fans have felt like you do – even I do on certain aspects – but we can't change it. I saw Star Wars when I was five – my mother made sure I saw every episode. I've only _just_ started accepting that the movies won't change, as well as the fact that the first trilogy could have been done much better." He takes a bite of his eggs. "Trust me there are two websites that have countless and I mean _countless_ stories about how the third movie should have ended." He lets out a soft sigh and takes a sip of his juice, "Sadly none will ever see the big screen."

She rolls her eyes. "And you called me dramatic."

He narrows his eyes, the small lift in the corner of his lips giving away his amusement. "You cried when you saw a _fictional_ character die."

Now it was Ephyra's turn to narrow her eyes. "Trinity was a beloved character and her death was just awful. If they were going to do that sad goodbye, they should have just had her die from the bullet when she fell out of the city building." She pouts, "And she was amazingly brilliant and smooth with everything she did."

Sean gives her a mockingly sympathetic look and pats her back. "There, there."

Ephyra gives him a look and he just smiles before going back to his breakfast. She let out a breath deciding to stop her ranting about the movies…for now. She ate her breakfast with Sean and when they both finished he washed the dishes, while she cleaned the living room. It took about fifteen minutes before she was finished and Sean was drying his hands.

"I still can't believe you know how to cook," she said bringing a charming smile to his face. "Though your efforts to show someone a good time need work," she adds. The smile vanishes to a pout.

"Ouch."

She shrugs. "Sorry, but showing someone movies they've never seen only for all but three of them to be disappointing in the end, isn't a good time."

"Hard to please," he mumbles picking up his jacket and dusting it off.

She smiled at him and nudged his shoulder, before walking back into the living room and relaxing on the couch. "But seriously – thanks. I'm kind of new to this whole…socializing thing, and this movie night was a good start. I'd look forward to having more with you anytime." She raises a finger sternly, " _But,_ they cannot be as depressing as Matrix three."

He laughed shaking his head, "Alright, it's a deal. And it was a pleasure, providing the entertainment; I'll make sure to let you know when I have time for another." He paused hanging his jacket up. "Maybe next time I'll earn the privilege to learn the first name of my new friend," he says in an airy tone, but curiosity, more than suspicion, lingered in his eyes, "I'd love to get to know more about you, Miss Grant."

She gave a stretch as an involuntary sound escaped her before she relaxed with a shrug to hide the nervous flipping of her stomach. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm going to go take a shower and change into my pajamas," Sean informs her already heading towards the stairs.

Ephyra gives a wave of her hand, "Alright; I'll be here."

When he leaves she gets up and begins cleaning up the movies before setting them back on the shelves where she had seen Sean take them from. Her eyes lingered on the films and her mind came to "half-peace" with them. They were amazing films and well thought out. Sure, there were flaws – many at certain points – but they were all good none the less.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

She dug into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone to see it was ringing. "Hello," she said after pressing talk.

" _Where are you?"_

She let out a sigh immediately recognizing her fellow clone's voice. "How do you have my number?"

" _Robin,"_ Was the simple reply she received, _"Where are you?"_

"With a friend; I told you this last night," she said a bit irritably. "And I can take care of myself, I don't need a guardian."

He swept on ignoring her words. _"You stayed over?"_

She heaves a pained sigh, "Yes, I did, but I'm fine. We just had a movie night and fell asleep. Now will you leave me alone," she snaps suddenly tired of explaining herself and then thinks better of it, realizing he was probably just concerned. "Why not go bug the green girl?"

" _Miss Martian."_

She examines her nails, "Didn't ask her name – I know it – I just won't use it yet."

" _You still don't like her."_ He said thoughtfully before his tone turned curious. _"Why? She may have made mistakes yesterday, but she proved herself."_

"Nothing to do with that…" Ephyra says a bit sharply as she tried to keep her tone breezy, but paused in thought, "…Entirely…look just don't worry about it, okay?"

" _Okay."_

There's silence, before he breaks it again.

" _I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're the only one who doesn't make this new…life, seem strange. I don't want to lose you."_

Feeling guilt with an additional flood of affection for the Kryptonian comrade she responds in a gentle tone. "I know. Thanks Superboy. I'll make sure you to send you a text next time just to let you know so you won't have to worry." She thought it over and felt lucky that she also had Superboy and not just Superboy. Superboy would always be able to be there if she ever needed to talk about anything. Sure there was the Team and the league, and even Ted, Black Canary, and her donors, but only Superboy could understand and wouldn't judge her if she ever needed to speak about Cadmus or being a clone.

" _Okay. Enjoy the rest of your day."_ He hangs up and she sets her phone down before gazing up at the ceiling.

Another thought was plaguing her mind: a name. She couldn't act normal when her name wasn't normal and was going to be used for her code name. She wanted to ask Wonder Woman, but knew a leaguer was probably busy and might rush on a choice for a name. Aquaman and Black Canary might do the same as well. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ask Superboy either. He had seemed grumpy when names had been mentioned. That meant only Ted was left, and she was fine with that. He wasn't officially tied to the league anyways and she felt more comfortable around him and trusted him.

She glanced at the time; it wasn't even eight yet. She heard Sean walking down the steps and made up her mind to head out. "Sean thanks for the movies and breakfast, it was really fun, but I have some place I have to be."

He nods, "Okay that's cool; maybe we can pick it up again some time. Do you need a ride?"

She shakes her head heading for the door, "Thanks for the offer though." She gives him a wave as she heads out. She walks back the way she had come last night, veering into an alley, and stepping into the abandoned telephone booth.

* * *

 **STAR CITY**

 **JULY 19, 8:07 PDT**

"So let me get this straight kid: you want me to be your legal guardian?" He pauses in his workout to glance over his shoulder at Ephyra. "And this sprouted up with the need for a normal name?"

Ted delivered three jabs to a punching bag before adding a right hook, causing it to swing to the left harshly at the force. He grabs it as it swings back before holding it, as he gives Ephyra a look. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that… _friend_ of yours," he says disapprovingly.

"See? This is why I asked. I don't know how much Dinah has told you about how I was found and what I am exactly, but I basically was born and lived in a pod all my life until a couple weeks ago. That pod has given me simulations and images – in my mind of course – that allow me to know what certain things are. And from what I understand, you're a perfect example of what they've shown to be a father. You're already protective of me, despite knowing me for a couple days. Not to mention you keep forgetting that my _friend_ isn't interested in me, in that way." She explains.

He scowls at her and she grins, "I could even say I get my scowls from you."

He tries to keep a sour look, before letting it disappear and laughing a bit. "Alright, alright kid." He walks over to her where she sits on the bench across from him. "Before I give an answer, are you going to tell me why you suddenly want a guardian?"

She sighs as he takes a swig of his water bottle. "Well...Superboy and I were the only ones without names amongst the team."

Ted nodded a bit, "Dinah mentioned the younger members had formed a covert team – how's that going by the way?"

She shrugs. "Started off a bit disappointing but it got better. Hopefully the next time it will be a sanctioned mission from Batman. Anyways," she says continuing on to the previous topic, "I thought I could convince him and myself that real names weren't needed. That wore off completely last night, when I was with Sean, my _friend_." She emphasizes "friend" letting Ted know that Sean was just that and nothing more – the doubt on his face proved it didn't work. "Sean and I spoke a lot about him before we watched movies and it made me feel guilty, when he came off honest whereas I couldn't even give him my name."

Ted's expression softened. "That's going to have to be part of your life kiddo; its part of every hero's life to be honest. You're going to have to lie sometimes otherwise; more people get hurt if they get too close." Weird…sounds just like what Sean said about heroes earlier.

She swallowed, feeling a bit guilty now. "I used your last name instead and even then he took that lie, for now. The only excuse I have otherwise is that I've been homeschooled all my life – I'm told that's when you do school at home and travel – and that my legal guardians tend to travel a lot."

Ted listened with a thoughtful look on his face, not even seeming angry or upset about her use of his last name. "So you want me to pose as your legal guardian to make your civilian life easier?" Ephyra nods hopefully and he tilts his head. "Won't you still feel guilty though? I mean when you go on missions or have to leave school in a hurry; won't this Sean-kid think something's up?"

"Making up excuses for that will be easier to come up with, whereas with no name or identity I'm kind of stuck with lame excuses until I'm figured out."

He made a face, "Well, I don't know about excuses becoming easier, but okay." He set his water bottle down. "I know your reasons for why you want an alias, or secret identity, but not why you want _me_ to serve as your guardian," he says. "Asides from how I'm protective of you already and hate any boy whose referred to as a _friend_ ," he adds dryly.

Ephyra smiles a little at his last statement. "Well, asides from the makings of a protective parent, you're one of the people I feel comfortable with."

Ted smiles warmly at her before raising an eyebrow. "What about Dinah? And your donors: Wonder Woman and Aquaman?"

"I adore Dinah and could definitely see her as my mother, but part of me is holding back. No offense, but from the records implanted in my mind by Cadmus, I've heard that…Wildcat, is known to be a bit of a loose cannon." He opens his mouth to object but Ephyra beats him to it, "Fight club owned by some girl known as Roulette; Green Arrow almost died to prove a point to you and in the end Black Canary convinced you into therapy," she deadpanned.

"Whatever kid; get on with the point," he grunted.

"My point is that all of them don't seem to understand…parenting?" She paused trying to figure out the best way to explain, considering she knew what parenting _should_ be like. This all considering that she was immensely grateful for being welcomed by both her donors and Dinah, but something…was off or she felt like it was too good to be true. But she couldn't convince Ted with just a hunch or weird unknown feeling. "Dinah is good mother material, but in the end she goes to the Justice League; her loyalty lies there."

"Obviously – hence the forced therapy with our favorite Martian," he said grumpily.

Ephyra continued, "Well that's my point. Her duty as my guardian would be in my best interest, but also to keep me at arm's length in case I for some reason screw up on the team or cause trouble for the league. At least that's my guess from what I was told by Cadmus."

"Wonder Woman and Aquaman," Ted prompts.

"They're both great, but they're too…" she trails off looking for a good word. "Non-parenty," she finishes lamely. "Wonder Woman tends to see man's world as her mother does, rarely so far, but I can tell by how she talks sometimes. Plus, I feel like I'm a burden with her; like I'm not living up to the mantle. And I can't exactly walk up to someone and introduce myself as 'Wonder Woman's brat'".

Ted takes another drink from his water bottle, "You could; you'd be telling the truth." Ephyra gives him a little shove to which he laughs.

"I'm serious Teddy – Aquaman is the same way as Wonder Woman. He's okay, but again I feel like I'd have to live up to some mantle. He's the king of the seas and I'd have to behave differently, and I'm not comfortable with that." She lets out a defeated sigh, "I don't know. I'm just more comfortable with you. I can come here whenever I want and know I'm safe. Plus, you're constantly helping kids who come here or give them advice. Sometimes you even help them get out of bad situations."

Ted smiles a bit. "Ah so you think that since I don't have a specified 'mantle' to live up to that you can get away with things," he asks, but in a joking manner so she knows he isn't hurt. "I'd be honored."

Ephyra blinked in surprise and he laughed. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so easy-going with it."

The man shakes his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine with it. To be honest, it's nice having you here and I wouldn't mind having you around more often. My gym is for people who want to better themselves, protect themselves, or just straight-out train. But I've never had someone who loved it so much, asides from Dinah. It's refreshing to meet someone new and full of youth, who isn't determined to brood about how their life is 'woe-is-me'." Ephyra was smiling at him brightly with some relief, and he smirked. "Don't think this legal guardian thing will be a cake-walk kid, there will be rules."

She nods quickly, "I'll follow them all," she promises, though in the back of her mind having crossed a pair of mental fingers. She'd follow them out of respect, unless something absolutely called for action against them.

He gets up and stretches, "I'll get started on the papers and notify Dinah and your two donors. In the meantime you need to think up a full name. Grant will be your last name; now just the first and second."

"No need," she said quickly and he raised an eyebrow, before she blushed faintly embarrassed. "Whether you said yes or not, I couldn't help thinking of names on the way over."

He shakes his head but the amusement is clear on his face, "Alright, what have you come up with?"

She paused thinking over the name she had come up with. "Trinity," she states full of pride before remembering how Sean had introduced himself (though she was pretty sure he was just being funny), "Trinity Blue Grant."

He nods approvingly. "Good name, but what made you choose the middle name?"

"Sean introduced himself as such and I figure they might need middle names on papers or something. Plus, seemed like a nice touch. The blue is due to my Atlantean genes."

"Water, got it." He stands up. "So I'm feeling weird about this and would appreciate it if I could think about this a bit later. Care to spar, _Trinity?"_

Ephyra grinned at the use of her new name. "Happy to." Ted just laughed as they went over to the mat to spar. "Oh and Ted?" The man pauses in his stance and raises an eyebrow for her to continue. "Just between you and me; mantle or no mantle, you're the best out of them all."

He grins, his expression warm but covered with smugness, "I know." He bounces a bit on the balls of his feet, his hands coming up to guard his face, "Don't think that's going to get you out of a beating though."

Ephyra mirrors his grin. "Wouldn't dream of it Teddy."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating recently. Also sorry for the short chapter, the next one will…well that one might be the same as well, though we'll meet someone new. And I'm sorry if this one seemed rushed or had lack of character development, just trying to put things together and get them to correspond.**

 **For those of you doing so - love seeing the comments, they help motivate me to continue and make each chapter better.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	6. Drop Zone

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

 **Hope you're all well.**

 **I've been a bit under the weather lately; throat is a bit messed up resulting in little turning of my head. Another effect has been the inability to stare at my screen for long without my eyes watering or hurting, so sorry for the late submission.**

 **Anyways, this chapter we go with Ephyra and the team and see how their first mission goes. There's also a new player, as promised in the last author's note of the previous chapter and it's kind of going to piss Ephyra off due to…well you'll see.**

* * *

 **CARRIBEAN SEA**

 **JULY 22, 20:08 ECT**

Furious? Angry? Disappointed? Infuriated?

Those words didn't even come close to describing how Ephyra currently felt. Livid was the best word that described how she felt right now. Surprisingly she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she does; why? That reason was currently sitting across the Bioship on the other side of Aqualad, in the window seat. That idiot who was just as excited as the rest of her teammates, the person she now loathed more than Kid-Stupid and Miss Martian, was the reason she wasn't as excited as she should be on the Team's first official mission; not even her new costume was cheering her up.

A two-piece costume made out of the same swimsuit material as Aqualad's; its coloring even coordinated with her superhero name: black and blue. The top came a few inches down below her chest, and ended with sleeves running down her arms veering to an end in a point near her hands. Her bottom was a matching mini skirt; the outfit showing her toned mid-section and legs. To top it off were matching blue and black boots that came up to her calves and split slightly down the front.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian informs them.

Despite the circumstances she could be considered over dramatic, but it's understandable considering he almost took her chance to work on her first official mission with her friends. Not to mention their favorite bat was even going to allow it if it hadn't been for objections from her fellow clone and Aqualad. She'd never forget it…

* * *

 **Earlier . . .**

* * *

"What!" Ephyra shouted. "This is unbelievable!" She felt a little bad only for a few seconds when she noticed her fellow clone flinching at the volume in her voice (bad time to have super hearing). "How can you leave me behind on this," she exclaims in outrage, "I've been on this Team far longer than he has, and we've actually done a mission - unofficial maybe – but a mission none the less," she snaps. "Now we have our actual _first_ , _official_ mission, and now – _now_ – you decide to just kick me to the curb!"

"Ephyra cool it," hissed Kid Flash in slight concern and fear of the bat glare – sorry – bat _death_ glare that was piercing through the young clone. Ephyra, however, was too irate to listen; her gaze swinging towards their new teammate whom looked sick and guilty at the trouble his appearance had caused.

Their new teammate was of Asian heritage and before Ephyra's outburst, had seemed like a mix of Miss Martian's bubbly personality and Kid Flash's humor (with the applied humor of course). He was about Ephyra's height with a slim build, resembling a track runner, lean. His black hair was styled in a buzz cut which had a strangely appealing affect when adding his slanted hazelnut eyes. He unlike, the others who wore civvies, was dressed in full bodied spandex, with a purple muscle shirt and black pants, which had a pocket on each thigh, complete with black combat boots; a belt, with a silvery dragon as its buckle.

"No! I want an explanation! Why me and not him," she shouts, her tone nothing less than a clear demand.

"Enough." The tone the Dark Knight used was enough to shut her up, momentarily, but the fire never left her blue eyes. "This mission doesn't call for this many people and it's your first mission. As you've said yourself, you've already done a mission with the team and bonded. Flamewalker still hasn't had that opportunity – and however unfair this scenario may seem – his opportunity just happens to be on this 'official' mission."

Ephyra opens her mouth to object, but Superboy beat her to it. "Ephyra is our teammate as well," he says crossing his arms over his chest, "no disrespect but I trust her more than I do him," he said jerking his head in the direction of their new teammate. Their teammate's crestfallen expression didn't even move Ephyra one bit; not when he was so close to stealing a moment she'd dreamed of. Thankfully Aqualad saw it as a moment to intervene and uphold his role of keeping respect and serenity in hostile encounters.

"Batman, what I believe Superboy and Ephyra – in her own way – are trying to say is that Ephyra has served with us a bit longer than Flamewalker has. If the objective of this mission is the first official one of this Team, we need all members if we are to be solidified into a strong, unified, and unbreakable force." He says sweeping a hand around to gesture towards all the Team. "Additionally, I'd like to add that leaving Ephyra out, would allow us to bond with Flamewalker, but there wouldn't be any bonding between Ephyra and Flamewalker. This has a potential to cause tension as well as possible failure to complete missions all due to emotional behavior between one another."

Batman eyes the teens before simply stating in his trademark void-of-emotion tone, "Very well; Ephyra you're on the mission." He gives them all his back as Red Tornado enters, his robotic feet echoing around the cave. A screen comes up with a picture of Santa Prisca. "East La Santa Prisca – this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid; a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name, Venom." He makes a quick gesture and the screen divides into two, bringing up blue prints of a warehouse. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity; but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." He turns letting his gaze drift over the teens, "That's where this team comes in."

Ephyra was still pissed, practically glaring at their new teammate, but directed her gaze back to Batman. "This is a covert recon mission only," he says looking at Ephyra directly, whom crosses her arms over her chest and returns a glare of her own. "Observe and report," he says addressing all the teens. "If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." He turns back to the holographic screens and presses a button which brings up a large screen of Santa Prisca with two red dots, labelled "A" and "B". "The plan requires two drop zones."

Robin had cut in almost sounding eager even, "So who's in charge?"

Both Red Tornado and Batman glance at each other before back at Robin, "Work that out between you," Batman says. Robin's reply was a small smirk.

* * *

Ephyra stomped a foot on the floor, that drew the attention of Superboy who glanced at her in her upset state; arms crossed and all. _You're never going to let this go are you?_

Ephyra shoots her fellow clone a glare. _You better believe it!_ She all but snaps over their mind link. Seeing his slight wince at how she lashed out in their minds she tried recovering bit. _I'm sorry, but how! How could Batman even consider replacing one of us – me more specifically – for this mission! We don't even know him! And he –_

 _Yeah, yeah, I know, he almost stole your thunder._ Superboy said, but sympathy was noticeable in his tone. _Brooding won't help._

Superboy looked relieved to see her smile just a little and the livid-crazy-fire-look leave her gaze for a bit. _Oh, I know you're not trying to lecture me on not brooding._ Her tone, for once, completely amused.

He offered a small smile before it disappeared. _But seriously, try to get along. He doesn't seem…all that bad._

Miss Martian brings them out of their mental thoughts. "Drop-zone A in thirty," she informs the team.

Aqualad stood up and walked to the center of the bioship looking at Ephyra. Taking the signal she gets up as well and gently touches Superboy's shoulder in a quick gesture. _Good luck._ She says for the first time feeling anxious with butterflies in her stomach, as she stood next to Aqualad.

Their teammates looked back at her and Aqualad, and Ephyra couldn't help a twinge of pride – she was helping her team. She received a small smile from their new teammate, Flamewalker and a discrete thumbs up; his manner of doing so screamed wariness. His friendly gesture and expression disappeared when she only gave him a slight glare. She pressed the center of her uniform and her uniform changed color, until it was gray and black. Aqualad followed suit activating his stealth tech, by pressing the Atlantean symbol on his belt. He looked to Miss Martian, "Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode," she says and lowers the bioship a few feet above the water. A hole opens in the floor in front of them, and Aqualad and Ephyra launch themselves forward, diving into the water.

She immediately felt refreshed and breathed in the water, remembering what Aquaman had taught her. She swam alongside Aqualad and they swerved nimbly around a few underwater mines. She raised her hands and jerked them a little, causing water to act as a sharp whip, before slicing her own hole in the net, acting as a barrier, and swam through. The entire time she and Aqualad kept pace with one another.

They ran over the shore after quick emergence from the water and made a beeline for the sensors. She faced the jungle watching his back while he disabled them. "Heat and motion sensors are patched; data's now on a continuous loop," he informs the team through his com, "Move in."

Aqualad turned to look at Ephyra briefly as she met his gaze before they turned simultaneously and ran through the trees towards a mountain. Once they reached the base, without hesitation they began to climb. "Why are you climbing when aerial use of your powers, would make this less strenuous?"

"Let's just say, I need to vent out anger, and letting my fingers dig into this rock's surface is the only thing keeping me calm right now." She growls.

Before he can respond, their coms become active. "Aqualad, Ephyra, Drop B is go."

"Head for the factory – we'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," he says before signing off.

"Roger that," Robin answered.

"You cannot let your conflict with Flamewalker continue," Aqualad says continuing their previous conversation. "Doing so will only result in concealed emotions which in the end will prove too strong and result in something disastrous for not just you and Flamewalker, but the team itself." He lets out a breath when she doesn't respond as he continues climbing with fluid motions. "Ephyra I understand that you have a hard time trusting and letting go of aversions that you have against people, but that won't help, nor is it advisable while on missions. And I don't understand why you're so upset over this, when you're on the mission – you're on it now. So whatever 'threat' you may have seen Flamewalker as should be over now."

"Yeah, well maybe you don't know much about me," she snaps. "Worry about yourself! I'm fine! _And_ I won't let how I feel towards Flamewalker affect my ability to keep my teammates safe." She speeds up her climbing and passes Aqualad before waiting at the top fuming as her foot taps the ground, before stopping. Guilt was beginning to pacify her anger and frustration and she let out a breath. Aqualad checked the GPS signal when he reached her at the top and nodded in the direction they needed to go. He took off in a dead sprint without a word and she sighed before using her power of flight, and flew after him, flying alongside.

While they continued on their path, she sighed. "Aqualad…look I'm sorry. I know shouldn't take this out on you, I'm just a bit touchy – betrayed – that Batman was so ready to cut me off the mission, when I'd been here first." She grunted a bit, "I know who's first and who isn't, isn't the point, but I just thought I was one with the team. But someone none of us know is just welcomed with open arms."

Aqualad turns his head to meet her gaze and it was warm and gentle, making the butterflies return to her stomach (and this time it wasn't because of anxiety for their first mission). "You don't need to apologize. I know how it is to lose your cool – "

"– Debatable," she mused.

"– Never the less, I've learned to overcome it. Sometimes things will rile us up, but we mustn't let it get in the way of ourselves. And as a team, we're all here to help one another, as I'm here any time you need to talk."

She blushes faintly and turns her head a little. "Noted and immensely grateful."

He offers her a smile, before checking the GPS and radioing in. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared – see if you're being tracked." There was a pause before Kid Flash radioed back in.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads," Superboy puts in. "But they'll meet each other before they find us," he adds. Suddenly gunfire is heard faintly in the background and Ephyra feels her heart quicken.

"Superboy?"

"No super hearing required now," Kid Flash remarks over the coms.

"Swing wide, steer clear!" Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah yeah, just soon as I find Rob," Kid Flash responds.

Ephyra growls irritably as she and Aqualad increase their speed to reach their teammates. "For the love of – will you listen for once," she shouts into the com, knowing her question was rhetorical and sounded exasperated.

They continued to close in on their position signified by the GPS and the sound of gunfire grew louder. To her relief it sounded like there was more fighting and less firing of ammunition as they got closer. _They must have engaged._

They were a couple yards away and closing in when she could hear the commotion of her arguing teammates and rolled her eyes. Aqualad disappeared from her side and she swerved around several trees. She reached the clearing and glimpsed her teammates before surveying the surroundings for how she could be useful. She veered down towards Flamewalker as he did a round house on one man's jaw, before sending a fireball towards another. One snuck up behind him but Ephyra, without stopping flight, scooped the man up and tossed him in the air, before grabbing his foot and spinning a couple times before letting him fly into a tree. She landed and Flamewalker turned to face her, "Thanks for the save," he said offering a smile.

"Yeah well, you looked pretty helpless without me," she said slyly, before walking over to Superboy. "You okay?" At his nod she walks over to where the team was beginning to tie up the men to the trunks of trees.

She was standing beside Aqualad with Flamewalker on her other side, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said, drawing her attention to him. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

Flamewalker snorts and mutters to Ephrya, "That's original." What, were they best buddies now? Though his remark was a little amusing, but not enough to get her over what was now beginning to seem like petty frustration.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said.

"Agreed," Robin replied, "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons – I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." When he finished his assumption he had a hand under his chin, with his thumb pressing against the corner of his cheek, before it fell away as he came up with another theory. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off," he concludes.

"We get it – Kobra wanted super cultist, mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for – "

" – These cultists aren't _on_ Venom, Kobra's hoarding this stuff," Robin reasoned. "We don't leave," he said in a final tone before adding, "Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why," Kid Flash queries with narrowed eyes.

Robin looked slightly startled for a moment, "This team needs a leader."

"And it's _you_ ," Kid Flash asks in a tone of incredulity.

Ephyra groans. "Here we go," she mutters.

"If they fight, I'm betting on Kid Flash," Flamewalker says simply. Ephyra glanced at him, partially irritated that he was making it harder for her to dislike him. Guess riding out this pouting-child-attitude, wasn't going to last long.

She shrugged, "I say Robin."

Kid Flash continued, "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin cackled, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

Ephyra's attention subsided to two of the men who muttered amongst themselves and discretely eased closer before overhearing their conversation in Spanish. _Did you catch that?_ She glanced over and met Superboy's gaze.

 _Bits and pieces._ He relayed the conversation and she faced them meeting Bane's eyes. "Betraying us won't be as easy as you think, _gringo_ ," she says the last word with venom, which had Bane and his companion narrowing his eyes at her before falling silent. She backs away a few paces before meeting Aqualad's questioning look. "Don't trust them lightly; they aren't what they seem," she warns him.

Her attention drifted back to the voices of her two bickering teammates. "Yeah? You don't even have super powers," said Kid Flash.

"Neither does Batman," Robin retorts.

" _Chuh!_ You're not Batman!"

Robin mimics Kid Flash and leans forward, " _Chuh!_ Closest thing we've got!"

The man who Ephyra has spoken to before began chuckling. "Such clever _ninos_ – but you only know half the story." He pauses, for effect perhaps before continuing. "Let me show the rest; get you into the factory…reveal my secret entrance."

Miss Martian kneels down in front of him a hand to her forehead. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." She's silent for a few moments.

"Ah ah ah _chica_ , Bane is not that easy."

Ephyra raises an eyebrow, "Does Bane know that speaking about himself in third person is the first sign of being a psychopath."

"Too late," Flamewalker added with a little huff of laughter, before looking down at Miss Martian. "Anything?"

She lets out a defeated breath, "He's mentally reciting _futbol_ scores and Español." She turns too look at them over her shoulder, "This may take a while."

Bane interjects, "It's not complicated," he says simply. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." The team exchanged a few troubled glances, but a discrete nod from Aqualad settled the matter that they were going to take his deal.

Bane leads them through the trees and stops by a cliff side, before gesturing with his arm towards a warehouse that had a helicopter pad outside. Robin took out his binoculars and inspected the area. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down." He lowers his binoculars clearly still in thought. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad finishes Robin's thought.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash added.

Robin stands tucking his binoculars away as he makes way to follow Bane and scoffs in sarcastic laughter. "Yeah; you're the thinker."

Kid glances at him with narrowed eyes. "Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane lifts a rock tossing it aside, and gestured into what looks to be an old mining tunnel. "Answers are this way."

As they pause at the entrance allowing Bane to go first, Kid Flash snorts. "So now El Luchadore is our leader." Robin elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted a bit. Ephyra followed suit with Flamewalker and the others just behind her.

" _Muy stupido_ ," she remarks to which he glares at her.

Bane leads them through the tunnel before stopping at a door which leads into the factory. Robin peeks out before notifying the others, "All clear."

They all emerge into the factory, but pause in shelter of giant tubes. Bane eyes the area and when he can't find Robin turns to face them. "Has that little fool already been caught?"

Aqualad lets out a breath, "No," he says in exasperation, "He just does that." This time some annoyance was clear in his tone.

"Stay put," Kid Flash tells them lowering his goggles, "I'll be back before The Boy Wonder."

" _Wait! Kid,"_ Aqualad says in a strained tone, in order not get too loud, but the speedster was already gone.

Bane watched him go before turning to look at the remaining members. "Great chain of command," he remarks sarcastically.

They move stealthily and reposition themselves behind some crates and peek over them to watch what the people in the factory were doing. Crates were being moved and Flamewalker and Ephyra were at a closer angle, hidden by tubes closer to the fork-lifts moving the Venom around. "Are you guys seeing this," Flamewalker asks.

"Yes," Aqualad responds, "It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line," Superboy observed. "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe…freshness counts," Miss Martian tries to add helpfully.

"Helicopters coming," Superboy informs them, his gaze upward at the roof.

The team repositioned themselves with Aqualad and Superboy on a catwalk close to the ceiling with Bane. Flamewalker was on a ledge, a few rafters ahead of them, while Miss Martian had camouflaged herself and was monitoring the meeting of Kobra and the mystery buyer.

Ephyra was underneath the walkway taking refuge behind a few tubes as she watched the men load more boxes. She tried radioing in before frowning as she received static and hissed in frustration. A war cry overhead caused her attention to jerk upwards and she watched as Bane landed smack-dab in the middle of the factory, swatting two guards away like flies. The guards were able to shoot a few rounds, even if they missed and she swallowed.

What had Sean said that one time when they were watching Matrix, when security guards discovered Neo and Trinity were strapped with every known possible gun to man. Oh yes: shit was about to hit the fan. As if on que, a roar sounded and grew louder immediately as a giant dark-brownish gray creature hit Aqualad's and Superboy's position, causing the walkway to snap, sending one end farthest from her crashing down.

Right before the creature and Superboy stormed towards each other, she noticed a skinny pale woman next to an even paler man with a distinctive red hood and cape that resembled a Cobra. "Destroy them!"

That was all she heard before gunfire shot towards her and she dodged a few, before she picked up two big crates, one in each hand and hurled them one at a time towards the men, taking out at least three with each. Each box she hurled, she was tried easing closer to a shattered crate with a few unbroken vials inside. They might get a bonus on the mission for retrieving a sample. She continued this method until a loud creak and screeching sound of scraping metal sounded above her, but she was too busy about to hurl another crate. The crate hit its target and she looked up too late, her eyes widening as the rest of the catwalk plunged down towards her.

A sudden force slammed into her with such force that she rolled intertwined and tangled with the other body across the floor. They came to a stop with him on top and her on the bottom. She blinked a bit dazed before her eyes widened a bit as she registered Flamewalker's face, him only looking briefly embarrassed but mostly concerned. She blushed faintly, "What do you think you're doing?" she demands.

"Uhm," he began awkwardly, "Saving you from being crushed?" She huffed before shoving him off her and he scrambled to his feet at the same time she got to her own.

"Well I'm not crushed and you're in my way," she says dismissively before launching herself back into battle, but not before calling over her shoulder. "And next time don't get in my way! I almost had what we needed!" She didn't see the anger that came to Flamewalker's face.

Soon the team was pushed back the way they came and took cover behind the tubes as gunfire increased. Superboy wasn't faring well with the creature and Kid Flash was finally pushed back to Ephyra and Flamewalker's position.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed!" Aqualad shouts. "Link us up!"

A weird sensation passed through them all. _Everyone online?_

 _Present_ , Flamewalker said.

 _Yeah..._ Superboy sounded disapproving and just as uncomfortable as Ephyra did.

 _You know it beautiful,_ Wally said in that dreamy flirtatious tone, to which Ephyra felt like banging her head against the pipe.

 _Yeah here._ Ephyra grunts, as grumpy as Superboy.

 _Good; we need to regroup._ Aqualad says.

 _Busy now._ Robin says over the link.

 _With what!_ Ephyra snaps. _What could possibly be more important than making sure your teammates don't end up with holes their bodies?_

Feeling as frustrated as she was knowing they were approaching a calamitous scenario, Aqualad's voice filtered through their minds in a sharp command, to Robin. _Robin! Now!_ He uses his water bearers to form whips and strikes four men down. _We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path._

When Kid Flash zips through a few men clearing a path to their exit, the team immediately files in. Ephyra skids to a halt and waits by the door for Superboy. _Superboy come on!_ Superboy grunts grappling with the creature before leaning back a little and twisting the creature's wrist, before spinning and sending the creature into three pursuing men.

He closed the door and Ephyra locked it before they take off after the others. The door can be heard with a metallic screech and then thud as the creature easily breaks it down.

"Superboy, Ephyra, the support beams," Aqualad yells.

Ephyra punches one to her right, while Superboy takes the closest to him on the left. She levitates before gripping him under his arms and flying after the others as the tunnel collapses behind them.

Ephyra sets Superboy down a bit out a breath, while Aqualad bends a glow stick, turning the shadows of darkness around them to red. "That was disastrous."

"Wouldn't have been that bad, if others waited for orders," Superboy remarked glancing at Robin and Kid Flash, to which the speedster just glared while Robin didn't seem to paying attention with his back to them.

She glances at Flamewalker as the pouty-child-attitude (now just petty) she'd shoved down came up. "Perhaps if you had stayed on or near your ledge, you would have been able to hold off more guards from overwhelming us," she says scathingly. "And if you hadn't intervened with what I had more than handled, I could've gotten a vial of the Venom to study, but _noo_ ; just had to be the hero."

Flamewalker's eyes widen and for the first time since they had met, she saw anger come to his eyes, his voice exasperated. " _Me_? Oh so this is all suddenly my fault," he snaps. "Well sorry, I left my post, but if it hadn't been for me you'd be buried under, if not injured or worse, by a pile of metal!"

She puts her hands on her hips as they face each other and she leans forward, "News flash genius! I am a clone of Wonder Woman and Aquaman! Obviously rubble won't do much than bruise, and that's most likely the maximum damage it will ever do, when concerning some rubble! I could have handled myself and easily lifted it off me!" She fingers dug into the skin on her hips, to keep herself from lashing out physically. "And for the record, if you had been with us when we were at Cadmus, you'd know that debris can't hold us down for long. Maybe you should study up on what strengths we all have."

 _Ephyra…_ Superboy's voice filtered into her head but held warning.

He threw up his hands, "Unbeliev – Look! I get it! You don't like me because I almost 'stole your thunder'! Well you're here aren't you! Hell! I saved your life! A thank you would be nice!"

She threw her head back did a shout of laughter before looking back at him. "Oh? I'm supposed to be grateful? Maybe I would be if you hadn't almost taken my place, and you hadn't cost us evidence! And one more thing, don't forget _darling,_ but I've already save you in the jungle. Remember that?"

He growls, "Yeah! And what did I say! I said _thank you_!"

Ephyra opened her mouth but Aqualad beat her to it, " _Enough_!" He says quietly, his tone sharp. She lets out a huff and crosses her arms over her chest.

 _That was petty._

She glanced at Superboy who eyed her. _He started it, I ended it._

He raised an eyebrow. _Really? I thought the person who ended it got the last word; in this case that would be him._ She scowled at him and he sighed. _Come on Ephyra. You need to give him a chance. Things will only get worse and he's just proven he's not afraid to go toe-to-toe with you._

 _Toe-to-toe verbally; key word being verbally._ She just turns her head away jerkily and keeps her arms crossed over her chest as she glares at Flamewalker again, who now just looks frustrated and disappointed. She felt guilt nagging at her before swatting it off.

Robin broke the silence, with a comment that if said any quieter, wouldn't have been heard. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He says aloud, mostly asking himself.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad admitted. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." He pauses before elaborating. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are…defined – you two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear – explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin turns around faster than she could blink, "Oh so _I'm_ supposed to hold everyone's hands?" He shouts, before looking down and letting out grunt which subsides into a defeated sigh. "Who am I kidding," he mutters, before looking up with a smile, his expression displaying genuine meaning and approval. "You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

" _Please_!" Kid Flash snaps, "I could run circles – "

" – Wally come on," Robin interrupts, "You know he's the one. We all do."

Miss Martian suddenly turns to look at Aqualad, hands on her hips. " _Hello_ Megan! It's so obvious!"

Ephyra smiled a bit and shrugged, "We all naturally look to you for orders half the time; and you've always seemed to be the natural leader. No offense, Robin." She adds the last part glancing at the Boy Wonder.

Flamewalker nods with a smile, "I agree – model of what a leader should be."

"Coulda told ya," Superboy says calmly with a shrug.

Wally eventually offered Aqualad a smile and rested his hands on his hips. "Okay."

Aqualad nodded to them with a small smile, before looking to Robin and walking over to him. "Then I accept the burden," he says resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team; maybe not now, but soon." Robin gives a nod to his words with a smile.

Aqualad turns to address the others, "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought," remarked Robin.

"It will call for all us working together," Aqualad adds his eyes resting on Flamewalker and Ephyra, lingering on Ephyra.

"Got it, I'll stop," she huffs.

Aqualad gives a nod before leading the team in a sprint to the entrance of the tunnel. Robin was on his wrist computer. "Sportmaster is the supplier slash buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Kid Flash adds. "That took some major nerdage."

Ephyra was flying above her teammates next to Miss Martian and lowered herself levitating, her hip level with Flamewalker's head as Aqualad slowed to a stop. "I believe the expression is: 'Tip of the Iceberg'." He said, his tone sounding distracted and Ephyra immediately found out why.

Bane stood in front of them with a detonator in his hand.

"Halt _ninos_." He smiles creepily. "I'm feeling…explosive."

Ephyra glances up with the others to see explosives (C-4 most likely) lined across the support beams of the tunnel. "You betrayed us; why?" Aqualad sounded of all things surprised.

"I want my factory back," Bane said calmly, at the same time Aqualad sent a message over the mindlink. _Kid, you'll need a running start._ Kid Flash slowly began backing up.

Ephyra was glazing over Bane's monologue and groaned inwardly, but still remained tense, ready to grab Superboy and another teammate in case this plan went south. A grin came to her lips as a whoosh of air sounded with Kid Flash leaning triumphantly against the trunk of a tree, looking relaxed. Bane's dumbfounded expression was priceless. "With what; this trigger thingy?" He waves the trigger tauntingly and Bane lets out a shout of rage taking a swing which isn't finished as he's levitated into the air by Miss Martian.

The team walks out of the tunnel and Superboy walks over cracking his knuckles with grin. "Finally," he says in a tone of longing. "Drop him." Bane drops and the sound that escapes him before he's knocked out cold was definitely worth his temporary betrayal.

"Better?" Ephyra asks and Superboy smirks.

"Much."

She glanced over at Flamewalker who was near Kid Flash as Robin began tying Bane up with the help of Superboy and Aqualad.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to her as she led him a couple feet away. She turned to face the startled and wary look he was giving her. "For the good of the Team and the safety of each other, I'll stop with this petty routine of arguments – concerning our recent situation anyways."

He looks thoughtful before giving a nod. "I can work with that." She turns and walks back to the others before he catches up to her and mutters under his breath so only she can hear. "And I'll keep out of the way as long as you watch your own back and handle yourself; otherwise I'll be there to save the day from whatever situation you might _think_ you have 'handled'." She scowls but can't help the twinge of awe she feels at his jaunty remark.

* * *

The plan was working perfectly and everyone seemed to be on the same page thanks to Aqualad. Kid Flash, Ephyra, and Flamewalker were responsible for holding off the goons and that was a success so far. She lost sight of Kobra shortly after Robin went after him alone.

Aqualad was handling the creature well subduing him with water and electricity, as Superboy was busy distracting Sportmaster, long enough for Miss Martian to plant the explosives in the chopper. Everything was going smoothly that is until an extra squad of goons showed up and the scenario they had just escaped less than an hour ago, appeared to be repeating itself. Ephyra and Kid Flash never stopped taking out goons, while Flamewalker provided aerial support.

He got distracted by Miss Martian being taken hostage by Sportmaster and a goon got in a lucky shot that sent him crashing down. He managed to roll over to his feet and nimbly executing a fluid move where he spun on his shoulders and forearms and used his legs to kick away three men, before launching himself up in the air with his hands and flipped, before hurling a barrage of fireballs at five men. Ephyra was definitely impressed. He was busy sending a trail of fire to ward off six others, while Kid Flash flanked them and was completely unaware of three men rushing up behind him.

Ephyra thought quickly and her gaze rested on Aqualad and she drew some of his water to her, before it encased her arms and she swung down using them like an octopus almost and sent two sprawling unconscious on the ground. She grabbed the gun with water limb and slammed it into the third goon's gut before bringing it across his jaw and then down on his back and lastly his head, in quick, swift, deadly-aimed strikes that rendered him quiescent within seconds.

Flamewalker spun around at the noise in a fighting stance and looked surprised. "Thanks," he said offering her a smile.

Ephyra shrugged, "Don't mention it. Now you owe me one." She said but returned his smile with a smirk of her own. "Consider it a pass to 'get in my way' when I can't handle something." Flamewalker's smile widened and it was warmer this time which caused her a moment of confusion as to what she had said to deserve that look (of course the confusion was momentary).

An explosion sounded above and snapped their attention skyward, before they watched the chopper crash down on the warehouse sending it up into flames.

She turned and glanced at Flamewalker before she noticed her teammates rushing over to a large figure with a smaller figure under its foot. She flew over before halting, water still incasing her arms, as she readied herself to defend her teammate.

Kobra took them all in, in sweep of his venomous gaze, before backing into the shadows of the forest. "Another time then," he says, before disappearing.

Robin rushes over pulling back a branch only to find nothing but more jungle. He pauses there before walking back over offering Aqualad a smile.

"We picked the right guy to lead." He walks pass Aqualad and stretches out his arms as a gesture to the enflamed factory. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman," he adds with a cackle.

Ephyra drops to the ground letting the water leave her arms, "Don't worry, he's just joking." She reassured him (at least she hoped).

"Yeah," Flamewalker said softly punching Aqualad's shoulder in reassurance before taking his place beside Ephyra. "It won't be that bad."

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 23, 10:01 EDT**

Yeah, fate must have hated both Ephyra and Flamewalker because their words were proved wrong.

Batman was pacing up and down the little line that the Team had formed, alongside one another: starting with Aqualad, leading down to Superboy; Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Flamewalker, Miss Martian, Ephyra, and Superboy. "A simple recon mission: observe and report." His tone was low and stern as he debriefed the team and was now evaluating them. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then," He paused slightly, "Good job." Ephyra and her teammate's looked up and from and their stony, downcast expressions, turned to pleasant surprise. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," He said before walking away. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." He pauses in his direction way from them and calls over his shoulder before continuing. "And how you choose who leads determines character."

He disappeared as she had gotten somewhat used to (he is Batman) and exhaled. "Wow…horrified yet pleased," she remarked to herself.

Superboy smiled, before Miss Martian let out squeal and levitated a couple inches off the floor.

"I can't believe it! Our first mission was a success! Oh I know, to celebrate, I'll make breakfast or cookies…both," the green girl says cheerfully before flying off.

"Wait up Megalicious!" Wally yells speeding off to keep up with her.

Superboy rolls his eyes and follows after them with Aqualad and Robin, to go relax and eat.

Flamewalker began in the direction and Ephyra cleared her throat causing him to stop and glance back at her. "Thank you, for saving me from the falling catwalk," she says a bit awkwardly. "And I'm sorry," she adds with a genuine tone, guilt clear in her expression.

He shrugs, "Hey no worries. We were all just nervous for our first mission and that mounted for you because I come out of nowhere, where only Robin and Kid Flash know me, and almost take your rightful spot on the team. I would be pissed too, trust me." He says with a grin, before holding out his hand. "Weird-acquaintances-who-argue-every-other-day," he jokes with a cheeky expression.

She laughs and misses how his smile brightens and his cheeks are tinted a soft shade of pink before disappearing. She shakes her head smiling and shakes his hand. "I guess you mean, friend and teammate," she deadpans trying to form a serious tone.

He laughs. "Noted; friend slash teammate."

She lets go and shoves his shoulder in a good-natured way. "No more saving my life though; gives me a bad reputation as a hero and makes me look more like a damsel rather than a heroine, and I can't have that. Plus I can handle myself weirdo." She calls over his shoulder with him grinning after her before jogging to catch up, as they meet the others in the kitchen.

* * *

"All I recovered was this single ampule of Kobra-Venom," Sportmaster reported to vibrant screens.

"Perhaps it can be reversed engineered," suggests one of the screens, with a strong French accent. "Meanwhile, what of our young heroes? First Cadmus, the Misuer Twister; now Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance; twice is a coincidence; but three times is enemy action," says a screen with a deep slightly guttural voice. And enemies of The Light must not stand."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy…okay. Done with that. Honestly, I've been feeling disappointed with myself for these past chapters…not a lot of progress.**

 **So first official mission. Check. New Teammate. Check. Team Leadership. Check. Bonding. Check.**

 **Coming along so far and more soon to come.**

 **Alright everyone well I don't have much to address, add, or say (surprise surprise, I know).**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. New Problem

**A/N:** **Hello everyone.**

 **After thinking about whether or not I should add a chapter referring to the 10 day timeskip from the time the Team is debriefed to the time of their next mission, I decided to go ahead and write it. I apologize if this chapter is a bit boring, or not as good as the others, trivial, etc. Just thought doing a summary of what happened over the skip in a "quick summary" (really it would be almost if not more than 2 pages; took up 14 instead). It gives me a weird feeling when I think about doing it.**

 **So in this chapter, there will still be a few skips, over the course of days, but I haven't been able to figure out a way – nor in the mood – to actually do each and every single solitary day.**

 **Anywho without further ado…**

* * *

 **THEMYSCIRA**

 **JULY 27, 10:01**

Ephyra sat on her bed with her legs crossed. The past several days had been interesting to say the least. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with the team, relaxing and bonding. Three problems had occurred: her new name and life, her new guardian, and her fellow clone was a bit distant, even from her (the first two were the cause of the third). She now wished she'd kept her mouth shut. . .

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

 **JULY 23, 10:01 EDT**

Everyone was laughing at a recent story told by their newest teammate, Flamewalker, concerning him at the age of 2 when he lit his first fire on his bed sheets and how his parents reacted when they discovered him all but snoring amongst the flames.

Wally laughed, "Best story ever!"

M'Gann was giggling as well. "Did your father really scream that high?"

Flamewalker laughed, "I swear he did – like a dude singing opera."

They were all sitting in the living room; Robin and Flamewalker sitting on the floor by the coffee table. Wally, Ephyra, and Kaldur'ahm to his left sharing a couch, while M'Gann and Superboy shared the one across from them. Superboy had a straight face and Ephyra shared a similar one. The laughter from everyone, excluding the clones and Aqualad (he was smiling), ensued again at his words.

"Wish you'd known how to videotape then," Robin said in a wistful tone.

Flamewalker shrugged and heaved a sigh of mock regret. "Yeah, would have been nice to look back at."

"Could've made a mix tape out of the scream," Wally added in helpfully, causing Flamewalker to chuckle a bit.

Ephyra tilted her head and crossed one leg over the other, while her arms crossed her chest and she eyed her teammate thoughtfully, and noticed out of the corner of her eye the Superboy was doing the same thing – assessing an unknown variable. "You guys okay?"

Ephyra blinks a few times and realizes that the others were staring at her and Superboy. She leaned back into the couch maintaining her position. "How do you know Wally and Robin," asked Superboy, his tone clearly deadpan.

Flamewalker looked a bit confused at the sharp turn onto a new topic. "Oh um…we met when I first began my superhero gig. I was in Central City with my mother, visiting my godmother, and went out for lunch. A bank was robbed nearby and I intercepted the robbers outside the store. I ran into Kid Flash and the Flash, and thus I was acquainted," he said, before adding, "Robin and I met a bit later through Kid, and we did a few patrols here and there and ta-da, I'm in the loop." He rested an arm up on the coffee table. "My parents agreed as long as I kept my grades up. I'm trying to get my mother into the gig now."

M'Gann looked bright. "She has powers too?"

He nods with a smile. "Yup," he says leaning back and pulling up the hem of his shirt until it was held up a bit higher than his collarbones. A red dragon tattoo in the form of a dragon was plastered on his skin. It started with the dragon's head, which covered his chest, before in a slithering motion, went down to his belly button with a slightly way tail. "It's a birthmark that appears only on a person of my mother's lineage."

The team peered at his birthmark and Wally whistled. "Sweet – wait so this power is inherited? Cool! That means your entire family must be like a fire-wielding squad."

Flamewalker shakes his head and Robin sighs. "Wally you really need to listen to explanations." He glanced around at his teammates, "The gene is passed down to usually one family member of each generation. If there's more than one of the new generation, that means that usually only one of them gets the power, while others are lucky to get minor abilities if any at all."

"Exactly," Flamewalker says. "My mother didn't have any siblings, but her mother – my grandmother – did. My grandmother had the power and she had a brother. He wasn't able to have the more dominant genes of the power, nor the tattoo – it's necessary for any fire power to work – but he was able to withstand a certain degree of heat. The highest he was able to do was walking on coals."

"Hardcore," Wally remarks.

Flamewalker grins, "Totally."

Ephyra rolls her eyes. "You two are clearly made for each other," she says with an exasperated sigh, "and I thought one was bad."

"You know you like it babe," he said waggling his eyebrows and Ephyra's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _Don't_. Call me that," she all but growls. "Or we'll see how fast you really are when your life is endangered."

He scoffs, "Hel- _lo_ –- I do that as an extracurricular activity," he says gesturing around at the cave and his teammates. "You do the same thing too babe, so this shouldn't be new to you."

Immediately Ephyra rose and the speedster was already behind the couch looking a bit scared. Superboy just laughed and Ephyra sat back down still glaring. Flamewalker looked amused before looking at Ephyra. "So what are your names?" At their blank looks he elaborates. "Your civilian names, I mean."

"We don't have one," Superboy said at the same time Ephyra said, "Trinity".

Both clones glanced at each other, both startled, but only one was filled with confusion and slight anger while the other held with guilt.

"Oh Ephyra – sorry Trinity – that's wonderful!" M'Gann squealed. "When were you going to say something?"

Ephyra forced herself to look at her teammates that were in front of her, but could feel Superboy's gaze burning into her. She cleared her throat suddenly feeling all the moisture leave it. "After I could remember it – it's no big deal." A lie – Superboy could probably tell from her uneven heartbeat. Of course it mattered. Why else would she go through all the trouble to ask Ted to be her guardian?

"Of course it is! You're fitting into society now, to blend in with everyone," she says gleefully.

"'Bout time," remarked Wally.

Aqualad gave her warm smile. "The name suits you." If it weren't for the rage she could feel from Superboy, she would have felt butterflies. It's also possible there _had_ been butterflies but they'd frozen over and turned to stones, dropping like weights in her belly.

"Care to expose the full name?" Robin asked.

"Trinity Blue Grant." Her voice definitely wasn't as breezy and proud as it had been when she'd first answered Flamewalker; now it was small and guilty.

"Nice," Robin says.

M'Gann claps her hands a little. "Kaldur is right, it does suit you."

Flamewalker smiles, "Gotta agree; I'm Seong-Jae."

"Finally," Wally said exhaling, "I can call you SJ without looking crazy."

"We'll still look at you crazy – just not for that reason," Robin says smugly.

The boys drift into an argument with Wally indignantly trying to defend himself.

 _Why?_

Ephyra snuck a glance at her clone, but his eyes didn't match the rage in his tone; they just looked a bit hurt.

 _I knew you'd get like this for one, and it honestly just slipped my mind._

 _Slipped your mind!_ He shouts over their mind link and she winces. _You talked to me about this twice, as if you understood what I was feeling; that names weren't important. You told me that! Said that no matter what, our names were fine and that it didn't matter what others thought! We spoke on the phone about it!_

 _Yes and if you'll recall I had shown signs of wanting a name then._ Ephyra replied sharply. _Jeez, I forgot to tell you about my new name. Is it really the end of the world? It's not like I'm changing, so what's the big deal?_

The look he gave her was a mix of disbelief and something else that she couldn't recognize. _The fact that you have to ask that question shows that maybe despite this mind link, we're not as close as I thought._

Her eyes widened and her fists clenched. _What is your problem?_ She snaps. _I've been there for you, but suddenly I want a name and that means I don't care for you! Well maybe we definitely aren't close at all if you thought the shared aspect of not having a normal name was the main factor of our relation!_

 _You want to know why I'm mad Ephyra?_ His look seemed to become harsher and the voice that filtered through was one of deep frigidity that she could hardly recognize. _You want a name to fit in with some boy or regular people so you can easily gain the trust of some guy you've barely known for a month. On top of that, you already had three other people who have acted like mentors and guardians to you – two of which have already made you fit in right at home. Even with that, you still feel the need to have more. Me? I have no one aside from you and this Team. My donor won't even look at me, and when he does it's in disgust or hatred. But you have three, now four, people who act like a family to you._ He gives a shrug, but his face doesn't change. _Oh well I guess._

Ephyra felt something twinge in her heart and her stomach was twisting. _The only reason I wanted a name was to fit in a bit better. I want to know the world without having to constantly thrust lies into it that don't allow me to live a life I want. I would like to experience all those things we saw in the images given to us by Cadmus. I want to experience them for myself – school for instance. I can't do any of that as a superhero. I was just trying to be normal, fit in a bit,_ she says before adding sharply. _Not look for more guardians to surround myself to call family. They're just nice people I met along the way who were willing to help me out._

 _Huh – I suppose we aren't normal then. Forgot we're clones and to some that's just abnormal._ He turns his head away.

 _Superboy –_

 _Don't bother Trinity,_ he says her name in slight disgust. _I'm not going to conform to normality just because you want to. I'll do so if or when I need to. I'm not in a talkative mood either._

Ephyra tries reopening the link but it was shut down and she couldn't reach her clone counterpart. He was no longer looking at her and seemed to be focusing on their teammates.

She understood the feelings she'd felt in her heart and stomach that she'd mistaken for nauseating symptoms; she was just hurt. She should have known that he would have felt strongly. She rose from her seat and ignored the calls from her teammates and went for the zeta-beams only for Kaldur to catch up to her. "What has occurred that's troubled you?"

She swiped at the corner of her eye with a hand, as salty liquid threatened to escape. "None of your business Kaldur." She typed in the coordinates for Star City before changing them to Gotham City. "I'm really not in the mood right now for one of your guidance councils"

"I take it that you and Superboy were sharing a mental conversation about your new name." It wasn't a question and he sounded so sure of himself that that was what was troubling her, so she didn't know why it still caused her to whip around staring at him surprised. "I know because I was paying attention while the others were enjoying themselves. Neither of you participated and were locked in what seemed to be an…unpleasant staring contest. I knew about the mental link because you both established it being an invasion of privacy when Miss Martian intruded in your heads. The name scenario I assume was from how Superboy looked angry at your announcement, and you looked guilty, which rarely happens."

She just watched him before giving a defeated laugh. "I don't know Kaldur. Everything seemed perfect and now he's upset over a name issue, and he blocked me out of our link. I don't even know what to do. He won't listen and he's hurt."

"He's hurt because he's confused. It's natural for both of you to be. You've both only been in this world – the real world – for a matter of a few weeks. I'm surprised you both haven't been more depressed. You've been out and about and have already made a civilian friend. Superboy is just as curious as you, though a bit more quiet, but seems to fit in with us just fine."

"If that's the case, then why doesn't he understand," she wails.

His eyes soften. "He has it a bit more challenging than you do. For one, his world is a bit lonelier most likely. He only has one donor who doesn't accept him, while he's fighting to remain calm and happy for you. He's envious of your easy relationship with _both_ your donors, not to mention two other people who popped up in your life; one who exposed you to a small slice of human life and another who you knew for a short-time and agreed to serve as your parental guardian. Superboy is left with us, the cave, and M'Gann."

Ephyra glances down before back up at the team leader. "Will he forgive me?"

Kaldur looks thoughtfully for a moment. "There's nothing to forgive. You're both still learning and what he's most likely feeling is envy, frustration, and pain, rather than anger and coldness." He walks forward and rests a hand on her shoulder to convey comfort. "It will pass, don't worry. For now, just be there for him until he is ready to talk."

Ephyra sighs before meeting Kaldur's eyes. "It seems you know him better than I do."

He shakes his head. "I suppose it could be said I know him in a 'cheated' way." Ephyra's frown prompted him to continue. "While you were at movie night with your friend – Superboy told us that – M'Gann invited us all to come go camping with her and Wally. We revealed a few things about ourselves there and Superboy revealed things he felt as well. Everything I've said being one of them."

Ephyra let out a breath and just gave a solemn nod. "Alright, I'll give him some space, but I won't push him away. Thanks Kaldur."

He gave her a little smile removing his hand, "Anytime Trinity."

She returns his smile, before stepping into the zeta beam and glancing over her shoulder as it activated, where he waited for her to depart.

" _ **Recognized: Ephyra B05."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be in present time.**


	8. Solution to the Problem

**_A/N: Hello everyone, I know I said this in the last chapter, but I just wanted to give you another heads up. We're back in present time now. So like the last chapter started, is where this is picking back up._**

 ** _The beginning of this chapter is like a recap of the past few days up till now/present time (hope that made sense)._**

* * *

The past several days had been awful or seemed to be as she realized she was avoiding the brooding and depressed state she'd entered since her squabble with Superboy.

She'd done everything she could to drive the thought from her mind to asking advice.

She spent the first four days trying to get advice and doing activities that would distract her. All throughout, she received nothing from Superboy, not even a mindlink on a mission they shared.

The first day she'd gone to Gotham City and hung out Sean as he took her on a tour of the area. He even showed her his school, Gotham Academy, and she was impressed by it of course. He even suggested that she apply, and she said she'd think about it - "living" in Star City would prove tricky to explain of course, but there might be hope.

They chatted and he even explained some of the sayings he meant in his insults that he'd used on Bradley back at Jitters. Apparently she'd gained a teacher in the use of inappropriate language, but he knew how to use it in a sophisticated manner, so kudos to him.

They parted ways near his condo and she left to go to Star City, hoping Ted might have some advice.

She and Ted sparred for the rest of the day and she stayed at his apartment, in a spare room, which he deemed hers. Shortly after checking out her room, she explained what the whole name situation had caused.

He'd basically told her to let time handle it and not to push or it might make things worse.

The second day she'd decided to spend the day in Star City at Ted's place and research different schools that she might be able to go to. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what would be so great about school but assumed it wouldn't be bad to experience, especially if she got into the same one as Sean.

It hurt a bit, because she'd wanted to go with Superboy, but she felt as if she shouldn't push that when lately it seemed like it wasn't going to happen.

The rest of her day was spent training in Ted's gym with Gregory, and helping him keep the gym in check.

Even he noticed her mood, but she wouldn't explain much of it, feeling the matter would depress her even more.

The third day she spent with Black Canary taking a counseling session with her at the cave, when she was feeling more downcast about Superboy's everlasting silence towards her.

All Dinah told her was to let time pass and that this situation would have to be between Superboy and Superman, and that it didn't involve her, that she was just caught in the crossfire.

In the afternoon the team even noticed the distance between them as they went on another mission to Salt Flats, Colorado.

They were able to stop one of the two villains, Physco-Pirate, from stealing a canister of plutonium. The second assailant, Atomic Skull, arrived to help, but was able to escape when he was starting to be overwhelmed.

The Team didn't count it as a loss because they able to capture Phsyco-Pirate and get the canister of plutonium.

Even in the end asides from using the Miss Martian's mental link on the mission, he didn't speak to her mentally or otherwise, during or after the mission.

She used up the rest of her day sparring with Black Canary to try and push away the frustrations.

The fourth day she left to go visit Atlantis.

She spoke with Aquaman and explained her problem when he stopped their stroll about the kingdom, asking what was troubling her. She wasn't as energetic as she had been - emotionally and mentally speaking - and he was worried about some of her silence.

The only advice she received from him sounded just like the advice Ted and Black Canary gave her.

She tried working with Mera to get a better hang on her water manipulating powers. They stopped halfway through when Ephyra had let out a cry of frustration at failing to get a move right.

The Queen had actually been more understanding, but her advice had been close to the same as the others.

She needed to wait until Superboy was calm, and she shouldn't push for him to get over it.

She'd spent the night in Atlantis before leaving for Themyscira the next morning.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their advice or understand it; she saw the logic in it. Ephyra just didn't want to wait that long. It had been about a week almost, and Superboy hadn't shown any sign of changing his attitude towards her.

It was possible she could gently prod a bit, and try to apologize or get him to talk, but knowing him it might just aggravate him.

She was just feeling more downcast with each passing day, if not hours and didn't know how to cope with it.

She missed her friend and wanted him back, and hated that she'd need patience to get him back. She just hoped she could find the patience needed to get her friend back, before she lashed out and screwed up even more, making the matters worse.

She'd spent all yesterday pondering Kaldur's words and Superboy's trying to put herself in his position and found it a little difficult, but easier than she had thought it would be.

She'd tried to bide her time by spending yesterday thinking, reading with Athena, or sparring with Artemis - anything to get her mind off her fellow clone.

Diana had tried telling her to build her spirit back up because she wasn't quite the same.

Artemis had helped bring her spirit up just a little bit more, but not to its full strength. She just told herself she'd be back to normal in a while.

Athena and Diana had suggested thinking of new battle strategies and if she finished that, perhaps what school she'd wanted to go to.

Thus being why she now sat on her large bed, with her Nemean lion cub in her lap.

The cub was purring softly in her lap with its closed, and its soft fur moving in motion of the direction her fingers ran.

It must be nice, she thought looking down at Ithaca. All Ithaca would ever have to worry about is maybe learning to hunt, getting faster, stronger, when her next petting might be, and what times she'd sleep. And since she was an animal and Ephyra a human, she'd never have to worry about offending her over some nonsense as simple as forgetting to tell her what her real name was.

A knock sounded lightly on her door before Diana opened it and walked inside. "I thought you might be here."

Ephyra just shrugged and kept her head lowered as she pet her lion.

"Ephyra you're not still allowing the incident with Superboy to plague your mind are you?"

The young clone just shrugged.

"Ephyra, you can't let this - "

"Why do you accept me so easily," she asks, looking up to meet her mentor's eyes which looked a bit surprised. "Is it a genuine choice or is it just the 'right thing' to do?" She asks making sure to use quotation marks with her fingers, on the last couple words. "Did you do all this to stop yourself from feeling guilty or feeling scrutinized by other leaguers, like Superman?"

"Ephyra what is bringing this on..."

"Sorry, it just occurred to me that Superboy's mentor treats him like utter crap, but none of you seem to be doing anything about it. He's suffering more than any of you know, but you don't seem to give a damn," she said her tone become sharper. "So why can you accept me so easily? I'm a clone just like him. I was created for the same purpose as him. So how am I any different?"

Diana eyes Ephyra levelly her eyes seeming to understand. "This is about Superboy more than you isn't it."

Ephyra just huffs and looks back down at her lion.

"Ephyra, why Superman won't accept Superboy is his own inner turmoil. To be honest, I can understand his viewpoint." At Ephyra's sharp look, Diana continued. "He never knew he had a clone, probably never even had the notion of ever having children as far as I know. Even if he did consider it, he'd never know how to - "

"He doesn't want to be his child! And if he did, of all things he just wants to be noticed! Treated as I am! Black Canary took me out on my first day and had shown me around Central City! She helped me to experience what the world was like! Why hasn't she done that for Superboy yet?!" She shouts, now on her feet, leaving Ithaca to let out an annoyed hiss at being jostled out of her sleep and onto the sheets. "None of you have! All he has is the Team and he used to have me, but now he thinks I'm like the rest of the leaguers or something, because I want to experience some normalcy and he isn't able - at least he feels he isn't able - to participate because he doesn't have guardians! And is he wrong?!" she yells throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I immediately had two guardians who were my donors - you and Aquaman - and you both accepted me - that hurt him I'm sure, after being treated coldly in front of everyone by his own donor. Then next day I have a new guardian-like figure when Black Canary whisks me away to a shopping trip and fun day out in Central City! Surprise that same day I make a friend. Then before you can believe it, I met Wildcat on the same day! That's four people in the span of two days!" She shouts before holding up two fingers, "Two!"

She sucks in a breath not realizing she'd been straining her voice on several sentences and rarely taking breaths.

"He can't even get one person to care - not counting the team."

She takes a breath before sitting on the bench in front of her bed.

"He used to think I cared; that we were on the same level of understanding what our situation is. Now...it feels like he sees me as a different person...like I've..."

"...Abandoned him," Diana finished.

Ephyra looked up to meet her eyes all the fire gone from her eyes now feeling lost and sad. "Yeah...and I didn't - wouldn't. I was just excited and my new friend is pretty cool and I've been learning so much from him, Wildcat, and you, even Aquaman and Black Canary. And...I just lost track."

Diana sat next to her protégé. "Your mind has been allowed to open because you didn't have anything troubling you so deeply it would distract you from other opportunities and chances to experience life. Superboy is missing those moments, mostly due to the fact because he's probably asking himself 'why'. 'What's wrong with me that would cause Superman to treat me so badly'. That's all he wants answered. He doesn't see anything wrong with being a clone completely I'm sure, but he misses the fact at how Superman may feel."

Ithaca crawls over the edge of the bed and eases her way into Diana's lap and she begins stroking the pale heather-colored cat gently.

"And if he already realizes what Superman might be feeling, he's trying to figure out why he can't see that he's trying to be something more than what he was designed - created - to be. But each time Superman neglects that fact, it causes Superboy to doubt himself. It's nothing you did wrong, Ephyra. His envy is probably just overwhelming him. He was in control of it at first, but he now sees that at any time, you have options. You can live in three different places at any time - five if you count your visits to your friend, and the cave - and you could literally fit in like any other teenager if you wanted to." She scratches Ithaca behind the ears. "He thinks you'll abandon him now that you practically have it all..."

"...because that's what Superman did." Ephyra finishes. "Superman is...well...Superman. He has everything and fits in perfectly with the civilian world, so he had no need for Superboy and now that Superboy is here he feels something else...or some other turmoil, like you said. So now Superboy thinks that I have everything in a way and he's scared of losing one of the only people who can relate to what he's been through," she concludes looking at her mentor, who nodded with a grim smile.

"Sadly yes; something of that aspect anyways. Superman won't go into detail about what he truly doesn't like about Superboy, but I think it's partly due to the fact that his clone was made to destroy him or replace him. That's kind of hard to digest and then invite them to stay in your home." She says rocking the lion a little.

"Don't worry," she adds, "He'll forgive you, it will just take time. Just don't shut him out."

Ephyra nodded hoping it was true, but she stiffened a bit considering her past words.

"So...how come you don't think like that? Of me, I mean."

"I believe in allowing others to prove themselves first, and then judge them by their actions, not their origins." Diana says warmly and Ephyra smiles a little. "Also, my home is Themyscira: Home of the Amazons. Half of the women here are Goddesses to normal people, most of which are warriors as well. So clone of me or not, you don't have a lot of our training yet and it's you against all of us."

She gives Ephyra a friendly nudge with her shoulder, "I'm sure we won't have to worry about any of that until you get a bit older and have more years of training and experience."

Ephyra laughed. "Won't be that long; we're learning more on each mission, getting more experience, and training isn't a problem. I have the Princess of the Amazons to teach me, not to mention the actual Artemis to spar and train with in various weapons, and the actual Athena to give me advice on battle strategy as well. That's not counting my straining sessions with Wildcat and sometimes Black Canary, and the Atlantean training I receive from Aquaman and Queen Mera."

Diana laughs, "Well then perhaps let us test all of this extra training you've been receiving."

She set Ithaca aside who protested before curling up again.

Wonder Woman floated across the room before flying into the sky with Ephyra following suit.

Diana spun around before facing her with a grin, "Let us begin."

Ephyra, feeling much better, shared a grin with her mentor, before letting out a war cry as they flew towards each other and their fists clashed.


	9. Apologies & Understanding

**A/N: New chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**  
 **JULY 30, 17:29 EDT**

 ** _"Recognized: Ephyra B05."_**

Ephyra walked out of the zeta beam and stretched rotating her arm a bit, before she heard a dolphin's whistle and distinctive happy clicks.

She had on yoga pants and sports bra to suffice for her shirt; a yoga bag slung over her shoulder from her session she had earlier with Black Canary. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail; her distinctive blonde streak in her hair, was left to hang around her face, as a bang.

She decided to go to the beach on top of the hill and relax there too, but not before checking on Hector. How he even found out where the cave was she had no idea.

She walked through the halls until it opened up into a large room where she saw Hector with the last person she'd expected to see for a while: Superboy.

She hadn't spoken to or seen her fellow clone since their last mission a few days ago.

She'd spent two days in Themyscira to get a better understanding of her flight combat. She spent another day in Atlantis to get a better understanding of the kingdom's layout.

Today she'd just spent time with Black Canary and worked out in her apartment for an early yoga session, before eating out for a quick brunch.

Dinah also gave her advice to let them handle what school she would go to, but Ephyra had her own mindset on that.

She was sure the Justice League could pull strings to get the non-human members of the Team into schools, but she had a legal guardian, so it was technically up to Ted.

She decided she'd practice a few poses for yoga later that she enjoyed, or was having trouble with, and thought the top of the cave might have a better view and relaxing atmosphere.

Imagine her surprise at seeing Superboy with her dolphin.

To add to her bafflement, he wasn't grimacing, brooding, glaring, grunting, or anything else that came close to Superboy mannerisms. He was just smiling - scratch that - laughing; smiling and laughing.

She felt a sudden urge to thrash the body snatcher (Sean had been doing some more intros to movies over their time together) who had taken over Superboy.

Rather than making matters worse or awkward, she just snuck up until she was at the top of the small set of steps that led down to the water's edge, where Superboy stood waste deep rubbing Hector's back, while the dolphin cooed.

"He really likes to be rubbed on his head, but at a drift to the side."

Superboy jumped and glanced back at her. She couldn't read the emotion in his face but she was relieved to see no sign of anger or disappoint - of course that could be hidden beneath the veil of undetectable emotion.

"Just don't try and roll him unless he does so on his own, or he'll bop you in the chest as hard as he can."

Superboy only continued to stare at her and a flash of anger, or maybe it was irritation, went through Ephyra.

She recalled the advice she'd been given and swallowed, shoving it down and didn't allow her emotion to reach her eyes or facial features. She just gave him a shrug before pivoting on her heel and walking to the corner of a cave where a door gave way through the rock and led out onto the beach.

It closed behind her and a moment later, Hector popped up in the water where she walked along the shore, before it turned rocky in one area.

She spread out her yoga mat and decided to do it on the shore rather than up at the top. Hector's company was welcomed and calming.

She proceeded into the regular motions that Black Canary had taught her before proceeding to doing downward dog pose, before shifting into the upward-facing dog. She repeated her process trying to get a fluid motion by starting and then ending with her hands together at heart's center.

"What are you doing?"

Ephyra glanced over her shoulder from where she stood on one leg with her hands at heart's center, before letting the leg down and touching her toes.

"Yoga."

"Why would you want to do that," Superboy asked again with a frown on his face.

"Black Canary does it and taught me how to do it. Apparently it's supposed to calm people."

Superboy was suddenly at her side and she tilted her head at an angle to make out his face, shadowed a bit by the sun.

"Do you mind...if I join you?"

She gave a shrug before standing up again, "Shoes off."

He makes a face and she crosses her arms over her chest as a clear message of stubbornness.

He grunts before removing his boats and socks, setting them beside her own shoes, before taking his place beside her once more.

She takes up the first pose with her hands at heart's center and both feet on the ground, before moving to lifting one leg off the ground while letting her foot rest against the side of her opposite knee.

Superboy followed, though appeared awkward at doing so and leaned a bit before staggering to the side. Ephyra caught his arm and steadied him, to which he let out a grunt of thanks.

"Don't feel bad. I screwed this up a trillion times, before I got better."

He just eyed her before she resumed back to the pose and then led him through touching his toes and then downward dog. When they went to upward dog he found slight trouble, but managed to return to downward dog.

They did this process three times before he spoke again while they had both feet on the ground.

"Ephyra?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

She glanced at him a bit surprised, but quickly felt herself rushing to reassure him. "It's not your fault. Wasn't mine either...entirely." He frowned at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to steal your thunder of being 'the bigger man', but it really isn't your fault. Kaldur and a few others put me in your position and I understand that me constantly talking about the different people in my life, when you're limited to a handful you have doubts about, could eventually make anyone snap. I was mostly excited, but I still shouldn't have left you behind."

He nodded just a little. "I know, but I shouldn't have overreacted. M'Gann told me that you were just experiencing life and everything was probably more exciting. Kaldur even spoke with me about that as well. Flamewalker wasn't really helpful in his advice, just told me to suck it up so you'd stick around more."

Ephyra felt a twinge at the thought of M'Gann, but brushed it off. She lived with Superboy at the cave, most likely more often than Ephyra ever would, but that didn't mean she was being replaced.

Kaldur wasn't a surprise, especially after he'd tried giving her advice about being patient.

Flamewalker was both a surprise and unsettling; maybe that's just how he treated all his teammates.

"I hope you didn't slam him into a wall," Ephyra replied.

He gave a small smile, "Came close to it, but Kaldur immediately smoothed the tension."

"That's our Kaldur."

His smile widened before falling. "I really am sorry. I got upset over something really stupid. You received your actual..."

"...'Earth name'?" She inquired.

His smile returned a little. "Yeah, 'Earth name'," he said; both of them thinking about how M'Gann had described her human alias name. "I like Trinity by the way."

He let out a heavy sigh, looking guilty. "I just...everything snapped. Superman just won't give me the time of day, but yet you have three people who accept you, two of which are you donors and another is just a random person from the league. You have an additional two; one who serves as your friend, while the other serves as your legal guardian. The closest experience I've had with something like that was when I stayed with Wally and his family for a few days. But you seemed to be picking up things quickly and experiencing life in the real world, and I just assumed you drop me when things got busy."

She immediately shoved him and he staggered. "Don't ever think that!" she snapped. "I will never abandon you! Ever!" She sighed. "We're clones; we're the only ones who understand what it means to be a replica of someone."

Superboy eyes her before the warmth seeps into them and he holds up his hand.

"We need to stick together."

Ephyra smiles and takes his hand, "Always and forever."

He chuckled a bit at the last part before water splashed into his face.

They turned to see Hector balancing on his tail as he swam backwards clapping his fins with bubble laughter sounds escaping.

Ephyra just laughed before she was drenched and her hair clung to her face, and it was Superboy's turn to laugh.

"Okay, Yoga over," she said, and on the tail-end of her words she dove into the water and chased Hector.

Hector let out cheerful clicks and whistles, and the fun ensued as Superboy dove in and they all swam around, paddling or kicking on their backs.

They climbed back onto the rocky area of the shore and sat drenched, with their legs dangling off the edge into the water, while Hector swam around or rested beside them.

She spent the rest of the time reconnecting with her fellow clone and catching him up on everything.

She told him about Sean and what he was teaching her, as well as how they spent time watching movies and talking about TV shows.

She spoke about Ted and Gregory and how life at the gym was; as well and how many kids are given a place to stay or build character, if not just the simple need to protect themselves. That led to her mentioning Black Canary and how she gave her good advice acting as a good therapist - Superboy had just scoffed saying that Batman had already announced she'd be their trainer and therapist might as well be added to the list.

After that she told him about life with Wonder Woman and Aquaman - surprisingly at his request - and he even asked if he could meet them, as well as visiting their homes. Ephyra was surprised, but ecstatic, and quickly accepted, though told him she couldn't take him to Themyscira.

Superboy seemed to be a in a better mood after hearing about her life and decided to tell her about life at the cave.

He confirmed that Aqualad had been telling the truth about how he felt about Superman, by telling her that the team did in fact go camping. He even told her about a little side adventure that took place where he had a bunch of hallucinations, a few of the Joker. He summed it up to basically stating his time was spent with M'Gann most of the time, while the other times he hung out with Robin, Wally, and Kaldur'ahm.

She found herself giggling as he described how Flamewalker had told him to snap out of his attitude with her, or he'd, quote, "roast him like a Thanksgiving turkey, before serving him to Ephyra on a golden platter".

"He did not say that," she said still giggling, while he eyed her with a pouting expression.

"He did," he grunted. "He's lucky Kaldur was there, otherwise I would have smashed him into the ground."

Ephyra gave her clone a gentle shove with her shoulder. "No you wouldn't."

He just grunts and they remain silent before she speaks.

"I'm really glad we're back on better terms."

He nods with a soft smile. "Same here; to be honest my stubbornness kept me from saying anything sooner. It won't happen again though. I can't let whatever problems I may have with Superman jeopardize what I have with you and the Team."

"Good," she said before adding sternly, "Because if you ever do that again, I'm going to fling you across the room, before you can blink. Then I'm going to thrash you until you snap out of it."

He just laughs and she glares at him like she had when they'd first met, and he'd given the same reaction at her threats.

"You know one day, it will happen, and you'll regret ever underestimating me," she warns.

He scoffs but his eyes are filled with laughter, "Okay, sure. But you haven't been able to make me back off unless I want to."

"Really?" She asks innocently, "So...that wasn't me who kicked you square in the jaw when we first met?"

His expression of smugness faded and his expression became blank while his cheeks became a light hue of pink.

She made a face and clicked her tongue, "Huh - guess I'm closer to taking you down than I thought; imagine that," she says in a breezy tone as she exhales on her nails in slight exaggeration, before she rubbed them against an imaginary collar, examining them and then slipped him a sly look.

His expression changed to one of a scowl and he just grunted to which she grinned.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what did you guys think?_**

 ** _They're friend's again._**

 ** _Next chapter, will be two more days of decent normality._**

 ** _I'm sorry if some of you find the lack of missions boring or slow paced, I promise that's coming soon._**

 ** _Well, until next time, sweet peas. ^_^_**


	10. The Protective Tom

**STAR CITY**

 **JULY 31, 11:13 PDT**

"Teddy, stop it; we've been over this."

Ted was currently glaring at Superboy, who was shirtless and pounding a poor punching bag with his Kryptonian fists.

"Sorry," Ted began, not at all apologetic, "it's just, I recall you saying you had a friend who wasn't into your gender, and then a group of friends."

Ephyra huffed, "Yes, and did you honestly think I was going to have a group of friends, _entirely_ , female? Do I really seem like someone whose going to cherish all girls?"

"'Course not but for once I wish you were," he grunts, his arms crossing over his chest. His gaze was still on the Boy of Steel until Ephyra came into view, glaring up at him with blue eyes.

"Ted, I mean it. He's my friend." She pauses trying to figure out how to compute the information to him. "You know he's Superman's replica - a clone, just like me. We're close to each other naturally. He's like my brother."

"Yes well, you're not siblings by blood, and even then, that type of - " he stops abruptly at the slight confusion and questioning look in her eyes. "N-Nevermind," he said clearing his throat.

"Ted, he's the friend I told you about remember? I was asking advice and a bit down a few days ago?"

"Yes, I remember, your form sucked through the sparring we did," he replied in a chalant tone while at the same time managing to sound disapproving.

She snorted. "Gee, thanks."

He have a shrug, and then realization spread across his expression, starting with his eyes. "Wait a minute! So you mean he's the reason, you were hurting?!"

His arms fell to his sides and he took two steps forward but Ephyra kept him still with hands on his chest, planted firmly.

"Ted! It's over! And besides, we've apologized, and - "

"' _We've_?! As in _both_?!" He snaps. "He started this! Why did you have to apologize?!"

"Because I was neglecting him intentionally! I lost track of what I was doing and I shouldn't have kept my Earth-name a secret!" She fires back losing her patience.

"Newsflash guppy! A name is personal information, you don't _need_ to give it out - on Earth, in the real word, it can be considered private in certain areas! You don't just give it out to just _anyone_!"

"He isn't just _anyone_!" She shouts stomping her foot down.

"Ohhh, I know! He's _someone_! _Someone_ of which I don't particularly like."

"Really?! It hasn't even been a month and you're acting like a father!"

"Damn right I am. Remember what I said when you first asked me: just because I seem more laid back, don't mean you can get away with just anything." He replies sternly.

"For the love of - Teddy! This isn't anything, it's a friend! I'm not asking to do something life threatening, just asking you - my guardian and friend - to help out my friend. My brother! You've blown this out of proportion for no reason!"

"Keep it down you two," Gregory mutters as he passed them both carrying a box of Gatorade. "Ted, the little lady just wants her friend to have a place to relax. When she starts school and has the football team trailing after her, then you'll have plenty  
of moments to be a papa bear."

Ephyra smiled just a little watching Gregory walk off. However, turning back to Ted, she saw that he wasn't as easily amused.

Ted opened his mouth but stopped, his eyes having rested on something above her head and behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt - neither of you was being quiet though." Superboy's tone wasn't apologetic, it just seemed solemn, if not bored.

Ephyra turned around a bit startled and he met her gaze. "Super-hearing, remember?"

A mental curse went through her head. "Right...sorry. Means you've heard anything," she says regretfully, adding a glare at Ted.

Superboy looked to Ted. "I'm sorry I hurt Ephyra. Didn't know that was possible, she's like a stone sometimes, if not a brick."

He grunted a bit, a smile on his lips, as his words earned him a sharp elbow in his side, courtesy of Ephyra.

"Wildcat...I'm not perfect. And right now, I'll never be, especially with this...Superman..." He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Debacle? Conundrum?" Ephyra supplied helpfully.

With a raised eyebrow towards Ephyra, Supernoy continued. "...issue."

He looked to Wildcat. "I just want to belong. Ephyra and the Team are great, but I live on Earth. I look like a normal human, so I'd like to fit in and understand what everyday life is. Excluding fighting the bad guys and saving Earth."

He scratches the back of the head. "I guess I'd like to find out what I'm fighting for other than the Team that's worth risking my new existence for."

Ephyra blinked. She hadn't expected a response like that. But then again, it suited her fellow clone - he was quiet, but seemed to know how to be deep and understanding when it was serious or needed.

She looked to Ted. Some hope flickered inside of her when she found none of the negative emotions in the man's eyes that had been there before. Just thoughtfulness and...more thought.

Ephyra's eyes widened a bit as she him a pleading and menacing look at the same time - how that was possible, she didn't know.

With a glance at her, the fierce Wildcat exhaled heavily and his shoulders slouched, arms falling to his sides.

When he looked back up, it was at Superboy.

He extended his hand out, and Superboy took it as they exchanged a shake.

"Alright," he said finally giving in. "You're welcome here at any time. I'm not going back on my word either - this gym is for everyone who needs helps or just wants to feel like they're welcome and belong."

The handshake ended and Ted offered a slight smile, causing one to ease its way onto Superboy's face. Ephyra even smiled widely, until Ted's smile fades and he became serious.

" _But_ , if you go upstairs, _all_ doors remain open. And you're not to spend time in your bedroom either! Got it!" He asked pointing a finger that alternated from aiming at Superboy to Ephyra; his eyes moving wherever his finger went.

"Got it," Ephyra replies, while Superboy only gives a firm nod.

Ted waved a hand. "Go on about you're business," he mumbled.

"I'd like to go a round or two with you if you don't mind," Superboy said a bit quickly.

Ted was caught off guard and blinked a few times before grinning. "Why not," he said turning for the ring. "Will give me a chance to give a good reminder of why you shouldn't hurt Trinity again."

Ephyra rolled her eyes, but felt ecstatic - she hadn't missed the delighted smile on Superboy's face at Ted's acceptance.

"I won't be that easy to beat," Superboy says climbing in the ring and getting in a stance.

Wildcat chuckle, "We'll see," he said crouching into a stand.

As the first body hit the mat, Ephyra crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, a smiled plastered on her face. "Males." 

* * *

**A/N: Hola! Sorry my update took so long. And sorry this chapter is short.**

 ****

 **Don't worry only one more and then we'll be back to the kick-ass missions. ^_^**

 ****

 **School has been utter hell. Between homework and sports, I'm "swamped" (don't like saying that word).**

 ****

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The next is on its way to make up for lack of posting.**

 ****

 **Thank you all for sticking with me. And all the comments are really helpful! ^_^ I love hearing from you guys and what you think. Not to mention it provides great motivation. ^_^**

 ****

 **Thanks for the support. I think you'll all like the next one. Superboy meets Sean. ^_^**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoy the next one. ^_^**


	11. Love at First Sight

**GOTHAM CITY**

 **AUGUST 1, 20:00 EDT**

Superboy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before forcing himself to stay still. "Are you sure about this," he asks a bit nervously.

"I didn't know our argument would have led to...this," he mutters uncomfortably.

"Superboy, relax. I'm only trying to help. You've said you feel left out and I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you, and for the times I'm not, you'll have others so you won't feel lonely."

"I met Wildcat - er - Ted. I thought that was the purpose. And I like him. Not to mention I'm allowed to punch things without getting in trouble," he replies.

The elevator door opens. "What if he doesn't like me?" He asks lowering his tone as they walked out and took a left, down the hall, to the only door.

"He will, don't worry. He's not a snob," she reassures him. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine," she says as she knocks on the door.

At his look of grimness she knew what he was thinking and spoke through their mind link.

 _Just because Superman doesn't like you as yourself, doesn't mean others will feel the same. Not everyone is that shallow and inconsiderate._

He glances at her and gives her a soft smile, to which she returns. If she hadn't known as much as she did, the faint look of doubt lingering in his eyes would have missed her observation.

There was no time to say more because the door unlocked and opened.

"Trinity, hey. Bought time you got here, the food is..." He trailed off as his eyes wandered to Superboy. "...getting...getting - sorry, you're..."

Trinity frowned at first at her friend's reaction before understanding at the dreamy look coming to into his hazel eyes.

"Sean this is," - her mind whirled as she struggled to come up with a name - "This is my brother."

"Kent."

She glanced at him curiously at where the name had suddenly come from, but didn't dare question it, not like she had anything better.

"Another last name," Sean asked curiously, though something else lingered in his tone. "Wait...isn't your last name Grant?" He asks, his eyes landing on Ephyra.

"Yeah...we're...we're," she scrambled to find the right word. "Half siblings. Sort of adopted..."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Didn't know you were adopted suddenly?" Something caused his tone to come off edgy.

A quick shake of his head. "Never mind." He glanced at Superboy. "Nice to meet you, Kent," his tone had changed to one of smooth velvet and the dreamy look was returning to his eyes.

"Name suits you by the way, very...masculine," he says with a soft sigh.

Awkward silence sets in and Ephyra clears her throat. "Sean, weren't you saying something?"

"Mhm," was the humming response.

" _Sean._ "

"Huh," he asked blinking, as if he was startled, his eyes finally torn away from Superboy, he was looking at her. At her wide-eyed, expectant look, he blinked in understanding. "Oh, right. Umm...Kent, I ordered some pizza, and feel free to help yourself  
to anything in the fridge."

Sean's wording made no sense; it sounded like he'd forgotten how to organize his words.

Superboy gave Ephyra an awkward look, before glancing back to Sean.

"Thanks..."

After his words he walked forward - Sean moving to the side to let him through - and went inside the condo.

Ephyra walked through and noticed Sean watching Superboy as he walked up the three small steps into the kitchen area. When he disappeared around the corner, the front door shut and Sean was suddenly in front of Ephyra, blocking her way to follow Superboy.

"Why didn't you tell me he's gorgeous?!" He whispered excitedly.

Ephyra frowned, "Uhm...what now?"

"Don't 'what' me," he says for a moment appearing faintly irritated. It only lasted a few seconds for his expressing melted back to dreamy and admiration. "He's like the perfect specimen!"

He glances over his shoulder to where Superboy had disappeared to. "So muscly and yummy," he says in a husky tone.

Ephyra frowned before a look of disgust went over her face. "Gross, Sean, that's my brother."

He raised an eyebrow, a hand coming to his hip. "Oh I'm sorry, did you call dibs? Didn't know adoptive children got down like that..."

Ephyra's frown deepened. Keeping track of his slams or metaphors was a bit difficult, but thanks to his lessons, she wasn't completely lost.

"No, no, Sean we're not together. I don't like him in that way. We're just really close and he's a bit cut off," she explained. "More so than me. He isn't used to being around people either, so your..."

"Attempts of seduction? Words of love? Sexy implications?" Sean rattled off curiously.

Ephyra blinked realizing her friend had fallen head over heels. All because of one look at him?

"...Advances," Ephyra replies warily. Part of her didn't want to dampen her friends sparky attitude, but he seemed to be forgetting, if just not knowing.

"Look, Sean," she began a bit hesitantly. "Kent isn't into guys...he's..." She paused looking for the right word.

"I believe the word you're looking for is straight, or heterosexual," Sean supplies helpfully, his tone now cool. "Damn, I knew he was too good to be true. That lovely strong and delicious voice, and that Greek God body."

A strong, loud him escaped Sean, as if he was savoring a scrumptious meal, and Ephyra couldn't help but smile.

"I get it, don't worry. But that won't stop my advances or my trying. I'll be subtle - stealth," he reassures Ephyra. He turns on the tail end of his words and walks to the kitchen, pausing as Ephyra follows after a shake of her head.

"And don't forget how irresistibly charming I am, doll," he says with a boyish grin. "I might just be able to make him fall for me," he says in a chipper tone before practically skipping the rest of his way to the kitchen.

Ephyra had stopped at his words and shook her head a again while trying to suppress her laughter. It didn't help when she overhead Sean's greeting words.

"See you like the pizza, huh, Kent?"

The part she found funny was Sean hadn't known Superboy was able to hear every single word they'd said to one another.

 _Ephyra...can you explain what all that was about?_

Ephyra could only giggle at Superboy's words in her head.

 _And why is he sitting so close to me - human's normally blink every several seconds, right? Because he's not..._

Ephyra walked to the steps, to head into the kitchen, amusement on her expression.

 _Just hang in there buddy._

Tonight would definitely be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about it being so short.**

 **As promised, we'll be onto the missions next chapter.**


	12. Schooled Part 1

****

**A/N: Hey guys. Happy New Years! And Merry-Belated Christmas! Happy-Belated Hanukkah! Or Happy-Belated Kwanzaa!**

 ****

 **I know it's been a while. But I have not forgotten about you. Just extremely busy with school. I'm changing classes for one period, so that might make my schedule less complicated. Still have 3 AP classes so not entirely sure if it will make a difference.**

 ****

 **Anywho…with finals coming up, I most likely won't be updating, just cramming and studying. Sadly, I cannot finish anything this weekend. I've started Part 2, but I'm still far from being done.**

 ****

 **On a happier note, I have been checking in frequently, more than usual, and I'm happy to see how popular the stories getting. I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

 ****

 **Oh and for those of you who read Gender Switch, too, never fear. The next chapter is literally done, the only thing left to did is for me to revise it.**

 ****

 **Anywho…**

 ****

 **Onto zee chapter! ^_^**

 ****

* * *

**METROPOLIS  
**

 **AUGUST 3, 07:38 EDT**

 ****

Bruce Wayne had been busy checking his accounts, just to monitor out of curiosity. His thoughts were distracted, however, when he heard the sound of honking and screeching tires. The sound of metal scraping and crunching resulted in him rising from his  
seat to look out his stainless glass windows (benefits to owning the tall Wayne buildings, is eagle-eye view).

His gaze had found the school bus almost immediately. The second it was pushed over the edge – growing nearer and nearer to dangling status – he turned back to his desk and opened the gold figurine statue's head. A red button could be seen surrounded  
by a small portion of silver metallic. A single push and a drawer in his desk opened up to reveal his uniform. The dark gray color open to his gaze with the clear, signature black bat symbol on in the center.

Thunder sounded – at least that's what he sounded like when he broke the sound barrier.

Mr. Wayne turned from his desk, pausing in his mindset to suit up and eyed the bridge once more; right as the Man of Steel came rocketing forward, after breaking the sound barrier.

Superman, clad in his signature red and blue, went straight for the bridge. He swerved a little, not seeing to the bus first, but the stability of the bridge. He lost sight of him when he went under the bridge. He didn't miss how the extreme tremors settled,  
for the most part.

Bruce's eyes were still on the bus, unsure of how Superman intended to handle both. A smaller thundering sound took place, but it was heard none the less.

A moment later, Superboy was falling, or rather landing, from the sky. He hit the bridge hard, after hopping off of one of the structures standing high, and a few tremors took place once more. That didn't faze the teen clone as he took off straight towards,  
the bus, his hands latching onto the bumper of the bus, as he struggled to pull it backwards, away from the water that waited below (Bruce at this point had grabbed his specialized binoculars).

He hadn't noticed it before, but he realized, the boy had gone for a white car at first, which was also close to toppling over the edge, but he'd done an almost unnoticeable, change in course for the bus instead. His question was answered however when  
a girl with raven hair flew down from the sky.

Ephyra.

She went straight for the white car Superboy had neglected and grabbed it by the bumper, pulling it back. When it was safely away from the edge she moved a couple other cars to safety, before spotting a struggling Superboy trying to pull the bus back.  
The vehicle was slipping forward, slowly dragging the Boy of Steel with it. As Ephyra closed in, Superboy slowly began taking steps back, finding firm ground.

His victory of saving the children was cut short as suddenly the bus lifted, to reveal Superman underneath.

Without realizing it, Bruce felt his shoulders, then his entire body, loosen. The threat was over; but that wasn't enough to make him put down the binoculars.

Once the bus was safely on the ground, he watched, Superboy get up, with a stiff posture – clearly agitated, and Ephyra, well…when didn't she look livid? She landed and strode up behind Superboy, her arms crossed over his chest as she eyed the Man of  
Steel coldly.

He wished he could hear, but he'd have to stick with body language for now – though he could tell the words weren't all friendly. 

* * *

Ephyra was practically near growling like a feral beast.

The day had been decently normal until this debacle. Superboy had insisted on patrolling Metropolis. Despite his attitude towards Superman, she could tell he wanted his attention and for the life of her, she couldn't entirely understand why.

That brought her to now; glaring murderously at Superman while she strode up to him, behind Superboy.

"I had that," Superboy said coming to a stop in front of Superman, a few inches away.

For a moment she glanced over at the bus and noticed kids, and even the bus driver, were glued to the windows with awe-filled and wide-eyed expressions. She slightly regretted not wearing her superhero get up. Oh well, there was bound to be plenty of  
other girls with raven hair and blonde streaks, that wore Wonder Woman shirts and blue jeans, with black boots. She was torn from those thoughts as Superman's voice drew her back to reality, her gaze moving back to the clone and donor.

"I didn't want to the chance," Superman said levelly but there was very slight disdain in his voice. "As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge," he said disapprovingly.

 _Butthole._

 __

"It didn't," Superboy replied in an indignant, but somehow, calm tone.

Superman's eyes only narrowed. "But it _could_ have; we don't yet know the limits of your powers."

Suddenly any negative or hostile aura about Superboy dissipated. He tilted his eyed, eyeing the ground, "Well maybe…you could…you know…" – he said not entirely finishing his sentence as he looked back up at Superman – "help me figure that  
out." His tone was soft and gentle. She knew his eyes had to be imploring – she'd never seem pleading, that just wasn't her fellow clone's way.

Something in her popped, as if she felt sudden hope, when she saw Superman do the same movement – tilting his head and glancing away. That hope immediately evaporated as Superman looked back at Superboy, with a hard stare. "Batman's got that covered,"  
he replies awkwardly, but in a final tone.

She could hear the faint beeping and knew it was an ear com when Superman reached up to press his ear with two fingers.

"Yeah, I know but – "

Superboy was cut off as Superman answered, completely ignoring the boy. "Superman," he answered.

He paused for a moment and turned to the side as whoever was on the other side spoke. "Wait, Arrow, slow down; what's attacking?" He paused once more. "No, I'm definitely available," he said turning away from Superboy entirely and  
looking out across the water from which he'd arrived. "Coordinates," he prompted, "Acknowledged; on my way."

Ephyra was glaring at Superman with flaming daggers in her eyes. Superman didn't seem to notice because his fingers fell away from his ear and he glanced back at Superboy.

"Sorry, Super, boy," he said awkwardly, pronouncing his name as if it was two separate words. "Duty calls," he says pivoting on one foot and levitating, before skyrocketing, smoothly, upward and away into the sky, leaving Superboy  
to stare after him. 

* * *

Bruce could only watch the interaction grimly as a conversation took place and the Man of Steel departed. He hadn't missed the look on Superboy's face either. He couldn't help but crack a smile either as Superboy caught Ephyra's ankle, as she had attempted  
to lunge, if not fly after, Superman.

At the least the boy wasn't completely alone.

He picked up his phone and pressed the numbers that made up Superman's zeta-tube verification. He held it to his ear and waited before it picked up.

"Already got the alert, Bruce," Superman said loftily with a determined edge, as if he hadn't just held up a bridge, a bus, and had an awkward conversation with his neglected clone.

"I know, Clark," Bruce replies, his gaze watching the Superman's red cape glide over the water. "But we need to talk," he says seriously. 

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 3, 13:06 EDT**

 _ **"Recognized: Superboy B04; Ephyra B05."**_

 _ ****_

When Ephyra materialized, she followed after Superboy, feeling the same anger and frustration that he did.

She realized that the team was in the center of the room, playing holographic air hockey. How fun for them – guess everyone didn't mind not doing missions then.

Superboy was clearly not in the mood for talking because he strode straight forward, through their holographic game, causing it to disappear, and didn't respond to Miss Martian's greeting.

"Hi, Superboy," the green girl said in a friendly tone, her smile bright and welcoming. She always seemed to light up when she saw him and it was disturbing. "How was Metropolis?"

When she didn't receive a response, her eyebrows furrowed slightly to a sad frown, and her smile fell away.

A small clearing of a feminine throat took place, causing Kid Flash to turn around to the source, the other's just looking to the source.

Ephyra stopped in her stride to follow Superboy and paused spotting Black Canary, and her gaze brightened.

"Ready for training everyone," she asked, walking from the shadows with Martian Manhunter by her side.

"Black Canary," Miss Martian greeted, "Uncle J'onn!" she exclaimed. She quickly walked forward, stopping when she'd given her uncle a hug.

Ephyra glanced at Superboy but he was too busy on the opposite side of the room, glaring at the floor – brooding. Her gaze went away from him, despite the tugging in her heart and she looked back to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter had pulled back slightly and rested a hand on his neice's shoulder, "M'Gann," he replies in greeting. "I was…in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

Miss Martian began a bit uneasy, before her tone became steadier. "Um…a few bumps, but I'm learning," she says in a chipper tone, offering him a smile.

"That's all I can ask," Martian Manhunter replied.

The smile made Ephyra want to barf. It slowly irritated her though when she noticed Superboy glance over his shoulder towards the duo.

 _Superboy, you know –_

 __

 _Don't bother._ Superboy interjected. _Doesn't matter._

 __

Superboy started walking off, to his room, to wander, or go to the gym to put a hole in something. Black Canary had other plans.

"Stick around," Black Canary called to him; it was a command.

Superboy stopped and then turned around, arms crossing over his chest, irritation clearly written across his gaze.

"Class is in session," Black Canary states, walking forward to the center of the room. The floor beneath her lit up into luminescent pale-blue, white. It spread until it filled up half the room, forming a circle.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher," she replies walking forward a few steps and then turning, giving Superboy her back, and facing the others. Her hands gripped the edge of her short, chest-high jacket. "I'll throw a lot at you,"  
she informs them. She takes off her jacket. "Everything I've learned from my own mentor," she says before letting out a small hiss of pain, going stiff as one of her arm bends to get out of the sleeve, "and my own bruises."

Ephyra noticed one of her arms had a bandage wrapped around the bicep area.

"What happened?" asked Miss Martian, concerned.

Black Canary had been holding her bruise, before letting the hand fall away. "The job," she replies curtly, before tossing her jacket over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict; putting the battle on your terms," she explains setting her hands on her hips. "You should always be acting – never reacting." Shortly after those words, a pretty smile graced her lips. "I'll  
need a sparring partner," she says in a sultry tone.

"Right here, yeah," Kid Flash speaks up enthusiastically.

Not to her surprise, Kid Idiot, volunteered first – while still eating his banana of course (keeping the charm). Of course, it was expected when you were Kid Flash and your instructor looked like Black Canary, dressed in a style of a black leotard with  
gray leggings, black, fingerless, arm-length gloves, and a black choker. Not to mention, she wasn'thard on the eyes; blonde hair and steely blue eyes, with a roman nose and full lips.

Ephyra rolled her eyes and watched as he took a bite of his banana. "After this," he says in a cocky tone, tossing his banana skin, "swoosh." He raises a finger suggestively, his tone shifting to sly and flirtatious, "I'll show  
you some of my moves."

Black Canary had raised an eyebrow at his words and mannerisms, and a smile came to her lips as she lowered her head just a little, looking determined.

Without warning, she swung forward – lightning fast – with a right hook that Kid Flash blocked with a raised forearm. She swung forward as if she was going to make contact with him, with her left fist, butdropped low, sweeping his legs out from  
underneath him with her leg, one hand planted on the ground.

Kid Flash hit the floor hard with a grunt. Only Ephyra, Superboy and Martian Manhunter, looked unbothered by how hard she did so. Superboy just looked unimpressed, and Martian Manhunter probably knew what to expect like Ephyra did. Black Canary was much  
gentler than Wonder Woman – that definitely said something.

A low humming, mixed with pinging, sound came from the floor, as a blue circle appeared beneath Kid Flash. An attached memo beside it, reading: _KID FLASH STATUS: FAIL_.

"H-hurts so good," Kid Flash replied in a strained tone.

"Good block," Black Canary said, as Kid Flash started to sit up. She held out a hand and pulled him up when he accepted it, "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin gleefully answered her question without hesitation. " _Oo! Oo!_ " He says raising a hand, no further than the height of his neck. "He hit on teacher and got served?"

Ephyra couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips – Kid Flash couldn't share her amusement.

" _Dude!_ " he said clearly embarrassed.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of – "

" – Oh please," Superboy said irritably, interrupting. His arms remained crossed over his chest, even as Black Canary turned to the side to look at him.

Ephyra narrowed her eyes at him. _Superboy, stop. She's only teaching us how to get better, and she's not exactly a light weight._

 __

 _I don't care._

 __

 _Superboy –_

 __

"With my powers the battle's always on my terms," he says aloud, pointing to his chest with his thumb, his arms uncrossing. "I'm a living weapon," he states, gripping his fists together. "And this is a waste of my time,"  
he says in a bit of a nasty tone.

Black Canary had turned around fully and only smirked. "Prove it," she said; her challenge clear.

Superboy looked a bit startled at her words – raising an eyebrow momentarily – but strode forward, over to her. When he reached her, he stopped a couple inches away (Kid Flash chose that moment to back away).

For a second they just stared at each other; Black Canary's hands on her hips and Superboy's arms were crossed.

Simultaneously, as if synced at the mind, they both got into their respective fighting, crouch forms; fists raised at the ready.

Without warning, Superboy took the first swing, surging forward with all his strength (at least that's what it looked like from the sound he made). Black Canary dodged slightly to the side and gripped his forearm with both her hands. In a single movement,  
she threw her weight forward and let go, sending Superboy flying across the training pad near the outer rim of it.

A loud thud took place as he hit the floor, back first. Everyone winced, including Ephyra. Robin, however just found it amusing and his laughing outburst, and pointing finger proved it. He received an elbow from Aqualad and covered his mouth with both  
his hands to try and muffle it, which did little.

The floor next to Superboy read the same as Kid Flash's, except it said _SUPERBOY_.

Superboy rose from the floor, hunched over a bit, his expression now angry, teeth clenched together as he seemed to glare a hole straight through Black Canary. The growl he made was loud and clear, his fists clenched, shoulders squared.

Black Canary seemed oblivious, but at the same time, not oblivious. "You're angry; good. But don't react." She says trying to show him her point and reason. "Channel that anger and – "

She didn't get a chance to finish because Superboy had already started forward once again with a frustrated war cry, winding his body back to the side and then forward to throw a punch. Black Canary was ready for him, because she lunged forward to meet  
him.

She flipped up and over him, landing on her feet, with her back turned to his, leaving him grasping thin air. She ducked low, right as he twisted his midsection to deliver a back swing and missed. She went with the movement of her duck and spun, flicking  
out her leg again, knocking him off his feet.

He smashed to the floor again with a thud.

 _SUPERBOY STATUS: FAIL_

 __

Ephyra felt bad for her fellow clone, as did the others; excluding Robin of course, who was clasping his gloved hands over his mouth again to fail at muffling his laughter.

Superboy got to his feet, and waved her hand away. "That's _it_ ; I'm _done_."

"Training is mandatory," she said resting a hand on his shoulder that he swatted off, turning on her, glaring. The training floor lost its glow and looks gray – normal. They seemed to stare at each other (for Superboy that was a glare), until  
the holographic big screen emanated into view. Batman was there, with a narrowed, cowl.

"Batman to The Cave," he said. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." A miniature screen popped up, conjoined to the big one, and it was fuzzy at first with white lettering at the bottom, reading: INCOMING  
SATELLITE FEED.

The miniature screen gave view to a weird looking android, resembling a man with elven-like ears. He had a peach complexion for skin and green pants. His hair was an organish-red, and he had red eyes. He looked like he meant business.

"The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and the abilities of its opponents." The screen then showed a video of Superman flying towards the android, only for it to grab hold of his arm and sling him around like a ragdoll.  
The Man of Steel was used to smack Red Tornado out of the way with ease. Flash could be seen running up from one corner of the screen only to be smacked out of the way. A bat-a-rang could be seen cutting through the air, swerving to meet the android,  
only for the android to let go of Superman, sending him flying, and then focusing on the bat-a-rang. A second later, laser beams shot out of his eyes destroying the small projectile with a small explosion. The screen was pressed pause as Batman continued  
speaking; the Team was a bit floored.

"Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Woah," Kid Flash whispers, eyes glued to the screen like the rest of his teammates. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

Ephyra didn't know what to say. This thing was worse than Dr. Desmond.

"In the end," Batman said speaking again, "it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"Android?" Robin echoes. "W-Who made it, T.O. Morrow," Robin asks quickly, taking a couple steps forward.

"Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so," Batman replies.

"The technology bares the signature of Professor IVO," Martian Manhunter adds in.

"IVO," Aqualad echoes. "But IVO's dead…"

Black Canary glances over her shoulder at Aqualad, "So we all thought – or hoped."

She looked back to the screen when Batman spoke up. "To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York, for immediate evaluation,"  
he explains. "Every precaution is being taken."

"We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case IVO, or anyone tries to recover the remains," Batman informs them. "You will split into undercover teams and safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash says excitedly, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash," Superboy asks flippantly.

Ephyra blinks a few times; unable to believe he said that. Usually, he was…okay, he did something of relatable behavior like that before when the League tried telling them at Cadmus that they couldn't do superhero work, but that had been because…

 _Damn you, Superman._

 __

"You have something better to do," Batman questions in a cool tone.

A small beeping sound took place from next to her and she glanced at Aqualad, as he pulled out a small device. "Coordinates received," he tells Batman. "On our way."

Ephyra took flight with Miss Martian, while the others ran off to the hangar.

Ephyra paused at the opening of a hall and glanced over his shoulder to see Black Canary grab Superboy's arm.

He turned around and eyed her for a moment, until she spoke.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," she says gently.

Superboy gives her a look, but not one of hostility. He turns and then notices Ephyra waiting and hurries after the others.

Ephyra watches him go before glancing at Black Canary and offering the woman a smile, who returned it. She flew after Superboy and then smiled just a little, the excitement of a new mission lightening the mood (at least for her).

 _Did I forget to mention her mentor is Wildcat, A.K.A. Ted?_ Ephyra asks in an amused tone. Superboy only grunts. _You didn't do so well against Ted, so what made you think you'd take Black Canary down?_

 _Shut up._ He growls over their link.

Ephyra's only response is laughter. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the new chapter.**

 ****

 **This is just the first part of Schooled. The second is on the way. Finally! The mission begins.**

 ****

 **Anyways, what did you think? Not a lot of Ephyra, seemed strictly based on the episode and Superboy. I promise it will speed up a bit by the next chapter.**

 ****

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 ****

 **Be sure to comment and let me know.**

 ****

 **Anyways, until next time. ^_^**

 ****

 **Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


	13. Schooled Part 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. onto Part 2, of schooled.**

 **Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

 **LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

 **AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT**

Ephyra was waiting with her teammates on her respective motorcylces. She was going to travel with Superboy and Robin, while the second trio would be made up of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian.

She felt it weird, rather than a simple coicidence that she wasn't with the trio that held her... "relational" interest (Aqualad). Not to mention Miss Martian wasn't with them – which of course she was grateful – where she could moon over Superboy. It wasn't a secret or in complex mystery that the young Martian had a crush, if not a certain liking to the young Kryptonian. Ephyra didn't approve – at all.

She brushed the thought off and heard less movement.

 _Finally, we'll be able to leave soon._ She remarks to Superboy over their mind link.

Superboy glances at her with a smile, his helmet under his arm. It felt like he was going to respond, but something stopped him; she could see it in his face. He suddenly turned from his place on his bike, looking at a tree so intently, as if he could see through, which she knew he could. She wondered why and searched the various shrubs, until she glimpsed a couple pieces of blue and red, with some gold.

After a few heartbeats, he looked disgruntled, if not crestfallen, and looked away.

Superman.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ She thought to herself out of the mind link. Some day...one day – she would knock his head into a wall as hard as she could, and then some for causing Superboy to suffer through such turmoil.

 _Just ignore him_. She announces over the mind link.

The trucks on the other side of the treeline and shrubs, began rumbling – the engines revved.

Ephyra waited. Superboy didn't respond.

With an internal sigh, she put on her helmet, and then waited until their assigned truck came into view, before revving her bike's engine, and rolling swiftly onto the street, tailing the truck; Superboy and Robin alongside her, were doing the same.

The trio went right, while the remainder of the team (the second trio) went left.

* * *

The journey was a couple hours along, when the sun started to set.

Superboy, still hadn't said a word.

Ephyra was in the middle of thinking of a way to get Superboy to answer her, so she could help, until Robin beat her to it.

"If 'dislike' is the opposite of 'like';" - unfornately it wasn't a topic that would calm Superboy; just more contradictions to the dictionary and thesaurus - "is 'disaster' the opposite of 'aster'?" Robin ponders aloud to them.

"See," he continues in explanation, "instead of things going wrong, they go right."

This time, Ephyra sighed externally. "Fascinating..." I murmured.

Silence was received on Superboy's end. If she didn't know him, she would have just assumed he was focused on the mission.

"Uh, clearly you're not feelin' the aster," Robin remarked helpfully.

 _Gee what clued you in?_ Ephyra thought, a bit irritably.

"What's wrong?" The Boy Wonder prompted.

"Canary."

Ephyra blinked, before glancing at her fellow clone. Okay, so maybe she didn't know him _that_ well, as far as mind-reading went. It wasn't just Superman, but Canary; the second part confused her of course.

"I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy super strength," he groused.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig; Canary learned that the hard way," Robin reasoned. "Same for Batman and...well, me."

Superboy's only response was the revving of his engine two-three times, before he performed a wheelie and sped ahead. He zig-zagged a bit when he was back on both wheels.

Ephyra and Robin shared a glance, before she increased her speed until she was next to Superboy once more. She didn't use the comm though.

 _Superboy, what's going on?_ She asks, curiosity and concern in her tone. _Black Canary is really nice; a great mentor even._

To her relief he replied, but it was far from a gentle response. _She still has no right – I could smash into the ground, or break her bones with a flick of my finger._

She couldn't help but snort across the mind link. _Riight...so she didn't dump you on your butt in training?_

She didn't have to see his face to know he was scowling. _Superboy -_

 _Don't! I could handle myself. If done right, I could use the right moves to beat her._

 _Exactly!_ _Look, **if**_ _you do it right. What better way to learn than right way, than from the source? A mentor? A mentor whose willing to **teach** you!_ The last few words came out sharper than she intended, but her mind couldn't help but drift to Superman. In her opinion, Superboy needed to cut ties with Superman and any hope he may have, or still held, for the Blue Boyscout in the sky.

 _Superboy...you need to let it – him – go. Superman doesn't care...he's made that clear – quite a few times today actually._

She saw his shoulders heave, before he turned his head to look at her. _Why won't he accept me, Ephyra? Others seem to...but why won't_ _ **he**_ _? He's supposed to be like a...parent. What's wrong with me that he just doesn't want to make the time for me?_

Sympathy welled and then pierced her heart like a thorn. She could practically feel his despair. Honestly, she preferred seeing brooding, rather than like this.

 _I don't know, Superboy. Everyone operates differently. Maybe he doesn't want a change or the responsibility._ She wish she could make it sound like he wasn't that heartless or lazy, but she truly didn't understand Superman.

Aquaman welcomed her and treated her, like he did with Aqualad, though at times he seemed slightly distant (probably because he'd just met her). And if Superman had the reason of looking at a younger version of himself in the face, then that didn't make sense either. She looked almost exactly like Wonder Woman, other than tiny features, and the blonde streak in her hair. Why couldn't Superman accept Superboy?

She let out a sigh and briefly rested a hand on Superboy's back, before pulling away. _You'll always have me – and that's a promise I intend to uphold._

He turns his head to look forward again. She knew he knew she was there for him, but at the same time, he hadn't gotten an answer from her. So he must have felt...the same. She hoped she at least lessened all the conflict and turmoil he felt. And despite his weird way of interacting or starting conversations, she hoped Robin's pieces of the conversation helped at least a little.

Movement in the corner of her eye, distracted her. Suddenly gray, green glowing figures came from the fields on the side of the row, in a swarm and went directly for the truck. They latch onto the cargo section, and expelled loud, familiar cackles of a monkey. It was...annoying.

Flying monkeys...she shook her head, and her mind immediately shifted to focus. She realized they were robots, with jet packs (that made more sense).

"Robin! Superboy! Ephyra! Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad's voice shouted in her ear.

She glanced over her shoulder to check for Robin, and sure enough found him speeding up to linger behind Superboy.

She knew her teammate had received Aqualad's message, because a few seconds later, she heard his response.

"Kinda figured," Robin remarked.

"I _hate_ monkeys," Superboy said in a loathsome tone.

Ephyra raised an eyebrow at hearing his words. Ephyra didn't quite understand him, but hey – the angrier the better (it meant more monkeys would be destroyed).

"Robot monkeys!" Robin did a short cackle. "Totally Ivo's style!"

The truck swerved suddenly and she realized, some must be on the front. With a short rev of her engine, she surged forward, riding alongside the truck.

A couple monkeys were there and continued letting out their imitations of the primate. Her hand shot out and snagged two of their tails and yanked to the side, sending them flying off the truck with a squeal. She grabbed another, right when she heard Robin through her helmet.

"Ay, ay – switch your ride to battle mode," he called. She frowned, and glanced down at the keypad, before her vision was suddenly black, and she swerved to the side, almost wrecking her bike. The mechanical laughter was much closer than she had been and she realized a monkey had seen her damage its comrades, and had jumped ship to retaliate. More weight landed on her arm, and then her back, and she grunted, as they pulled and yanked, doing their utmost best to mess with her balance.

 _Damn it!_

"No point." That was Superboy.

A couple seconds later, after a strained "or not" from Robin, the sound of tires and then an explosion sounded.

Ephyra let out a growl of irritation. _Screw this._

She jumped off her bike, levitating in the air, and did a spin, immediately getting rid of one. She grabbed the one her back and slammed it down on the asphalt. Her helmet soon followed, with a monkey still on it. It's laugh was cut short as it smashed into the ground.

She ran a hand quickly, through her hair to move it from her face and heaved a breath. "Gah! Finally, I can breath!"

She shot forward, catching up with the truck in seconds.

She recognized a drone in the air. _Must've been battle mode._

She saw Superboy on top of the truck, destroying as many monkeys as he could. Robin was doing well too, handling the few on the front.

She was closing in, her hands itching to get to the fighting.

Superboy threw off a handful of monkeys, who had jumped on his back. Robin's drone, was taken down after it destroyed 2-3 of the robots, two more leaped onto it and sent it spiraling out of control into an oblivion.

Three flew towards her, and she let out a war-cry-like sound as she delivered a left hook to one, allowing the momentum of that shot to swing her body around, delivering a harsh right roundhouse to the next, sending it's head off it's shoulders. The last she backhanded.

With her view clear, she now realized Superboy was falling towards her. The monkeys were flying away from him.

She didn't hesitate to abandon her pursuit of the truck, and zip under Superboy, catching him a bit clumsily. He hit the ground, while she unceremoniously, staggered to stay on her feet, from the unexpected landing.

She jogged over to him in concern, especially when she noticed his eyes looked liked burned, if not scorched. One of the monkeys must have done it.

"Ephyra!" Robin's voice sounded in her ear.

"Superboy's down! I'm going to – "

" _No!_ Stay focused; remember the mission – he's a Kryptonian, and those blasts weren't Kryptonite, so he's fine! Get back here, before the cargo is taken!"

She stopped where she was and looked at Superboy. He groaned a little, and moved slightly. He'd be fine. At least that's what she hoped.

She levitated in the air, guilt, or maybe regret, in her heart. She shook her head and flew back to the path of the truck. Anger was building inside of her, or maybe it was the irritation and confusion that clouded her view.

She wasn't sure, just that suddenly she saw monkeys, still losing their laser vision to open the truck. Robin was working his way to the front. The driver, most likely; looked at the wheels, she realized why.

Monkeys were clawing their way near it, and their eyes glowed green.

She dove down, and smashed two away, but she couldn't reach all the wheels at once.

She heard a roar from the top of the truck, and realized it was Superboy. So apparently, she'd been dramatic in thinking he wasn't okay.

Damn, she felt so stupid. She kept letting emotions getting in the way of the mission.

A yell sounded as a man was flown into the air – one of the guards inside the truck.

She abandoned her post at the wheels and flew upwards, ripping the two monkeys off the man, and squeezing on their heads until they shattered.

Immediately she snagged the man by his arm, before readjusting him, so his arm was around her shoulders, her other hand on his waist supporting him.

"Thanks, kid," he said breathlessly.

She began to descend, her eyes glued to the truck. The next couple of things happened in slow motion. Robin was holding the driver, as he dove forward, off the truck, disappearing into the crops. A mere millisecond later, the truck let out a sound, squealing mixed with screeching as the now busted tires gave out. The truck flipped, and after two rolls, she realized she saw Superboy still latched and hanging on. Several feet away, from where and the driver had jumped off, was the truck, resting upside down.

She flew over to where she saw Robin helping the driver to sit down, on the side of the road, in the ditch. Right as she began descending, the back of the truck exploded. The familiar and annoying mechanical laughter filled the air; a few seconds later a handful of monkeys could be seen ascending up and away into the air with metal container.

They had a piece of the Amazo.

She reached the ground, landing in the ditch, and eased the man to the ground beside the driver, before joining Robin on the side of the street.

Superboy roared again, and when Ephyra turned her head in the direction of the sound, the truck was tipped onto it's side.

He looked like he was breathing hard, clearly frustrated. He rubbed his eyes once with his arm, and blinked a couple times, as he seemed to try and pinpoint the monkeys, which flew overhead.

There was a snarl-like cry, of determination and anger, and Superboy was air born as he leaped into the air after the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin shouted.

Superboy didn't listen. Ephyra levitated in the air, to get a better view, and saw that monkeys were moving faster.

When Superboy landed, a small crater was left in the middle of the fields, before he leaped once more with a minutes pause.

"Aqualad to Robin; we've lost our cargo, did you – "

Robin didn't even allow his team leader to finish. "It's gone," he exhaled, watching Superboy's form leap away, and out of view. "And so is one of my partners."

Ephyra drifted forward, but was stopped by Robin.

"Ephyra, wait."

Ephyra looked down at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Our teammate is on his own, and trying to stop Ivo – why aren't we pursuing?"

"Maybe because one of us can't fly or leap more than 15 feet into the air," Robin supplied dryly.

"You have me for that," she growled.

"Wouldn't need you, if I had my motorcycle which was destroyed." He didn't say it, but a part of his tone sounded accusing.

"You knew he was in a bad mood, so that type of behavior should've been expected," she retorted, defensively.

He scoffed, "Impulsive behavior shouldn't happen. For instance: Where's your bike?"

She blinked a few times, realizing she'd totally forgotten about her bike. "I didn't hear an explosion, so I'm guessing it's okay," she said with a shrug.

"My point, Ephyra! We have to work together, or things go _capute,"_ Robin argued.

"Oh? If you didn't notice Boy-Blunder – you're contradicting yourself. Working together, means actually _sticking_ together!" she shouts. "So in other words," she sweeps on before he can interject, "when one of us is down or hurt, you go to get them and bring them back to fray or take them away to some temporary safe place!" She'd been referring to how she had tried to help Superboy when he was dropped by the monkeys after his vision had been messed up.

She shouldn't have been angry about that, but it was mostly her embarrassment and frustration with herself for disregarding the bigger picture and mission all because one of her teammates were in danger.

"Ephyra – " Robin tried speaking as she levitated higher and began going in the direction that Superboy went.

" _And_ , that also means, you go _after_ them when they pursue the enemy!" She gives him her back and flew forward.

Ephyra knew she was contradicting herself as well. She was leaving Robin, alone. Technically, he had the driver and guard with him – _fat lot they can do..._ She thought to herself.

Despite those thoughts, it didn't stop her from following the crater trails. She had flown over three, when she spotted Superboy midair.

 _Superboy!_ She shouted over the mind link.

He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at her, before looking forward to stick his landing, and then leaped up again.

 _Why are you here?_ He grunts, clearly irritated.

 _Because you left, and you're not at your best; why else?_ She tried to sound flippant, but it comes out more bewildered than anything.

 _If you're going to try and stop me –_

 _Trust me, that was the last thing on my mind. We're supposed to stick together._ She pauses when he doesn't respond and looks ahead, to where she can see the monkeys in the distance.

 _Why are you being so distant anyways?_ She blurted out. _If it's not Superman then what? Is it bother him and Black Canary?_

A grunt sounded over the mind link and the next words that came through were cold. _Maybe shut up and focus on the mission rather my sad situation._

Ephyra blinked a few times. She was a bit shocked, but her mind immediately shut it down. For a moment she just levitated in mid air.

Superboy had jumped two more times, near a hillside. She saw him pluck the com from his ear, and then just discarded it. She flew over to the place he dropped it, but didn't pick it up. At the same moment, her com came to life.

"Aqualad to Ephyra – are you with Superboy?"

She didn't answer at first, before allowed her own irritation and anger to consume her. She'd messed up on the mission, the role of leaving behind and helping teammates, was confusing. She just seemed to mess up over and over.

"Yeah, I'm with him. We're pursuing the cargo," she replied a bit stonily.

"Ephyra, you need to wait for backup. What's your and Superboy's position?"

For one split-second she wondered how he even came to the assumption that she was with Superboy; what prompted him to even ask her.

Robin.

That's right, she had left behind hadn't she. Now she had emotions coursing through her wondering why teamwork on this mission seemed to be rockier than the first two they all had together. They wanted to help, but Superboy hadn't allowed it – that would explain the ditching of his com.

Her mind was then drawn to Superboy, droning out Aqualad's voice as he called her name, asking for confirmation.

 _Do you want to prove something?_ She wondered to herself, as she gazed off in the direction Superboy had disappeared. She could barely hear the mechanical laughter – it was quickly fading. That brought her out of her head.

 _I really need to stop doing that!_ She shouted at herself.

Whether it was Superboy decline of Aqualad's help (she assumed), or her own wish to be alone and berate herself for screwing up and losing sight of the mission; being a hypocrite, whichever it was, it caused her next words to escape her lips.

"We're handling it, Aqualad."

"Ephyra – "

Ephyra plucked the com from her ear and flicked it away, and watched it vanish in the crops on the right side of the road. She turned and flew forward, now whipping through the air.

After two minutes she heard the sound of the familiar – annoying – mechanical laughter.

She rises above a hill, and makes out a train in the distance. Doors of one car of the train had just slid closed, but there was a hole in the top, clear as day. Superboy.

She trailed the train, catching up quickly. She heard banging and thuds, which didn't sound unique to a train unless there was a serious problem with the object of transportation.

She got her answer to her pondering when Superboy flew from the back of one of the cars, smashing into a construction vehicle.

"Superboy!" she shouted, increasing her speed.

Right as she got close enough, a man – no an android – leaped out of the car Superboy had come flying from, and landed mere inches away from him.

"Access: Superman." The robotic, monotone came from the android as he gripped Superboy's shoulders and pulled him up.

Holding the Boy of Steel up with one hand on his shoulder, the android reeled his other hand back, making a fist, and delivered a devastating uppercut to Superboy, that sent him flying into the sky.

From her point of view she saw Superboy crashing through an upper floor of a building; a school it looked like.

She saw the Amazo leap from the train, using a jump similar to Superboy's. It was about to make contact with the school, but Ephyra intercepted him with a war cry.

Her hand locked in a vice grip, on his ankle, and using her speed of impact, she used the momentum to spin, completing a somersault, taking Amazo with her, before letting go, with a roar.

Amazo slammed into the ground, leaving a cracked crater-like imprint on the ground, but the android got back up.

Ephyra growled, and dove down.

"Access: Superman."

A flash of blinding and heated red, whipped past her, and seemed to follow as she rarely dodged it's path. As she neared him, he spun at the last minute, and his hand followed, smacking her through a pillar, and then the front door of the school.

She groaned, holding a hand on her head, as she pushed off rubble, that had been holding her down.

"Access: Superman."

That was the only warning she got a second before heat vision almost seared her shoulder. She ducked, and then spun around, using leverage to push off a wall and steer clear, barely. She took flight, managing to zip around a corner, going up the stairwell. She only stopped when she reached the second floor, and caught her breath.

Thank goodness, the daft thing announced what power it would be using. It gave warning of an imminent attack, and allowed her to try and process which power might be coming her way.

She swallowed and allowed her heartbeat to slow a bit more. She listened slowly, hearing the loud, clanking of the android's footsteps. The footsteps came to a halt and then the building rumbled and she heard a faint war-cry.

Superboy.

She dropped to the floor, going down on one knee, both hands on the floor, palms flat. Her eyes closed for a moment as she stretched out concentration to one sense. A few more rumbles took place.

"Access: Captain Atom," said the all-too-familiar robotic voice.

It was coming from in back of her; below her.

Levitating at the same time she spun around in the direction of the noise, she shot forward. She broke down a door and emerged into the night air momentarily before crashing through a large window. She didn't know where she was exactly, but after a couple seconds of surveying her surroundings, she found it was a gym due to the stands and the basketball nets in her peripheral vision. Superboy was looking across the room at a strange-looking old man with the annoying robotic monkeys around him.

"Access: Superman."

The android's voice turned her attention back to the android and Superboy. Superboy had given a barrage of punches as an attack, only for the android to counter them with powerful blows of it's own.

She was going to launch herself forward when a blur of red and yellow caught her eye.

" _Zoink!_ " Kid Flash snatched Superboy out of the way of the android's next devastating blow.

The speedster set Superboy down beside the Boy Wonder (which she had just noticed was by the gym doors).

She flew down to her three teammates. _Superboy, are you okay?_

 _Fine_. He grunted over their mind-link.

"How did you find us?" She asked Robin and Kid Flash.

"We track the monkeys," Kid Flash said. "Plus, it's not hard with Detective Bird-Brain over here," he said jabbing a thumb in the direction of Robin.

Robin hurled a couple bird-a-rangs at the android, but the robot counteracted the action by using Martian Manhunter's powers and phased through it.

"Access: Red Tornado."

A red tornado enveloped the the android from the waist down and he loomed forward quickly.

Ephyra grabbed Robin's shoulder and the back of Superboy's neck loosely and went up; or at least she tried to in an attempt to move them out of the way of the assault. However, the wind tore them from her sloppy grip and sent them flying into the stands with Kid Flash. She flew forward and performed a somersault, hurling herself at the android. Her body straightened at the last moment, legs straight to smash into the android's head or chest.

"Access: Superman."

A metallic fist shot out and smacked her ankles, sending her spinning away, only for him to catch her by the throat and slam her into the ground; the wooden gym floor cracking in a crater-like form.

Her hands gripped his wrist, while a leg tried slamming into his abdomen to no avail.

"Access: Black Canary."

The android's mouth opened and screamed into her face.

Ephyra squeezed her eyes tightly shut before crying out in a roar-like rage.

Someone must have moved because he kept her pinned by the throat, but turned his head, his other arm pointing at something across the room.

"Access: Captain Atom."

Multiple shots were fired before he turned to look back at her and then up.

"Access: Black Canary."

She heard a screech and then a groan. Someone was down.

She tried again, only for the pressure on her throat to be relieved.

"Access: Superman."

The robot's body swiveled and it caught Superboy's fist with one hand, smashed his other fist into Superboy's face once, and sent him flying into the stands once more.

Ephyra was able to get through half of her coughing fit to breathe, before swinging a leg low to knock the robot over.

"Access: Martian Manhunter."

Her leg swept through air.

"Access: Superman."

The android stepped down harshly missing her kneecap by mere inches, before aiming for her chest instead. Ephyra groaned as she tried pushing up against the pressure.

"Martian Manhunter."

She watched his arms stretch out like elastic rubber bands to block the bird-a-rangs. Ephyra shoved up against the foot and tried to shoot up into the air, but a hand smacked her to the ground, before grabbing her leg and slamming her into the stands opposite of Superboy.

She groaned as the robot turned to look at her but paused. It turned and opened it's arms wides at the same time Kid Flash ran into him, entrapped into his arms.

"Superman."

She heard faint pops as the android squeezed Kid Flash.

"Martian Manhunter."

Kid Flash's cry of pain stopped suddenly.

A moment later, Ephyra found herself on all fours with Kid Flash beside her.

"Thanks.." she grunted, gripping her head with one hand. "How do we defeat this thing? It has all the powers of the Justice League."

Superboy was thrown into the stands once more, which drew her attention back to the matter at hand. At the same moment Kid Flash left her side.

"Superman."

Kid Flash knocked Robin out of the way at the same moment that the android fired heat vision in his direction.

She noticed Superboy getting back to his feet and mumbling something under his breath. She got to her feet and began analyzing a way to attack the robot.

A mock-yawn came from her left and she glared at the old man. "Ugh...yawn," he sighed. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle – but what's the point," he said in a disappointed tone. "You're all such poor copies of the originals."

As if on a rehearsed script, the two monkeys on either side of him let out the annoying mechanical laughter.

"So everyone keeps saying..." Superboy says in a somewhat thoughtful tone. "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He roared.

With a mighty leap, the Boy of Steel almost landed on top of the old man. At the last moment he was barely able to scramble out of the way.

"Wanna see me channel that angry?!" He shouted.

This wasn't good. If he went back to fighting on solely, rage, he wouldn't win.

 _Superboy calm down!_ She urged.

 _Trust me!_

She frowned at him but gave a small nod before turning to look at Amazo who was looking at his creator and Superboy.

"Amazo! Protect your master," Ivo cried out sounding desperate and fearful, "Priority Alpha!"

"Captain Atom." Was the android's only words before he aimed the palm of his hand at Superboy and blasted out energy.

It knocked Superboy deeper into the stands again. She looked to the android and Ivo. Ivo was being picked up by the two mechanical monkeys.

"Does anyone wanna play keep-away," Robin asks as he took a running start and then delivering a flying kick to Ivo's back, sending him hurtling forward.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Kid Flash calls back, racing forward to get Ivo.

"Superman." The android raised a foot and slammed won, sending pathway of wood-rubble towards Kid Flash. The path made contact with the speedster and sent him flying in the air, before smashing down into the stands.

She launched herself forward, right as Robin hurled a single bird-a-rang at the Amazo's back.

"Martian Manhunter." The robot phased and projectile went through him without causing harm. But it didn't see the _real_ threats.

Superboy's fist landed in the place of it's head, while Ephyra's joint fists, found there way in its abdomen.

"Superman." Was the last word the android said.

For a moment there were electrical-fizzing sounds as well as a few purple sparks that signified the system and machinery shorting out. The android blew up and it sent Ephyra and Superboy flying back into the stands, on opposite sides of one another.

The only thing left of the android was it's arms and hands, with remnants of everything from the waist down. It stood for a couple seconds before falling over with a loud clanking thud.

"Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin ordered as he ran over to the remnants of the android.

Ephyra got to her feet, stumbling a bit, as she held her side and walked over a bit slowly. Man she was sore and worn out.

"Dude," Kid Flash said chalantly, "the guy has no head."

Ephyra collapsed on her rump and sat with her legs crisscrossed, before hunching over a bit. She grabbed an arm and with some considerably effort, separated the hand from the wrist.

"Don't take any chances," a familiar voice called from behind her.

She separated the forearm, by dislocating the area at the elbow. She glance over her shoulder to see Aqualad running up, with Miss Martian hovering above him.

The green girl descended abruptly as she reached Superboy and gripped his arm, helping him up a little. "Superboy, are you alright?"

Ephyra couldn't help the surprise that coursed through her at the kind look and smile he gave the Martian. Her eyes narrowed before she set her disassembled pieces aside and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine," Superboy replied. He sent a glance over to Robin, and smiled. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey," Kid Flash interrupted. "Where's Ivo?"

Ephyra glanced around and hissed irritably. "Great. Now he can build another stupid robot," she grumbled.

Aqualad held out a hand to her and she glanced up; she knew her cheeks were probably tinted pink because they definitely felt heated. She turned her head away and accepted his hand as he pulled her up. She staggered a little and he steadied her with a hand under her elbow.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, rubbing the back of her head, before arching her back in a stretch. "Yeah, just took a couple hard hits. I'll be fine." She looked him over a little before meeting his eyes again. 'What about you?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Miss Martian and I were father away. The worst thing we came into contact with were the mechanical monkeys."

"Lucky," she mumbled.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces, again," Aqualad said, as he reported their mission to the Justice League members: Batman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. "Safely being analyzed at the two separate STAAR Labs; but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said, after Aqualad had finished his report.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications," Martian Manhunter chimed in.

The team glanced pointedly at Superboy, and a few temporary ones rested on Ephyra. Superboy glanced away with an awkward look, while Ephyra crossed her arms over her chest, as Superboy had his arms, and gave her teammates a glare.

Batman stepped forward until he was in front of the team. "Complications come with the job," he said. "You're ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The _whole,_ League?" Superboy asks, with hope lingering in his tone.

Batman looked at Superboy. "Given time, yes," he said reassuringly. Then to further prove he knew who Superboy was referring to he added, "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

A small smile came to Superboy's lips and he glanced at Ephyra. She returned it with a small smile of her own.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help – that's why the League exists," Batman adds, " because there are some problems even we can't handle, individually."

" _Please_ ," Robin said, sounding annoyed, though it came off in an exasperated tone. Ephyra gave him a quizzical look. Was she missing something?

"If we needed help," Robin continued, "we'd never get the chance to ask," he said digging in his utility belt. He pulled out an arrow with a green, feathery-end.

"Look familiar," Robin asks holding it up. "You were _following_ us!"

Red Tornado and Green Arrow walked up next to Batman, as the Dark Knight took the arrow from Robin and eyed it.

" _Babysitting!_ " Robin snapped slightly in an annoyed tone. "You _still_ don't trust us!"

Green Arrow stood next to Batman and took the arrow Batman held, inspected it, before taking out one of his own, from his quiver and holding it up to the arrow Robin had.

"We didn't follow you," Batman said.

Ephyra immediately noticed the difference in the arrows. One was darker than the other, and Green Arrow's had razor edges, rather than just a point.

"And that's..not your arrow," Robin said glancing between both the projectiles.

The Boy Wonder's eyes brightened suddenly. "But that means - "

" - Speedy!" Kid Flash says catching on.

"He has our backs," Aqualad says with a smile.

Ephyra frowned. He thought Speedy was supposed to have red arrows...but the ones before them were both green.

Kid Flash sped forward and took the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir!"

Ephyra rolled her eyes with a deep sigh.

Out of the corner of her she didn't miss the look Batman and Green Arrow exchanged. They knew something.

Ephyra stretched her arms up and over her head, when she heard Superboy clear his throat and step forward, towards Black Canary.

"I'm ready." That was all Superboy said and Black Canary gave him a smile.

"Good, because I'm here," she replied.

Ephyra couldn't help but feel happy for him. He'd made another breakthrough, not just with the mission but with people in general as well. And the non-disappearing smile on his face made her a little happier.

Also, as much as she would like to take on Superman and make him feel pain for hurting Superboy repeatedly, she had a small taste of what that would be like thanks to Amazo.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time.**

 **Summer has finally started and school is gone. I'm going from Junior to Senior.**

 **Due to writer's block from lack of writing-time, I spent the first couple weeks, watching _a lot_ of anime.**

 **However, between a summer project, searching for colleges, and jobs, I've been a bit busy. But my writer's block is going away, I found lots of amazing music, so my creativity is at it's zenith 24/7.**

 **So, that being said, sorry again for the long non-existance of this story. But it's back, I'm back, and I hope you guys like it.**

 **The next chapter, or so, will be about some time in between the aftermath of the debrief of this mission and the team meeting Artemis (Infiltrator). Bear with me on this guys.**

 **Oh and I'm sorry for the mishap with the missing chapter, Drop-Zone. That was a crucial chapter, but I made sure to go back and update it. So go check it out when you have a chance, otherwise you'll be clueless (at the very least, confused) as certain things progress in further chapters.**

 **Das is it for now. I hope you're all having wonderful summers.**


End file.
